Sadness, Happiness, and Heartbreak
by Kikilu Banner
Summary: When Lily Potter saw Scorpius Malfoy for the first time, she almost fainted! In her diary she writes about all of her encounters with him. But, recently, Scorpius has been drifting from Lily to Rose. Lily doesn't know what to do!
1. Christmas sucks for me

**This story is in Lily L. Potter's POV. Well, she's writing in a stupid, boring Muggle diary. **

**For now it'll be Rose X Scorpius. I can't really decide if it's Lily or Rose. .**

**Summary: When Lily Potter saw Scorpius Malfoy for the first time, she almost fainted! In her diary she writes about all of her encounters with him. But, recently, Scorpius has been drifting from Lily to Rose. Lily doesn't know what to do!**

**If a certain amount of positive reviews come, I'll make it longer!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize like Baby Angeline who is Ron and Hermione's, ****and Lily's friends in future chapters. JKR is effing rich and British. I'm not. See the difference? Don't sue me. **

**P.S: This is my first EVER FanFic. PLEASE go (somewhat) easy on me… #^. ^#**

_Weasley Home, Christmas Eve _

_6:00 PM_

We got here WAY too early. I can't even sneak a look at my presents!

Mum and Dad are out getting the Christmas Puddings.

Uncle Ron is getting the ham and turkeys.

Uncle Percy and his family are coming in the morning.

Uncle Charlie is coming by Portkey.

Uncle Bill is in France until tomorrow.

James and Albus are playing with baby Angeline without me.

Hugo is napping.

Rose, most likely, is with Scorpius.

All of my friends are either at Hogwarts or somewhere else in the world.

Now all that's left is Aunt Hermione. Sigh. She is so paranoid.

All I have is this stupid, boring Muggle diary.

Mum wouldn't allow me to get one at Flourish and Blotts. She said the year she got one at Flourish and Blotts, she always regretted it. Then she shudders every time someone mentions it.

When she mentions it Dad says that Lucius gave her the diary. Then I wonder what Scorpius' granddad has to do with it.

Mum and Dad never tell me about their adventures during school.

No one does.

I hear their years Hogwarts was fun, exciting, and unpredictable.

My years there so far _are_ fun and unpredictable, but no so exciting.

"Lily!" I sighed again. Aunt Hermione is the new Molly Weasley. I think she wants the memory of Granny Weasley to live on.

But she's not even dead yet!

"Yes, Aunt Hermione?" I answer without hiding my boredom. Christmas is such a pain…

"Have you seen Rose? She was supposed to be back by 5:30," she looked pretty worried. I could tell. Aunt Hermione's hair comes to life with really strong emotions. Right now it was drooping, then frizzing, then drooping, then frizzing, etc. She shouldn't worry about Rose in a blizzard.

If anyone could survive a blizzard, it was a 19 year old witch with her boyfriend soon to be fiancé. Plus, we all are allowed to Apparate.

"Probably snogging Malfoy in her flat," I mutter, under my breath. She _should_ be if she's not. I mean, Scorpius told me he was going to propose to her today.

"What was that?"

Oops. She heard me. She doesn't know about Scorpius' proposal yet.

"Nothing! I'll go look for her. Can I see Uncle Ron's Deluminator?"

"Why? I don't think you need to put out any lights while looking for Rose. It would be dangerous too, don't you think?" She looked SO confused. It was pretty funny. I hesitated to savor Aunt Hermione's look before I answered.

"Didn't you guys say that it can find people? That Professor Dumbledore gave it to Uncle Ron for that reason?"

"Oh. Yes. That. So silly of me to forget that. He told us so when we found the sword and destroyed the Horcr- er- I mean locket."

"What? You guys destroyed a locket? Was it pretty? And why on-"

"Never mind why! Just go find ROSE!" When her hair starts flying, you know to do what she told you to.

* * *

_Some Muggle café_

_6:05_

Hee hee. I love Muggle cafés. They have yummy Christmas muffins.

Better than magicked ones. They're muffins are based off of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Bogey-flavored muffins are NOT a treat.

Al used to use them for revenge.

This little café put up little fake trees for Christmas and menorahs for Hanukah and Kwanzaa.

Mmmm. Hot chocolate.

Some guy keeps staring at me.

He looks weird.

I'm just going to take my yummy snacks with me.

Dad gave me his Mokeskin bag so I can keep them in there.

Now to find Rosie!

* * *

_Rose's flat_

_6:15_

"Rosie! Rosie? Oh! This brings back some memories!"

Well, I was right about Rose snogging Scorpius. Against a wall.

Oh, NOW they acknowledge another human being in the room. Aw. I wanted to hex them.

Rose raised her left hand to show a ring with two little emeralds and one big ruby on the middle.

"Lily! Scorpius just _**PROPOSED**_! Oh Merlin! I'm late aren't I? Lily? Lily! LILY! _STOP LAUGHING!!! _Don't you remember how much you just wanted a little _peck_ from Scorpius!?"

Ahahaha. Lily looked _SO_ much like Hermione just then; I could have mixed the two up!

"Really?" said the almost forgotten boy. He sounded quite surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Well, yeah. You didn't know? I had crush on you for quite a while Scorp. Until I saw you and Rosie ("DON'T call me _Rosie!_") in the Heads' Dormitory. When I told my mum she said it reminded her of Ron and some git of a girl named Lavender." Rose had this expression saying she heard the same story.

"Oh! Lily! I have your diary from your 5th year! Wanna look at it?" Rose looked so- I don't know, desperate, excited, happy? I don't know. If only she inherited Aunt Hermione's hair trait. I would've known in an instant.

"Yeah, Lily! Let's have a look at it!" Great. Now Scorpius is eager.

**And end chapter one! I know it's pretty short but, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it says, "Boring" or, "Wow. What a waste of my precious time, which I will never get again." I will be happy. Again, if enough people like it I'll continue it. Sorry if my cliffhanger's boring. I **_**TRIED**_** to make a cliffhanger. I'll make a deal with you too. If you review, I will read and review one of your stories! Just one condition: I WILL NOT READ TWILIGHT. Sorry. I'm a HUGE hater. But dont hate me for that! Please! I hate when people hate me!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. HE LOVES ME!

**OK. We left off when Rose and Scorpius asked Lily if they can read her 5****th**** year diary. What will she answer? When will it start? How did Rose get Lily's diary? Why am I asking you all these questions? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I bother writing this if I owned anything?**

"Please Lil? C'mon! Let's read it!" Ugh. I _wish_ they'd stop! I'm going to say yes anyway.

"Lily! Ple-"

"If you'd stop asking, I'd say yes!" Finally. Got my answer out.

"'Kay. Let's see. Let's start with the Hogwarts Express ride."

She flicked her wand and the page turned to September 1st.

* * *

_September 1__st_

_Hogwarts Express_

_4:00 pm_

Yes! Scorpius is Head Boy. Just as I expected. And I'm now a prefect! An entire half-hour with Scorpius! Oh, and Rose.

I left my very best friends, Lorcan and Augusta (Lysander wasn't there because he decided to sit with his Hufflepuff friends), because I had to go to the Prefect's Cabin.

When I got there I heard some familiar voices. They sounded like they were mildly arguing.

"Scorpius! I don't want to talk about the bet! I was stupid and angry when I made it."

"Rose, stop trying to avoid the subject! I want to talk to you. This is about the bet, so, sorry. But I think I've found her."

"Found who, exactly?"

"You said I couldn't love anyone, even if I tried. Well, I tried, and I _do_ love someone."

"Out with it, then. Who is it?"

"I won't tell you, but I'll give you 3 hints. She has red hair,"

I have red hair…

"Blue eyes,"

I have blue eyes.

"And top marks."

I have top marks!

Merlin's beard! It's me! Scorpius is in love with me too! Oh my GOD! I'm so happy!

"Do you know who she is?"

"I have an idea, but I won't tell you who I think it is."

"Fine."

I opened the door.

"Hi Lil!" They both said at the same time.

Rose looked a little pink.

"Scorpius. Rose. Congrats on being chosen for Heads!" I feel so cheery now!

"Er-Thanks, Lily. You seem cheerful." Scorpius said. He must have known I was at the door. He's blushing! How cute!

"Lil. The meeting isn't for another hour, you know." said Rose.

She's just jealous, because Scorpius is one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts, and he is in love with _me_.

"Oops. Sorry. Be back in an hour!"

* * *

_Prefects' Carriage_

_5:00 PM_

"Well, as you all should know, I am Head Boy, and Rose is Head Girl," said Scorpius.

"5th years, you know that you definitely cannot abuse your power as a prefect. Same to you 6th and 7th years," she said glancing at me.

"Is that all?" asked E.J Macmillan. He's a Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, that should be all. Right, Rose?" Scorpius looked at her for an answer.

"Yes. Remember to show the First years where their common room is. That's all," she ended with a smile.

Before I closed the door I heard Scorpius ask her again.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, I do. And I know for a fact that she feels the same way."

"Good. I'm glad she does."

Even though I couldn't see their faces, I could hear his smirk in the way he said it.

I'm so happy right now!

* * *

_Hogsmeade Station_

_6:30 PM_

Well, here we are, back at school. Since Scorpius and Rose are now Heads, I can't sit with them. They have to go in the Head's Carriage. So I sit with Augusta Longbottom, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Ricky Davies, and Eniya Troque. All of my closest friends!

I CANNOT wait until the Feast tonight!

* * *

_The Great Hall_

_7:00 PM_

Ever since Voldemort died, the House tables were eliminated.

I felt that I should add that for some unknown reason.

I usually sit with the same group every year: My family: Rose, Al, Hugo, Dominique, Luis, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Fred; Scorpius, pretty much considered as family because he is not even _remotely_ interested in Dark stuff; and my BEST friends, Lorcan and Augusta.

But, sadly, there is a new table in the front.

The Heads' table.

So Rose and Scorpius have to sit alone, even though my dearest Scorpius was most likely pining for me, wanting me to occupy that chair instead of my cousin, who pretty much is my less girly twin, Rose.

The only good thing about the feast this year is the food. The House Elves, who are now being paid a Knut every two months, thanks to Aunt Hermione, made all of my favorites!

* * *

_Gryffindor Common room_

_10:30 PM_

Only Windy (Augusta's nickname; She made up herself from the _gust_ part of her name) and I stayed in the common room that night.

"Why do you like Scorp so much, Lil?" she asked, eating one of our marshy-maloos (The way I say marshmallows, it's fun try it).

"Like? I _**LOVE**_ him! His platinum-blonde hair, his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor! But most of all, his silvery blue eyes. They're not the color of a memory, a little darker, if you look closely."

"Merlin, Lily, you make him sound like a god! I know who he's in love with, Lily, so let me tell you before you get hurt."

"Windy, I know he loves me. He said so himself!" Ha! So there Windy!

"Did he say, 'I love Lily Luna Potter'?" Damn. Forgot 'bout that.

"I- I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed. Rose said she'd show us the Head's Dorm tomorrow."

"I bet 5 sickles that she and Scorp won't!"

"I accept that bet, but let's make it a Galleon!"

"Alright. Let's get some sleep now."

I nodded and followed her to the dormitory.

* * *

_September 2nd_

_Great Hall_

_8:30 AM_

Yay, breakfast.

The only meal where the Heads don't have to sit with each other, since no one is there to care.

But, they are.

This is so weird.

Scorpius is in love with me.

And he's with Rose.

She got him to eat French toast.

He absolutely _hates_ French toast!

He thinks it's way too sweet.

Oh no! They've seen me!

"Lily! Lil! Wanna come and eat with us?" asked Scorpius.

I saw Rose mutter something to him. I didn't get to hear.

I walked over and smiled.

"Rose, didn't you say that you guys are gonna show us the Heads' tower? 'Cause Windy doesn't believe me," I asked with very false politeness.

"Oh, yeah! Yes, we are, unless Scorpius doesn't agree." She looked at Scorpius and he nodded.

"Alright. How about… 4:00 this afternoon?"

"HA! Windy owes me a Galleon! Another one into _TSLCF4000_!"

"What does that stand for?" they asked at the same time.

"The Sad Lily Charity for a _Firebolt 4000_." I stated simply. Mum and dad won't get me one.

*pout pout*

"Rose, Lily? I've just noticed that I haven't seen Frank lately. Where is he?" asked Scorpius.

I noted that he said Rose first. Oh well. At least he loves ME.

"Frank wanted to try sixth year in Durmstrang. He said if he likes it there, he'll stay. If he doesn't, he'll be back here," said Rose. As if I wasn't about to say that.

"Well, I'm off to the library. See you!"

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_3:50 PM_

The entire Weasley clan at Hogwarts was waiting for the one Weasley that wasn't there.

Once she comes, she says," Alright. Come now. It's just past the Room of Requirement."

Windy hands me my Galleon and we head off.

The portrait was of a mermaid with pink hair and a blue tail.

"Password?" she said in a melodic voice.

"Bun bun…" muttered Rose.

"What was that password?" asked Windy.

"Rose decided it. Her favorite animal is a bunny she says." Said Scorpius with a look of indifference.

"_Malfoy!_" she hissed

"Back to last names are we, love?"

Love…

LOVE?

Uhh… Maybe he started calling all his girl friends "love"?

Yeah… Yes. He did. Sooner or later he'll be calling me _love_.

"Yes. We are. You promised not to tell!" she said with a grimace.

"What's so bad about your family knowing your favorite animal?" still with indifference.

"Point taken, Malfoy. Alright everyone. In." she replied.

* * *

_Head's Dormitory_

_4:30 PM_

Scorpius is always near Rose now.

That used to be _me_.

He used to treat me like his sister, or something.

"Lily, what are you writing?" he asked me.

"Well, I want to be on the _Prophet_ after school, so I write in my _personal, private _diary." Hoped that he got the message that I'd rather not be bothered.

"Oh. Alright then. Can I read it?" he teased.

"Do you know one thing that I've inherited from my mum, _Malfoy_?" I used his last name in the hopes he'd call me _love_.

"No, I don't know, _Potter_." He said. Last hope, gone.

"Her excellent Bat-Bogey hexing skills." I said with a bright smile.

"A-alright. Don't hex me Lil. Those things smell like- _aughh!_"

"Scorpius?" said Rose. "Scor- HAHAHA! Scorpius got hit with Lily's Bat-Bogey hex!"

The room was filled with laughs and Scorpius was surrounded by flying bogeys.

The only way for this to get better is if Scorpius kissed me!

**What will happen next? **

**Heeheehee *I have your wallet* Nyeh heh heh heh**

**RnR please!**


	3. Lorcan and Windy

**Lily's worrying about the fact that Scorpius called Rose "Love." And she set a Bat-Bogey Hex at him! This chapter's mostly about Lily's best friends Lorcan and Augusta "Windy" but there is a Rose/Scorpius moment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but characters you don't recognize and all personalities. Everything is copyright by J.K.R and blah blah blah**

_September 10__th_

_6:45 AM_

_By the lake_

I can't believe I lost this.

I'm a dunce.

Windy found it under my bed after eight days of looking.

Buggering dunce, I am.

Well, to catch up, Scorpius still hasn't called me love, I'm still at the top of the class, I need 15 more galleons to get a _Firebolt 4000_, and Windy and Lorcan look like they're _finally_ starting to like each other.

I can tell. One day last week- when I lost this- I caught Windy staring at Lorcan during Quidditch, instead of cheering me on when I score.

And, a couple days ago, when Penelope "Pug-Face" Parkinson made fun of Windy and Lorcan for dating, Lorcan lightly blushed, and Windy also blushed and muttered, "Shove off, Parkinson," real quiet like.

Hugo asked me if I was worried that I would become a third wheel when they actually do start dating. I said that I knew that this would happen eventually, so I wasn't.

Rose has been avoiding me lately. I don't understand it.

She's usually the one to be up front with me.

Ooh! The sunrise! The reason I'm up so early.

It's so _beautiful._ No wonder so many people are morning people.

Maybe I'll be one too now.

* * *

_12:36 PM_

_Library_

I wish that there would be more new books.

Or maybe even Muggle books!

The newest book we have here is called _The Golden Trio's Adventure_.

That's a book not totally based off of my dad! *sarcasm sarcasm*

"You know that other people are still after you."

"Yeah, and? You're the one that wanted to keep it a secret!"

Those voices were familiar, but too hushed for me to figure out who they belonged to.

"I know, I know. But, if any of my family knew, they'd give you a restraining order, Scorp."

Male voice: Scorpius.

"Well, does this help you, Rosie?"

Female voice: Rose.

Silence…

"Don't call me Rosie. And, yes, it helps a little."

"Good. Let's get some lunch, shall we?"

"You go. I wanna start Charms homework."

"Fine. Remember, I changed the password."

"What is it?"

"Al, mind your own business."

"Excellent."

At this, I stepped in. They were in my favorite section, so they weren't surprised to see me.

"Hello, Rose, Scorp. Have you read Teddy's novel? It's really good. I love it," I stated facing the shelf.

"No, I haven't! I can't believe I still haven't read it. Do you have a copy, Lily?"

"Not with me now, no. I, um, kinda, uh, lost it. But, I'll bring it to you the minute I find it. Promise. And, Rosie? Can you help me with my Potions homework?"

"Don't call me Rosie! Sure, I'll help you. What is it?"

"The Metamorphoguise Potion. I still don't get how it works."

"Did you ask Teddy?"

"The assignment's due _tomorrow_. And my first class is potions!"

"Alright. I'll help you. C'mon over here."

Yes! An O on the assignment, guaranteed!

* * *

_Great Hall_

_8:21 PM_

I'm grumpy.

There's no turkey for dinner. This is EUROPE! There's ALWAYS turkey!

I can't find out a way to get 15 galleons before Monday.

AND SCORPIUS STILL WON'T CALL ME _LOVE!_

"Lily. Stop hitting your head, before you get serious brain damage," said Lorcan.

"What would _you_ know about brain damage?" I asked while still pounding my head against the table.

"My mum went to America last summer, and saw a man, with an IQ of 200, go mad because he kept hitting his head whenever he got something wrong."

"Lucky him."

"Shew, wazzar oo oning oo do bou or irebot purtousin?" asked Windy, her mouth full of mince pie. Lorcan and I amazingly understood this, while Lysander, Ricky, and Eniya looked repulsed and confused.

"She said, 'So, what are you going to do about your _Firebolt 4000_?' Well, I'm going to put a sheet on the message board that says, 'One galleon to ride the new _Firebolt 4000!'_ And anyone who signs the sheet has to give me a galleon for a 20 minute ride on my _Firebolt_," I said.

"But, what if someone crashes into a tower, or something?" asked Ricky. Even though he's not one of my closest friends, he cares _a lot_ about my possessions.

"Do you know _why_ the _Firebolt 4000_ is so expensive? It has a safety system, and is virtually _indestructible_!"

"Lily, take my galleon. I want a ride! Can I test it out by ramming into a tower?" said Lysander. He likes to do –er–_experiments _with things that can't break. Most of us call what he has suicidal intelligence.

"NO!" the rest of us said.

Before I knew it, I had five more galleons. Ricky gave me two for a 40 minute ride.

"See, Lorcan? Hitting your head gets the best ideas sometimes!" I stated happily.

* * *

_September 12_

_7:34 AM_

Well, it's Saturday, and I have nothing to do. I have to wait till Wednesday to get my broom.

I have 12 extra galleons. It _is_ a Hogsmeade weekend.

I threw a pillow at Windy. "Windy! Let's go to Hogsmeade!" I told her.

"Why? We've been everywhere at least once," she said, still reading her issue of _Witch Weekly_.

"I'm bored and I have money. C'mon! I can send Tootles to get everybody!"

"Fine. I'll get our stuff ready."

YAY!

Tootles is my mini owl. In each note, except Lorcan's, I wrote, _Once we get to the Three Broomsticks, say you forgot something somewhere so that Windy and Lorcan are left alone._

* * *

_11:38 AM_

_Three Broomsticks_

Ricky, Eniya, Lysander, Hugo, and I were hiding in a booth with a full view of Windy and Lorcan.

Good thing for Extendable Ears.

"Lily planned this, I bet," said Windy. See? That's why she's my best friend. She sees right through me.

"Oh well, can't be helped. D'you wanna check out the new library down by Puttifoot's?" asked Lorcan

New library!

"Sure, then can we go back to Honeyduke's? Lily wouldn't let me get anything but sugar quills."

"Great. Let's go," answered Lorcan. He held out his arm, and she actually took it!

"Great! This was a success! And can–." I started to say before everyone cut me off.

"–We go to the new library?" Am I that predictable?

* * *

_12:30 PM_

_Honeyduke's_

We finally caught up with them.

They didn't just go to the library and Honeyduke's.

No, they went _everywhere_. Except Puttifoot's.

We followed them everywhere too, but we got sidetracked at the Quidditch gear shop.

Now we're here back at Honeyduke's.

"So, how was your _date_ with Lorcan?" I asked Windy once everyone else went to check out the Muggle candy. I don't find those interesting. Dad makes us go Treat-or-Tricking every year and we only get Muggle candy.

"It was not a date! But it was fun. Thanks, Lil'" she said.

"HA! You're pink! It _was_ a date!" I stated loudly. I ran off before she could yell at me.

I found Lorcan outside waiting for everyone.

"So, Lorcan… How was your date with Windy?" I asked him.

"It wasn't a date. But I had fun. I think Windy did too," he answered. His answer was calmer than Windy's by a long shot. Then he looked all dreamy.

NOT the good-looking dreamy! The Luna Lovegood version of dreamy. Oh my gosh! I had a weird idea and I _need_ to ask…

"Do you fancy her?" I asked.

"Fancy who?" he asked, dreaminess gone from his voice.

"Windy."

"WHAT? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. She's pretty ,you get along with her better than me, you have a lot in common, and-."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"'Yeah', what?"

"Yeah… I fancy her…."

"YES! I was right!"

"Lily, you've gotta promise you won't tell her! And don't get all giggly when I'm with her, alright! That would ruin our friendship, and since we're both friends with you, if we saw each other, it'd be all akward!" he said all paranoid-like and gripping my shoulder.

"Alright," I said," but when did you start fancying her?"

"I don't know. Maybe, last year, before term ended? I just looked at her once and thought, 'When did she get so pretty?' Then it kept getting stronger. I started liking her up to the point of completely fancying. Lily? Are you _tearing up?_"

"I'm sorry. That… that's just too sweet. I've never even read something like that in any of my books. Can I send something like that to Teddy for a novel?"

"Only if you don't use our names," he said.

"What's going on out here?" asked Windy with a bag full of sweets. She'd better share with me!

"I can't tell you. I actually _keep_ my promises, unlike you two."

"Promises are meant to be broken," they both said at the same time.

"So, can I tell her, Lorcan?" I asked, very, very nicely.

"NO!" he yelled. Jeez. I was _just_ joking!

"What, are you two going out?" she said, her mouth full of chocolate frog.

"Of course we're not! Windy, you _know_ who I like," I told her. She's stupid at times

"That doesn't mean you can't date other people," she said. I'm stupid at times!

"Point taken. Well, where should we go next?" I asked irritably.

"Hogwarts. I wanna start reading this book," said Lorcan, examining his book.

"So, Lorcan, when are you going to that girl you like her?" I asked hoping Windy's reaction would be better than what she answered.

"That's sweet. You like girls now Lorcan? Who is it?"

"I can't tell you. And Lily, I don't know when I'll tell her. Maybe once I'm sure she likes me back."

That's what he said, but his eyes said, "Ask Windy!"

* * *

_Girls Dormitory_

_9:00 PM_

So, I went up to Windy while she was reading one of Teddy's friend's novel and asked,

"Do you fancy Lorcan?"

"WHAT? Where would you get an idea like that?" Why do I get the feeling that I've seen this before?

"Well, he's, um, _kinda_ handsome, and you have a lot in common, so I just assumed-"

"Maybe…Maybe I _do_ fancy him… I don't know! But once he looks at me with those silvery eyes…"

She just went silent. That was what really surprised me. Windy's _never_ silent. _Ever._

"Oh, what am I saying? I sound just like Rose!"

"What do you mean, 'Rose?'"

"Didn't you know? Rose has liked Scorpius _way_ before you did! Oh no! I promised I wouldn't tell you!"

"Why wouldn't she tell me? We've competed for guys before. What's so different about Scorpius?"

"Think, Lily, _think_."

"Well, she's sharing a dorm with just him, and *gasp* she doesn't want to compete! She wants to _win_!"

**Well, that's enough for this chapter. I think Windy's had too much butterbeer. No more for her!**

**What will happen next?**

**RnR!**


	4. Problems

**Continued from last chapter…**

"_Didn't you know? Rose has liked Scorpius way before you did! Oh no! I promised I wouldn't tell you!"_

"_Why wouldn't she tell me? We've competed for guys before. What's so different about Scorpius?"_

"_Think, Lily, think."_

"_Well, she's sharing a dorm with just him, and *gasp* she doesn't want to compete! She wants to win!"_

**What will happen?**

_September 12_

_The Shrieking Shack_

_6:00_

I've been in here all night.

I'm so mad right now!

_I'_**m so **_**m**__ad _I **ca**_n't __**eve**_**n **wr_it__**e no**_**r**ma_ll__**y!**_

*deep breath*

Alright. I'm better.

I can't believe that Windy or Rose even told me! They were the two people closest to me. And now I wonder who Scorpius really likes.

Now that I think about it, Rose has red hair, blue eyes, and top marks. (A/N: Finally, Lily's using that brain of hers)

It could be either one of us.

"Lil? Are you in here?" Windy found me?

"Lily? Look, I'm sorry. I should've told you long ago about my feelings for Scorpius," and Rose is here too!

What a perfect day!

"Rose. We can compete for him, but not telling me? That was cruel. _You_ were the one who knew the most about _my_ feelings. Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"Lily… I didn't want to compete this time! Nearly every time we've competed for someone, you've won. I wanted Scorpius this time. I just want to tell you now, that I'm sure I love him way more than you do, and I am _not_ going to lose to you! You don't even _know_ him! I've known him ever since our first year. He's one of the closest people to me. I'm sure all you know are what all his fangirls know!"

"I AM NOT A FANGIRL! I _love_ him! I do too know him! I know all about him! I know what and _who_ he loves and hates! I know that he'd _never_ show an interest in some tomboy like you! You… You're just… _ONE OF HIS __**GUY**__FRIENDS!_" I was about to cry just then.

"L-Lily, Rose, please… stop shouting," said Windy.

"Shut up! You've known all along, and you've _never_ told me! You'd only tell me in your half-drunken stupor! And you know what? I'll be like you! Merlin, I'm sorry Lorcan… LORCAN LIKES YOU! There! I told a secret that'll hurt one of my best friends! Maybe I'll set Lorcan up with someone else! Someone who won't keep heart-breaking secrets from him!" This time, I did start crying.

With that, I ran off.

And guess where my tear-stained face ended up?

Scorpius.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID ARSE!" I shouted.

"Lily? Calm down! What happened?"

"Rose! It's her! I hate her now and it's all your effing fault!"

And guess what happened next?

Rose comes out. Her face was still dry, but her eyes weren't

"You hate me, Lil? Just because of that?"

"No! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T SAY A THING! YOU EVEN GOT A HEAD START!"

"WELL _EXCUSE_ ME FOR BEING OLDER!"

"EVERYBODY, _SHUT UP!_" yelled Scorpius, "Just tell me what happened!"

"Ask Rose," I said still crying like crazy, "And Windy?"

"Yes?" she asked the quietest voice this morning.

"Have fun with your new best friend."

Then I ran.

I ignored them calling me back.

I just kept running to Ollie's in my pajama's

Ollie's Hagrid and Madame Maxime's 20 year old son.

I pounded on his door, "Ollie! Ollie, open up!"

"Hang on Lily! Lemme get some trousers on!"

He opened the door, probably hoping to see a happy Lily.

Sad to say he was disappointed.

"What's wrong? Summin' happen?"

"Ollie? Can you make some tea?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Sure. C'min, c'min. Just take a seat on the sofa. Tell me what happened."

After he gave me some tea and cookies, I told him about this morning. And even though I didn't want to admit it, saying it aloud like that, made me feel much better. Especially the part about Lorcan and Windy.

"Really? All that… for a _boy_? Merlin!"

"So… so whaddaya think I should do? I'm lost," I told him quietly.

"I think that you have three options. Go on hating Rose, and win over Scorpius, give up Scorpius and apologize to Rose, or you can go to my mum's school."

"I think I'd do best with the last one, but I don't know French. Is there a fourth option?"

"You can tell Scorpius how you feel, and know for sure who he likes," he said.

"Do you have a French to English dictionary?"

Ollie sighed and took a large gulp from his mug.

"Lily, you can run away, but all you'll feel is regret. You even told Windy that Lorcan likes her? Even after you promised not to? Lily… I know you've been having it rough, but, really?"

"But," I said, "I… I don't really know what made me do that. Can I stay here today, instead of my classes? I don't really think I can face them now."

Ollie sighed again and nodded.

"But, you've gotta help me with the creatures, an' stuff. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks, Ollie."

"It's the least I can do. I don't think I'd be allowed here if your dad didn't prove my dad innocent."

"What's that gotta do with me?"

"I'll tell you when you try the fourth option," he said with a small smile.

* * *

_The Forbidden Forest_

_4:00 PM_

Ollie's working with the Thestrals, and since I can't see them, I can't really help.

Ollie's seen his dog die. Must've been very sad. (A/N: I don't know if that counts as seeing death, but no one's gonna die in my story. I think…)

"Lily? Can you go back and start making lunch?" he asked. I was more than happy to.

Living on scheduled meals my whole life, I wasn't used to eating this late.

On my way back to the hut, I ran into Thomas Finnegan.

Why he was there, I have no clue.

"Afternoon, Lily! What're you doing here instead of your class?" he asked in his Irish accent. "He should've been named Seamus the second," my dad always said. That's true. From what I've seen of Seamus, they look as alike as Al and Dad.

"I should be asking that question! Actually, Ollie's got me permission to skip my classes today. So, why're _you_ out here?" I asked in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Neville wants me to get some meat for the new plants. I can't really say the name. It's too long and weird."

"What kind of meat do you need? I'll get it for you."

"Uhh… something bloody. Maybe, dragon's?"

"Gimme a moment," I said. A minute later I came out with a pound of dragon's meat, "Here, anything else?"

"Yeah. There's been a rumor of you and Rosie fighting. And now Windy's skipping class too. Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked.

Tom's been known to like every other girl in the school. Sadly, I'm one of them. But, it's useful at times like this.

"Windy's skipping class? That's not like her. What about Lorcan?"

"I heard from Eniya that she's just locked herself in your dormitory. She's put a charm on her curtains that won't let them open from the outside. And Lorcan's just been smacking his books against his head. Neville's already sent him to the hospital wing because he was starting to bleed, and needed a calming drought."

"I can't believe it. _I_ caused all this! What've I done? I've caused my best friend and my old best friend emotional trauma! Tom, can you tell them I'm sorry. Tell Windy I still don't forgive her, but I'm sorry for what I said."

"I don't think that'll do much, but, okay," he muttered.

"As for Lorcan, can you tell him that I was stupid and angry when I told his secret?"

"If you're talking about the fact that Lorcan fancies Windy, we all know about it," he told me. I froze. Did I scream that loud that Hogwarts could hear me?

"Wha- how? Did… What?" he just laughed at my shock.

"Windy came walking in the common room saying, 'He likes me… He likes me...' over and over again. Lorcan was coming down the stairs just then and heard Windy. Then he went up to her and grabbed her shoulders and said, 'Lily told you?' By then it was pretty obvious that it was Lorcan who liked her, so he went bright red, and Windy ran upstairs crying."

I told him to leave then. I told a heart breaking secret. Now Lorcan's in the hospital wing because he was beating himself up!

I wrote a note to Ollie, saying that I was going back, and left it with the sandwiches I made for lunch.

First, I went to the hospital wing.

I found Lorcan sitting in a bed, eating a cucumber sandwich.

"L-Lorcan?" I said quietly. So quietly, I was surprised he heard it.

"Lily," he said. Then he just turned over so that he wasn't facing me.

I walked over to his bed and sat down. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, and if he doesn't forgive me, I'll have no more friends. I was about to, too, but he decided to talk first.

"It's okay. Don't say you're sorry. I should've just kept it from you. You can't keep a secret, even if your family depended on it. You've never kept a secret in your entire life! I- I don't think I even want to forgive you," he said. I think he was gonna go on, but I cut him off.

"Lorcan, I am sorry. You know I am. I don't know why I did what I did. But I can't take it back. Tom told me you were beating yourself up. I was planning on avoiding you for a while, but Ollie made me think better of it. Windy's locked herself up, you know. I heard that you pretty much told everyone that you like her this morning," I told him. I felt so bad. He wouldn't even look at my face.

"Yeah… I guess I did. I really like her, too. I'd go up and tell her to her face, but if I tried, I wouldn't be able too."

"Why's that?"

The stairs turn into a slide if a boy tries to go in the girls' dormitories, remember?" He hit my head lightly. The gesture made me feel _a lot_ better, because if he was really mad at me, he'd hit me for real.

"I'm going to go apologize to Windy now. See you later…"

* * *

_Girl's dormitory_

_6:26 PM_

I saw that Windy's curtains were drawn, but I could still hear her. She was crying. A lot. This made me a little less angry at her.

"Go away. Whoever you are! Leave me alone!" I take it back.

"Too bad. Now hear what I have to say," I said. After seeing this, I wasn't _too_ mad.

"Lily? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be yelling at someone else by now?" I can tell she's mad at me.

"No. I'm here to tell you that Lorcan's in the hospital, and that I'm sorry."

"No, I should be sorry. I betrayed your trust by keeping a secret from y- wait. Lorcan's in the hospital? Why? What happened?" She opened the curtains, finally.

"He's been beating himself up, ever since this morning. He started bleeding a while ago. I was just there a couple minutes ago, to tell him I was sorry. I've been with Ollie all day," I told her quietly.

Turns out she's already forgiven me! Since neither of us want to go to our classes, we just sat there and talked. We mostly talked about Lorcan and Scorpius.

"God, Lily, never let me challenge Hugo to another butterbeer contest. Turns out if you drink too much you can get tipsy."

Eniya came back with Izumi. She's from Japan, but came here to Hogwarts on an exchange program. (**A/N: Izumi's a girl name right? I just **_**had**_** to have someone Japanese in this!**)

"Finally! You came out Windy!" she said.

"Izumi, here's you backwards book," she said giving back Izumi's book.

"I've _told_ you, it's called _manga_! And it's not backwards where I come from," she replied. (**A/N: I also needed manga**)

"Whatever. I don't really get it anyway. Why did she just tell the guy she liked him? He had a _girlfriend_! And now that stupid guy realized his true feelings, and had an affair! What a bad example for people under 10," Windy explained shaking her head.

When I heard that, I thought of Rose, Scorpius, and myself. I see myself as the girlfriend, and Rose as the rival. He was mine first! And now Rose is taking him away. I feel like the baby people always take candy from. I know it's only seven, but, I feel pretty sleepy now.

* * *

_9:12 PM_

_Girls Dormitory_

_**I CANNOT GET TO SLEEP!**_

They keep saying, "manga" this and "Hogsmeade" that!

Then they started talking about me!

Do they think I'm asleep through all my grumbling and fidgeting?

"I've hear that Lily skipped class because of our favorite Ravenclaw, Scorpius Malfoy! Is that true Windy?" asked Harriet Hathrough. The most annoying girl in the world! Her stupid high pitched voice, plus her annoying laugh, makes her one of the most hated people in Hogwarts. Not just that. She's snobby, up-tight, and spoiled. She has her own little gang, and threatens people. _With first year hexes!_

"Sorry, Hathrough. You're gonna have to ask Lily about that!" exclaimed Windy. Hated Harriet Hathrough would never ask me, because I can really hit when I want to.

"Well, what about Rose and Scorpius? Aren't they dating now?" asked Melanie Rooter. My heart jumped then.

They can't be dating! They can't! James would've come marching down to school and pummel Scorpius if they were!

"No," Windy answered, "They're not dating. Don't tell Lily this, but, they've kissed before!" My eyes widened at this. They've kissed?

"WHAT?" yelled the rest of them, and inside, I did too.

"From what I've heard, it was completely accidental. Last year, they were cleaning up the Transfiguration classroom after school one day, Rose tripped, and Scorpius caught her. And her mouth."

"How did they take it?" asked Izumi, "Like, did they enjoy it, or were they just embarrassed?"

"Well, _obviously_ Rose enjoyed it. She's fancied him ever since her third year! She's told Al, and he didn't take it well, but he accepted it. I've talked to Scorpius, and he said he _did_ enjoy it!" my heart completely sank, "He even kissed her back! Rosie told her feelings. Scorpius said he liked her a little. But, he wasn't eager for a relationship with a Weasley. So Rose started crying and yelling at him saying, 'You'll never find love even if you tried! And if you can, I'll give up on you. If you don't… You'll have to admit to the school that you like… The giant squid!' Scorpius told me that he can't say no to tears, so he took the bet. Apparently the one he likes is either Rose or Lily," Windy finished.

"How do you know?" asked Eniya.

"His three clues. The girl he likes has red hair, blue eyes, and top marks. And, please don't tell Lily this, but, I think it's Rose. OWW! HEY! LILY! You're s'posed to be asleep!" she said after I threw a pillow at her.

"Who could be asleep with you guys flapping you lips for the last two hours? I'll forgive that last bit, because you're free to your own opinion." I said matter-of-factly, holding another pillow.

And even though it hurt to say it, I thought it was Rose, too.

**End chapter 4! At least seven more chapters to go!**


	5. Monopoly solves most things

**Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF HARRY POTTER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not…**

_December 12_

_Prefect's bathroom_

_8:00 AM_

Wow. I'm _really_ stupid!

I lost my journal for _four effing_ months!

To fill in those months:

Lorcan and Windy, still not dating.

Me and Rose, still not made up.

Scorpius, still hasn't called me love, and is currently being avoided.

Yeah, I've avoided him for 4 months. Amazing, right?

It's Saturday, nothing to do. Can't go to Hogsmeade, because Al won't let me use the map, and Filch the II (Yes, the ugly and sad old dude, had a son) has been watching me like a hawk lately.

Al's been hitting on a _Slytherin_ girl!

Hugo's still a lazy, chubby, and annoying booger. Seriously, what happened to that guy? He used to be a fun and happy twig!

Well, I'm in the bathroom to be alone.

Considering how nice this place is, no one comes in here. Occasionally a couple comes in, and then sees me, then most likely go to a broom closet.

I'm here to think!

_**Lily thinking powers… ACTIVATE!**_

…

Not working.

Well, I'll just keep writing.

I do my best thinking when writing.

…

Hmm…

A kiss!

That would let me know if Scorpius and I are meant to be!

10 days. 10 days till the Christmas dance. Mistletoe will be everywhere once the drinks are spiked. Wait till Scorpius asks me to dance. "Accidentally" lead him into a mistletoe. Kiss Kiss!

Yes! This plan is 95% foolproof!

A peck, he doesn't love me.

A full-blast snog, HE LOVES ME!

Please, God, Merlin, the four giants of Termina, the three goddesses of Hyrule, make it a snog.

Yeah, I play The Legend of Zelda. So what? It's a fun game for something Muggle-made. I have all 20 games! And Uncle Dudley got me into it, so daddy can blames him.

Anyway, I feel like I should apologize to Rosie, and stop avoiding Scorpius.

To the Heads' Dormitory!

* * *

_In front of the Head's Dormitory_

_9:00_

Well, they've changed the password, _again!_

So, I have to wait until one of them comes passing by.

Hmm… well, I have nothing to do right now.

Stupid me not bringing a Gameboy 5000. I could've started the newest Zelda game Uncle Dudley sent me!

"Lily? What're you doing here?"

It took me _five_ _entire_ seconds to comprehend the voice.

Scorpius.

"I- uh- was actually- um- looking for you," I stuttered.

"Oh? After obviously avoiding me for months, you decide to talk to me. Well, why were you looking for me?" he asked. Aw! He sounded a bit hurt from the fact I've been avoiding him! No, Lily! This is not happy time!

"I'm sorry," I said straight out.

According to his face, Scorpius expected me to beat around the bush before saying anything important.

"What? For what?" he said, "It's Rose you should apologize to! She's been sulking ever since you said you hated her! D'you know how _agonizing_ it is to see one of the people you care most about be in pain? Why d'you think Rose came to find you that night? She knew you were hurt, even though _I_ still don't know why, so she went to see you! Now, since you've said you hate her, she doesn't look at me much! A glance here and there, but nothing more! Nothing coming out of her! No tears! No words! _No emotion!_" he looked kinda despairing, "Every day, she comes into the dormitory, looking as if she wants to cry her heart out! But she won't! She won't let herself! And- Lily? Merlin, Lily… Don't- Just, please, don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm just mad- no, frustrated. Neither one of my redheads have spoken to me lately," he finished. I had to smile, even though there was the major hurt I was feeling, I had to smile. It's close to being called "love." He called me "his redhead."

"I know. I'm still sorry. I called you an arse that day. And it was my fault that you had to endure all that 'agony.' But, I still won't tell you why we were fighting. I think that's Rose's place. D'you happen to know where she is?" I asked. He seemed a bit more cheerful than earlier.

"Yeah," he answered, "She's in her room. Here, hold on. (Password?) Cheer up, Rosie. (Denied) What? I just made that password _yesterday!_ Ummm... Oh! I've got it! Don't call me Rosie."

Wow, he knows Rosie! I'll be willing to bet that every time someone refers to her as "Rosie" she feels a chill on her spine.

The door opens. I step inside. Take a breath. And prepare to write everything after the chat I have with Rose.

* * *

_Rose's Room_

_11:21 AM_

Well, I've had my talk, and here's what happened:

"Scorpius, I am not hungry, thirsty or sick! Just leave me alone!"

"Well, love, I'm not here to ask you that. I have someone who wants to say something," he answered. Again with the "love?"

"Tell Al I don't want to see him either!" she said.

"I'll pass on the message when I see him," I said, thinking this was a good time to talk.

"L-Lily? I- um- ahem… Yes?" she asked with a startled, scared, and slightly happy expression.

"Well," I said, "I came to say sorry. I- I- well, there's no _real_ excuse for what happened, but… Rose… I'm really, truly, and desperately sorry. I love you, Rose. You're the sister I wish my parents gave me. You understand me most. You even understand my Muggle game fetish. Not even Windy understands that. I don't want to lose you over a boy. Ollie helped me with that. I can run away, I could just keep pretending I hate you for the rest of my life, but I don't want to. I can't. And if it makes you feel better, you can give me one of your never ending speeches, and I _will_ remember it word for word."

I was surprised to see her jump at me and hug me.

"Oh, Lily! I'm sorry! I've caused so much bloody trouble and hurt the two people I care most for! You and Scorpius. I know I've hurt him, even though he doesn't show it. And you… You wouldn't be avoiding me if you weren't hurt, as well. Starting today, I'm gonna tell you anything. Unless I think it should be Scorpius answering it. Ask away."

"Alright. How many times have you kissed him?" I asked. This one I was most anxious to hear.

"Uhm... I really think Scorpius should answer that."

"Well, I know about your first. Windy." I said before she could question me.

"Do ya want a cuppy cake?" I asked, conjuring a batch out of thin air. Okay, not thin air. I asked the house-elves to make some for me.

Rose chuckled, "Can't you use normal words like normal people?"

"Ah, but, I'm _not_ a normal person!" I said, happily. In truth, I probably am the most abnormal person in the world. Or at least the Wizarding world.

So for the rest of those two hours, we talked and played wizard chess, Exploding Snap, and read my past journals. Every time I finish with one, I give it to Rose, for safe-keeping. Also so that she can review it for, like, grammatical and punctuation errors. I _am_ aiming for the _Daily Prophet_.

"Lily, do you really remember _every_ single word someone says to you?" Rose asked during one of our chess games.

"Not for long, knight to D5, I usually forget after an hour. That's why I write it down as soon as I can," I said. Yes! Her queen was _mine_! Mwahahaha!

"Well, you won this time. Wanna ask Scorpius if he wants to play Wizard Monopoly?"

"Sure, hold on; let me get Lorcan and Windy to join us!" I said. They were most likely wondering what I was doing.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common room_

_11:43 AM_

I _cannot_ believe what I just saw!

I went to get Windy first, so I went to the dormitory first; she wasn't there.

So I went to Lorcan's dormitory to see if he was there; he was.

He was _also_ with Windy!

Snogging.

They didn't even notice me until I said, "Oh my _god!_ Lock the door next time!"

They both went crimson, and I ran out.

So now I'm waiting for Rose and Scorpius to get over here so we can play my special edition of Wizard Monopoly. I'm just too lazy to bring it over there! Hahaha

"_LILY LUNA POTTER!_"

Oh, snap, crackle, pop. _RICE KRISPIES!_

Of course, instead of the source of voice, all eyes were on me. Really? Me? Why, Merlin? Or did you send Morgan to look after me?

"Coming…" I grumbled, as I was climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Great, I'm the bad guy.

"What the effing bloody hell was _that_ about?" she asked. She's mad. She's all kinds of mad, while Lorcan was just sitting there, looking like he wanted to just burst out laughing.

"Well, I was looking for you, because Rose and I wanted to play Monopoly. You know how boring it is with only two people. So Rose invited Scorpius, and I was going to invite you two. I looked in our room first, and when I couldn't find you, I went to Lorcan's room to find you two. Don't you know it's kinda disturbing to see your two best friends snogging each other?" I said.

Lorcan exploded. He _really_ exploded. Windy was just looking at him as if he was insane.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, God, this is funny! Windy, your f-face! When she came in! A-and, Lily! HAHAHAHA! You j-just burst in! *deep breath* Whoo! It's like you planned it!" he said. Okay, now _I_ think he's gone mad.

"Are you done, Lorcan?" Windy asked irritably.

"Yes, love, I'm done."

"Don't you 'love' me!" she said.

"Yes, I do."

Typical Lorcan. He makes everything a joke. Well, most things, anyway.

"Not like that! Oh, just forget it! Why _didn't_ you lock the door, anyway?"

"Because, I was just so happy to find out _you_, the extremely picky person, fancied _me_. And you even came into my room, interrupted my essay, and told me straight out! That'd make a bloke forget to lock a door. Even if the Dark Lord came back to life, I'd still forget," he explained. Wow, he liked her that long/much?

I took this little moment to try and sneak out.

Success!

Well, my hand's cramping. I'm going to stop writing for a bit.

"LILY!"

Oh, effing, bloody –

**Bad Lily! No swearing!** **Well, that was fun to write. Especially Scorpius' rant.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. James comes to Hogwarts!

**Hmmm… Well, I got nothing to write here!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything Harry Potter related. And for the last chapter, I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

_December 13_

_Rose's Room_

_11:34 PM_

I can't effing get to sleep!

Grrr…

I want to sleep, but I can't!

It's so weird. You know when you're _exhausted_ and you can't sleep? Yeah, that's me.

Well, I'm here because Harriet decided to have some _Hufflepuffs_ over.

Most people would think them _shy_ and _quiet_, they are _wrong_. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

They just talk! Nothing more! Well, at least the girls do.

The boys are the usually shy and quiet ones.

See, this is why we call her _Hated_ Harriet Hathrough. Her name helps with the alliteration.

Arg… I'll just sleep on the couch in the dormitory.

* * *

_December 14_

_Heads' Dormitory_

_12:34 AM_

Welp, I tried. And FAILED.

Maybe….

I know!

I'll ask Madam Petula for a sleeping potion!

_Hospital Wing_

_6:45 AM_

It worked!

I got to sleep!

Take _that_ Hufflepuffs!

Madam Petula was mad when I came in.

"What're you doing here? It's 12 o' clock in the bloody morning!" she said.

"Madam, can I have a sleeping potion? I've been trying to sleep, but I can't," I answered

"Oh, fine! Ruddy working at midnight… pay rise… what'd they do without me?" Is what I thought she said. She went of muttering to herself. Was Pomfrey that grouchy? I'll never know.

"Lily!"

Yay. The welcome party.

"Lily, why are you in the hospital? Rose was freaking out. 'Where's Lily? Oh no! She could've collapsed somewhere in the middle of the castle! Harry'd kill me if his daughter got hurt because of me! Oh no, oh no, oh no…' It was actually funny," said Windy. Of course, the nearly sadistic person comes first. But, she's still my best friend.

"Lily, why _are_ you in the hospital? You don't have any casts on…" Lorcan's here too.

"I couldn't get to sleep in our room, so I went to Rose's room, and _still_ couldn't sleep, so I came here and took a potion."

Madam Petula decided to let me leave early. Or should I say, make me leave early.

Seriously, she needs a love life. She's only 29!

At breakfast, Rose came to yell at me.

"You should've left a note, so Scorpius here wouldn't have freaked out!" she said

"Oh yes. Opposite day. Yes, Lily, I was the one freaking out while Rose was perfectly calm. And Rose didn't send a note to James, and he's not on his way here," said Scorpius.

Wait… James is coming? Oh bloody hell!

"You sent for James? Why'd you do that? He's gonna freak out, and follow me to make sure… Oh bloody effing hell, Rose! I'll never get a date _again!_ He's the stupid big brother type, idiot! He'll make sure not even _Lorcan_ can speak to me!"

"What? James is coming? Great, Lily. Why'd you send for him?" said Al. He came out of nowhere.

"_I_ didn't. _She_ did."

"But, if he comes here, and finds out about my P in charms, he'll kill me _and _tell dad!"

"LILY!"

"Oh bloody hell."

James stormed over here, in his usual big brother manner.

"Hi, James. Lily's fine, so you can go back home now," said Al, but James just ignored that and started questioning me.

"Lily, are you hurt? Did someone hit you? Did a boy hurt you? Who is it? I'll make sure that prat gets what's coming to him. I'll-"

"_James_. Stop. I'm fine. I just went to the hospital, to take a sleeping potion. That's all."

"Really? Alright, fine. Well, I'm not just here because of Rose's owl. I'm here for a Quidditch show, on Christmas. Like those muggle aeroplane shows, but better. I was qualified to perform! Within the week, more people are coming. I was planning to come on Thursday, but Rose worried me with the note. So, here I am!" he said

Al and I just had our mouths open like a dead fish. James. Here. 10 days. Overly protective brother. Early death. AAAAHHHH!

"Oh, Al, how are your N.E.W.T's? I'm sure you got top 5," said James. He doesn't ask about my O.W.L's, because I'm _always_ top.

"Ah, yes. Um, about that- I, uh, didn't do so, ahem, well. I, got 4 good grades… and the others, um, not so well," said Al. Ah, poor big brother. If he spent time studying, instead of girl chasing, he'd get better marks.

"What did you pass?"

"Defense, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. E's in Transfiguration and Herbology, and O's in Defense and Potions."

"Well, those are the most important ones. I wish you'd pass charms, though. I was horrible at Herbology. Probably because Neville was always pressuring me during class. 'James, you need to work harder,' 'James, have you been studying?' 'James, you killed you plant!' It got real annoying. So, Lily, how've you been doing?" he asked me after his weird speech.

"The usual: top 5 in every class. How's Teddy?"

"Oh, he's helping with the _Prophet_ lately. He's out of ideas for his new book. He wants you to send in some ideas to him. Some of his greatest works were thanks to you, he says," said James. Really? His _greatest_ works, because of _me?_ Oh, I'm touched!

"Lily, didn't you say you were gonna send _that_ one in, a couple months ago? I thought that would be a good one," stated Lorcan.

"That one? That one… OH! _That_ one! Yeah, I was gonna send it in, but got kinda sidetracked and forgot," I said. Ooh! That would make an awesome story! I wonder how Teddy would make it into a romantic adventure.

"_That_ one? What are you two talking about? What, is it too embarrassing to admit, Lorcan?" asked Windy. Does she need to know _everything_?

"I'll tell you later. But, I think you'd like it," he answered.

"Did someone forget? It's breakfast. On _Friday_. The best day ever!" said Scorpius

"Why's that?" asked Al.

"Pancakes, waffles, bacon, cinnamon rolls, sausages, fresh fruit, _and_ PANCAKES!"

"Scorpius," said Rose, "You've said pancakes twice."

"Yeah, because I love pancakes. I'm a pancake man. We never have pancakes at home. It's always bran muffins and bagels. So here, I _need_ pancakes, which are only served on Friday."

"They're served every day, you prat," said James. James just loves calling him a prat; he's come to accept him like everyone except Ron.

"WHAT? B-but… Why aren't there any when I come to breakfast every other day of the week?"

"Because, Scorpius, you come down late, and everyone loves pancakes."

"How did this discussion become about pancakes?" asked Al.

"Can we just eat?" asked Windy, "People are starting to stare."

"Well, of course they're staring. We are the children of the Golden Trio and the greatest members of Dumbledore's Army," said Lorcan.

"What about me?" asked Scorpius.

"You are, um, the, uh… hmm… the…. I don't know. Think of your own title! I want some of those pancakes."

* * *

_8:26 AM_

_Library_

I am SO bored.

I have nothing to do.

James is out playing Quidditch with Al, Hugo, and Lorcan.

They forgot me.

Rose is in class.

Windy's in her Runes class.

Scorpius is in the kitchens telling the house elves to make more pancakes.

I NEED something to do, or my head will burst!

Right now I'm just sucking on a sugar quill.

"Um… Lily Potter…" asked some unknown voice.

"Yeah, that's me," I said looking at the source of the voice.

It was a _really_ cute boy.

He looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I've seen him.

"I- er- I'm Zane Rickton. I'm a Ravenclaw prefect. We had rounds the other day, together?"

"Oh, yes! That's where I remember you! So, what did you need with me?" I asked. I wonder what a cute boy would need with me. I mean, I _am_ fairly pretty, but a complete stranger wouldn't just come and ask me out. Would he?

"I… um… wanted to ask you… if- if you…" he stuttered.

"Yes?"

"If you had someone you liked!" he yelled. He covered his mouth and turned a violent red. A red that could compete with mum's hair!

I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that I had my heart set on someone, like I did with almost every other boy who asked me out, but I didn't.

"No, why?"

"What? Someone as pretty as you not have a boyfriend?" he said, with much more confidence than earlier.

"Well, yes. I don't have a boyfriend, or someone I like."

"Would you try to like me?" he said, slightly pink.

_Would you try to like me?_

**Will she try to like him? I think this chapter was kinda pointless, but it will help with other things in the future!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Invisible Permission Slip

**Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: ME OWN NOTHING!**

"_Would you try to like me?" he said, slightly pink._

_December 15_

_My bed_

_12:46 AM_

I can't get that out of my mind!

Luckily,I had to go to class before I could answer.

He's just _too cute!_

He has dark brown hair, and light-ish brown eyes. He's almost as tall as Scorpius, too!

I wonder what he's like.

Hmm…

_The library_

_9:08 AM_

The prefects' meeting is in an _hour_!

How can I face Zane?

It'll be so weird.

I know!

I'll just sit in the back and stay silent.

* * *

_Prefects' lounge_

_10:05 AM_

Zane hasn't arrived yet.

Thank, Merlin.

I don't even know the guy, and I'm avoiding him!

"Lily?"

Great. He's arrived.

"Oh, hi, Rickton. How're you?"

"Please," he said, "Call me Zane. I'm fine. You mind if I sit here?"

"N-no, go ahead."

Oh, Merlin, this is so awkward. For me, anyway.

"Lily, I'll ask you again, or give up. Would you try to like me?"

I couldn't think of yes or no, so I said, "I don't even know you, and I'm sure you don't know much about me."

"Exactly. I _don't_ know you, but I want to get to know you," he said, "That's why, I want to take you out on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

That sounds nice. A butterbeer, Honeyduke's, maybe WWW?

"Sure, why not? It sounds fun!" I said. I think I sounded too eager, but Zane was elated.

"Really? Yes! Lily, I promise, you'll have the funnest date ever!"

"Alright, everyone, settle down! We're starting the meeting. Today we'll be planning the Christmas ball."

Then I blanked out (as usual), but all the while, Zane's arm was around me, and Scorpius looked at me in surprise.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_12:56 PM_

I'm kinda afraid to go on a date with Zane.

It's sweet that he likes me enough to want to get to know me, but what if it sucks?

What if he was dared to date me?

What if he's a total idiot?

No, he's a prefect. Prefects usually have top marks. Usually.

Hogsmeade is next week. At least, if the date goes out nicely, I won't have to worry about getting a date for the dance.

"Lily, _stop_ worrying! Look at me! I took a chance with Lorcan, and it turned out great! Maybe Rickton will turn out to be a good choice," said Windy.

"I know, but, you _know_ Lorcan. I know absolutely _nothing_ about Zane. What if he hates all the things I like? What if _I _hate all the things _he_ likes?"

"Just stop worrying. If it's bad, it's bad. If it's good, it's good," she answered, putting her hair up in her usual pigtails.

Hmph! She wouldn't know. Plus, if things do go well with Zane, what'll happen if Scorpius _is_ in love with me?

"Hullo, girls!" said Lorcan plopping himself in between us.

We were just talking for a while when some 6th year came up to Windy and said, "Windy Longbottom. Would you do me the honor of going to Hogsmeade with me next week?"

Lorcan looked really annoyed. Even though he's in 5th year, he's bigger than the average 7th year.

"That's really sweet, but-"

"She's not available that weekend," he said.

"Well, how about the dance?"

"She's not free then either."

"Hey, Scamander, I'm asking Windy here, not _you_."

"Well, Windy happens to be _my _girlfriend!" he said standing up.

Windy looked at Lorcan and blushed. They had never made it "official" because they agreed not to.

"Wh-what? Then why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because, haven't you heard what happened to the last person who crossed me?"

"No!"

"Infirmary. 6 months. Never proved that it was me," he said darkly.

"I- I'm sorry, sir, uh- I mean Scamander."

And the guy ran away.

"What was that?" asked Windy.

"What? What did I do?"

"I was perfectly capable of saying no, _by myself_!"

"Well, then you're perfectly capable of going to the dance, _by yourself_," said Lorcan, before storming off to the boys' dormitory.

Dramatic!

"Who was that, anyway?" I asked after a minute.

"Geoffrey McLaggen. He takes after his dad, doesn't he?"

"Who?"

"Cormac McLaggen! Your dad must've told you _some _stories about him. My dad told me when he played, Gryffindor suffered a really bad loss in Quidditch. And he broke your dad's skull," she said. I think she was pretending to be cheerful. I mean, who would be after your boyfriend ditches you.

Well, I have a new mission, don't I?

_**Mission: Cheer Up Windy and Possibly Get Her Back With Lorcan or Get Her a New Guy!**_

* * *

_The Great Hall_

_6:12 PM_

Windy's not cheering up.

Aunt Tonks must've been like this with Uncle Remus.

But how should I know, really?

I've taken her to Hogsmeade, the kitchens, _and_ gave her a ride on my broom.

And now girls are _swarming_ around Lorcan! Merlin, why did you send Morgan to watch me?

"Look at those girls. Idiots," said Windy glancing at Lorcan. Jealous, Windy?

"Hey, Lily, Windy. Look at my brother over there. I'm his twin! Why don't _I_ get girls following me?" said Lysander, stupid, stupid Lysander!

"Because, Lorcan plays hard to get, and is simply using them to make a certain person jealous," said Windy, standing up, "But it won't work! It _absolutely_ won't! Sorry, Lily, I'm going to the library. _Alone_."

What's with everyone storming off on me?

"What's with her?" asked Lysander.

"Ask, Lorcan. Sorry, I'm going to catch up with her," I said as I stormed off.

"What's with everyone storming off on me?" he asked to no one in particular.

I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Library_

_8: 32 PM_

She's not in the library.

I've searched everywhere.

Even the restricted section.

It's almost curfew, and it's not my day for rounds, so I can't go looking for her.

But she's probably in the usual place.

* * *

_Room of Requirement_

_8:45 PM_

Well here, I am.

_I need to find Augusta Longbottom,_ _I need to find Augusta Longbottom,_ _I need to find Augusta Longbottom._

The door appeared, and she was in there. Crying.

The room had a single bed, a lamp, and three windows.

She didn't hear me come in, so she was surprised when started patting her back.

"Shhh…. It's alright, Windy. Watch, in a few days, he'll be begging you to take him back."

"I-It's not that, L-Lily."

"Then what is it?"

"I think I love him…"

"Well, then you love him. You're obviously hurt by this, and I'm not taking sides, but you _are_ the one who started this."

"How's that?" asked Windy, her tears falling a little slower.

"You know men, they protect what they think is their property, and you didn't let him follow an ancient instinct."

"But," she answered, "you know us girls. We don't like it when we're treated like possessions. I mean, I liked it when he was protective of me, but I'm not _his!_"

How do you explain that in some form, she _is_ his? I have no idea.

Hmmm….

Ah! I've got it!

"Windy, you love him right? And I'm sure he loves you. So in some way, you two belong to each other. He's yours and you're his."

"How do you know all this? You've never been in a love relationship with a boy before," she said, her face dry.

"I just do. And I read a lot."

She started laughing for the first time in hours. Usually she just laughs like she blinks.

My metaphors are weird.

"Lil, can I tell you something?" she asked after a couple minutes.

"Sure?"

"I comforted Rose when she was like this once. You were sick in bed that day. Scorpius said something to her, and she ran in here crying. I comforted her, and she told me she loved him. This was, umm… two years ago? Yeah, two years."

So she's loved him for _two_ years? "I've loved him longer than you!"

Sure, whatever. I fell in love at first sight!

That was 5 years ago.

No, no, Lily. Don't go making fights again.

So, uh, Morgan, am I horrid enough for you? Maybe you want to send Merlin to watch over me? Because, I'm proving to be a very good girl. You can watch over Hathrough!

Guess not.

"Thanks for telling me while you're sober this time."

She laughed and decided to sleep here instead of Gryffindor tower.

"I'll stay here too."

As I said it, the room produced another bed, just for me.

* * *

_December 16_

_Room of Requirement_

_7:26 AM_

Windy's still sleeping.

I don't want to go to breakfast without her, after all that stuff last night.

"Hrmm… Lily? You awake?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Been waiting for you. Can we go get breakfast now?"

"Umm…. Can you check if Lorcan's there, first?"

"Y'know, if you weren't my best friend, I'd hit you right now."

"Thank you!" said Windy, as I was walking out the door.

* * *

_Great Hall_

_7:35 AM_

I could tell from the crowd of girls that Lorcan was indeed there.

I sent a message back to Windy, via Patronus, and watched as the cute little mouse run up the corridor.

I sat far away from Lorcan and waited for a sparrow to approach me.

"Hey, Lily"

Oh, he found me. And he has a small sunflower in his hand.

The group of girls looked at me, ready to kill. Seriously, he was popular before, but now?

"Lorcan. What's with the flower?"

"Where's Windy?"

Then Windy's sparrow (Patronus) came up to me and said, "Alright, bring up some breakfast please. Why doesn't the room supply food?"

Stupid, stupid Windy! Lorcan dashed through the hall, and most likely, up to the seventh floor.

"Hello, Potter. Where's our Lorcan heading off to?" said one of Lorcan's girls.

"Hey, back off!"

Ok, who was that?

Of course, Scorpius.

"Hullo, Scorpius. How're you?"

"Lily, who was that guy you were with yesterday, at the meeting?" he asked fiercely

"Zane?"

"Zane, who?"

"Zane Rickton, Ravenclaw, like you."

What was this, a knock-knock joke?

"Don't go out with him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, I said so!"

"What does that have to do with anything? And since when am I s'posed to listen to you?"

"I'm Head Boy!"

"And Rose is Head Girl! She won't say anything against it!"

"But she has," he said. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

So, I ran off. Not to the RoR, there'd be two snoggers there. To the Heads dormitory. I said the password (Cinnamon rolls) to find Rose dosing on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Rose! Rose, wake up! C'mon, Rosie."

"Don't call me Rosie. Whaddaya want, Lil'?" she asked when she finally woke up.

"Scorpius said that you were against me going out with Zane Rickton. Is that true?"

"No, I said nothing of the sort. You're going out with someone? Does that mean you're over Scorpius?" she asked too eagerly for my taste.

"No, I am not over him. I just thought I could date another guy once in a while. You should do it too."

"Wait, you said you're going out with Rickton, right? _Zane_ Rickton? You should definitely go out with him," said Rose, after a moment.

"Why?"

"He's terribly nice and funny! I went on rounds with him once, and I couldn't stop laughing at him. Hogsmeade, right? He'll probably take you to Zonko's, the Quidditch shop, and the Three Broomsticks. Based off what I know of him, anyway."

He plays Quidditch? He's amazing! Cute, nice, funny, and plays Quidditch? Where's he been all my life?

"What position does he play?" I asked after a long pause.

"Seeker. Not as great as Harry or Ginny, but still amazing."

"How do you know this?"

"I actually go to the games. He's new this year, too. You guys haven't played Ravenclaw?"

"No, the last time we were scheduled to play them, the weather was bad enough to cancel Quidditch."

"ROSE! DON'T TELL LILY SHE CAN GO OUT WITH RICKTON!" shouted Scorpius, as he came crashing through the door.

"Too late," I said with a smile, "Why can't I go out with him?"

"He's a heart-breaker!" he answered, obviously making that up.

"No, he's not! He's incredibly sweet! I've been on rounds with him, and he's told me he barely goes out. What's wrong with Lily going out with someone?" asked Rose. What happened to me saying that?

"She's too young! Watch she's going to get carried away like a common-"

"A _what_ exactly? What am I, Scorpius? You had _your_ first date when you were 13! I had mine last year with Lysander, remember? You weren't so against _that_. What, are you _jealous?_"

He turned pink.

"No! I- I just don't like seeing you off with people we don't know! Y'know, here, Rose and I are like your parents!"

"Dad would just say, 'Hey, good luck. Tell me when you break up with him." And mum would say, 'Careful, your relationship can get rocky fast.' So 'dad,' why can't I go out with him?"

"Because, I can't decide!"

Decide what?

* * *

_My Bed_

_8:52 PM_

I didn't find out what he needs to decide.

Does that mean he can't decide between Rose and I?

Does that mean he loves us both?

Thanks, Scorpius. Make everything more difficult for me. I love you, too!

Stupid, brainless arse.

Well, if all goes well with Zane, _I'm_ going to have to be the one who decides.

Yay.

**Review!**


	8. Date and Conflicting Emotions

**Chappie 8!**

**Disclaimer: Me own not. **

_December 17_

_Girls' Dormitory_

_9:07 PM_

They've changed it…

They've changed it.

THEY'VE CHANGED IT!

It's TOMORROW!

Hogsmeade is tomorrow!

I'm crying on the inside, while outside, I'm sure I look like a lunatic.

I'm not ready!

Last time I had a date was last year! That was only because Scorpius introduced me, and I couldn't say no!

I'm going to _die._

Why, Morgan, why?

Ooh! That rhymed! No, Lily! This is not the time for your random bursts!

"Lily, d-d'you need a calming potion?" Izumi asked when I was hitting myself with a pillow.

"No. Yes! I dunno… maybe?" I said, stupidly.

"What's wrong, Lily-kins? It'd be best if you talked about it," Eniya replied.

"_HOGSMEADE!_" I shouted. Apparently, they didn't expect me to yell. Harriet actually fell off her bed.

"What about Hogsmeade?" Harriet asked, pulling herself off the floor.

"Date. Zane Rickton. I'M NOT READY!"

"Wait. _You're_ the one Zane's got his eye on? You are one of the _luckiest_ girls in Hogwarts!" said Izumi.

Why does everyone but me know Zane?

"Why's that?" asked Eniya. Thank you!

"He's sweet, kind, and funny. According to my boy research, the most popular boys in each year are: 1st year- Robert Rendion, 2nd year- Edmund Tridal, 3rd year- Xavier Walters, 4th year- Oliver Hatton, 5th year- Lorcan Scamander, 6th year- Zane Rickton, and in 7th year- Scorpius Malfoy. You and Windy are going out with two of the most popular boys in Hogwarts!" answered Harriet. She maybe hated, but when going out with someone, she's helpful. Even _guys_ ask her for advice on girls.

"Wow. _I'm_ dating the most popular boy in 5th year? No wonder some girls are burning holes into my head!" said Windy.

Oh, Windy.

* * *

_December 18_

_Great Hall_

_7:50 AM_

It's at noon. My dates at noon.

He seemed surprised that the date was changed, as well, but he wasn't freaking out like me.

Hmph!

"Lily, _eat_. It's not good if you don't eat," Windy said.

"You sound like Lorcan. Where is he, anyway?"

"Flu. He's stuck in bed. I'm gonna spend my afternoon with him."

"Like always."

* * *

_Library_

_9:45 AM_

He hasn't been spotted since breakfast. Neither has Scorpius.

"Lily?"

Umm… Ah! Rose!

"Hello Rose. Where's Scorpius? I didn't even see him yesterday. Is he ill?" I asked.

"No, he's not ill. He's still mad about your date. I haven't seen him myself. He leaves really early now, and comes back really late. What do you think he meant by 'can't decide?'"

"I think he means that he can't decide between us."

"Yes," Rose replied, "That's what I thought too. Only time will tell."

Rose helped me with my potions homework after that. Oh, how I've missed her help. I was never excellent at potions. Dennis Creevey teaches potions. He's a year younger than dad, but he's really tough. He pressures everyone. I wonder what his N.E.W.T classes will be like.

"You guys are learning about the Wolfsbane potion? In an O.W.L class? Or are you in the new advanced O.W.L?" Rose asked after she finished revising my essay.

"Yeah, I'm in advanced. I'm thinking about going back to the regular class, but I don't want to learn the same stuff again, y'know what I mean?"

She didn't hear that last bit; she was too busy correcting some of the misspelled words she missed the first time.

* * *

_Girls' Dormitory_

_10:30 AM_

Eniya's making me get ready for my date two hours early.

I picked a green top and jeans, and Eniya put a big fat NO on it. Literally.

She picked out a pink tank and capris. Does she know it's December? In EUROPE?

We both agreed on jeans and a blue sweater. Thank Merlin for heating charms.

Then Eniya was obsessing over my hair.

"Oh, Lily, your hair's so soft! Why don't you ever do anything to it?" she asked.

"Because, I don't like making a fuss over appearance. You see Harriet spending two hours on her hair? She uses all _my_ hair products!"

Izumi came in then. Oh, yay, she's going to do my hair. Why can't I just leave it down?

"Okay. Lily, we're going to make a bun. I may pull your hair a bit, but it'll be worth it in the end," she said grabbing the hair products and brush.

We went to the Prefects' Bathroom, because the mirror is bigger. I don't het how that helps.

Ow. Pain. OW!

* * *

_Prefects' Bathroom_

_11:20 AM_

It took an entire half hour to do my hair.

"Alright, Lily, I'm done!"

Wow. It looks… AMAZING!

It's a bun. It's messy, but it compliments my hair color. Some of my hair is just falling off the bun; it still looks awesome. Izumi curled my bangs and the look more wavy than curly. She put it all together with a lily pin. I tried on my outfit, and it all looks AMAZING.

I'm still nervous, but I'm looking good.

* * *

_Girls' Dormitory_

_5:27 PM_

Of course, I didn't bring my journal everywhere on the date.

But, it was fun.

It was REALLY fun.

It turns out that we have a lot in common!

I can't even write down what we said! I don't remember!

That's how fun it was. We could be under attack by drunken Death Eaters, and I'd still remember what someone had said.

First, we went to Honeyduke's. Zane bought me a customized candy bouquet (Lilies, of course). Then we went to Scrivenshaft's and he taught me how to make the quills scream when someone touches them. After that, we went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (They bought Zonko's last year) and I got him some of their newest Wheezes. Later, we went to the Quidditch shop (I can never remember the name). Zane got a broom cleaning kit, and I got the little action figures that play when you tell them to. After that, we went to look at the Shrieking Shack. I told him the truth about it and he just laughed. Lastly, we went to the Three Broomsticks and had a couple of butterbeers.

He didn't even try to kiss me.

That was the best thing about him.

The last date I had was all puckering in my face. I got in the carriage without him.

HA!

I still haven't seen Scorpius, though.

I wonder where the lad is.

Hmm…

* * *

_Library_

_6:33 PM_

"So, how was your date with Rickton?"

It's Scorpius!

"Fun. Why d'you ask?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Of course not! He's a gentleman. He wouldn't expect me to kiss him on the first date, like that loser you set me up with last year. Why do you care, anyway?"

"Why did you have to look so pretty for him! And why did you go even though I told you not to? You're just making this so much more complicated!" he yelled, and stormed off before I could say anything.

"Making _what_ so complicated, Scorpius?" I asked in a whisper as he left.

_What_ is so complicated for you?

**Scorpius has conflicting emotions!**

**Read**

**Enjoy**

**View my other fanfics**

**I like cupcakes**

**Eat pancakes**

**What?**


	9. The Christmas Ball

**Chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: Kikilu Banner (ME!) does not own that much in this. Sadly…**

_December 23_

_My bed_

_11:52 PM_

I was too busy (lazy) to write for the past 5 days.

Tomorrow's the dance!

My plan's a little messed up thanks to Zane.

I know Scorpius is going to ask me to dance. He does every year. I know there'll be mistletoe. But what about Zane? If Scorpius chooses me, what'll happen to him? I really like him. I don't want to hurt him.

Hmmm…

Experiment! I'll do an experimental kiss for both of them!

_**Lily's plan of ACTION!**_

***Have a dance with each of them**

***"Accidentally" lead each into mistletoe**

***Kiss!**

***Sparks?**

***Choose!**

It's 95% foolproof!

* * *

_December 24 (Christmas Eve)_

_My bed_

_6:12 AM_

I need to talk to someone! Umm… and I'm hungry.

I'll go to the kitchens and talk to a house elf!

* * *

_The Kitchens_

_6:25 AM_

"Hello, miss, do you need something? We've already brought out breakfast," said one of the elves. This one was my favorite. Her name's Totty and she's not afraid to yell at me. Totty kinda looks like Dobby. I know what he looks like, because dad had a picture of him hung in the kitchens as an example of one of the most loyal house-elves he knew.

"Hello, Totty. Would you like to sit with me? And remember none of you have to call me 'miss.'"

"Alright, Lily. Would you like some breakfast? We've got plentiful pancakes," Totty said. Ah, how I love her. All of the other house elves would've said, "No, miss. We cannot be honored with sitting with you. Can we make you some breakfast?"

"So, Lily, why did you call for me this time?" she asked with an air of disinterest.

"I needed to get my mind off the dance. You remember my boy problems, don't you?"

"Yes, of course Totty remembers. It's all you talk about when you visit."

"Well," I said, "I need to get my mind off of those things. What've you been doing?"

"The usual: cooking, cleaning, doing numerous tasks for unappreciative students," she said.

"Totty!" another house elf called, "It is an honor to do those tasks for the students! It shows loyalty to mistress Regina!"

"Oh, really, Yanky? Totty would like a thank you more often! Totty tastes mead for poison! Totty brings out Skrewts for class! Totty is loyal to mistress Regina! Mistress says 'Thank you, Totty.' Mistress is kind and grateful to have Totty as one of the Hogwarts elves! Yanky, Totty is tired of this fight. Lily would you like some pancakes?" she asked after her little rant.

"Um, sure, Totty," I said. Totty can give really mean death glares. Makes me shudder.

* * *

_Library_

_7:38 AM_

I have nothing to do on a Friday. Classes don't start for another hour.

Lalala…

I'm going to go to the lake.

* * *

_The Lake_

_7:45 AM_

I still can't think of anything to do!

Hmmm…

Poetry?

A poem, by me.

_Sitting by the lake,_

_Having nothing to do,_

_I'd like a cake._

_One or two?_

_Boys are a pain_

_But we love them anyway_

_Is it starting to rain?_

_What a perfect, perfect day._

_Here comes a boy_

_With sleek blonde hair_

_Has he brought me a toy?_

_Don't come here, don't you dare!_

_Oh, nice, he's seen me_

_And he's turning around?_

_He's letting me be?_

_Let me hit my head on the ground_

_This must be a dream_

_I want to wake up!_

_How easy it seems_

_To go back to the castle and get a…_

_Cup?_

The end.

My rhyming skills surpass all others!

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, look, time for Charms.

* * *

_Charms Class_

_8:15 AM_

Hmmm…

Windy, stop trying to read this.

Thank you.

Well, it's all Christmas-y charms today.

The Magical Mistletoe, the singing Christmas cards.

All that boring and corny stuff.

I hate Christmas.

Mainly because last year mum said, "Don't expect a broom under the tree. If you want a broom, you have to earn one. With your own Galleons."

Dad didn't have to buy a broom! His brooms were gifts!

Charms class is so _boring!_

There are never any new charms. It's like math. Never changes.

"Alright, who wants to attempt this _new_ charm that I've worked on over the years?" said Flitwick. Why is that guy still alive? Wait, new charm? _New charm?_

"Sir," someone in Hufflepuff said, "I thought all the charms have been created already."

"Well, Bramby, I have my own little stash of charms that no one knows about. This particular one can mix a couple of amusing jinxes. Like, hmm… let's try _langlock, levicorpus, _and_ tarantallegrah_. That would be _very_ amusing, don't you agree, class?" Flitwick answered.

There was a halfhearted "yes" among us.

"Alright. This is what you do. Anyone want to volunteer to test this?"

No one raised a hand.

"Alright, then, Miss Longbottom and Miss Potter. Please come up here. You will show the class the amusing results of this, ah, charm," he finished.

What? Why me? I demand to know the meaning of this!

"Miss Potter, please put that book away, and come to the front of the class."

I hate you Flitwick. Why won't you die yet?

**Hello, Lily's diary. She has asked me to write down whatever happens or someone says. Oh, right! I'm Eniya. I'm sure Lily has written about me at one point, but I won't go reading through this. You're welcome, Lily.**

"**Yes, thank you, girls. Now, please stand here and relax. To cast this, you simply concentrate on your jinxes, and flick your wand, in this case, three times. The incantation is, '**_**Medajinx!**_**'" Flitwick said. Jeez, Lily, are you writing a book or something?**

**Lily and Windy tried to scream, but because their tongues were glued to the roof of their mouths, they can't, obviously. They are upside down and flailing their legs. Oh, good. Lily's coming back. Lily, I want three chocolate frog cards and some sugar quills!**

Oh, what did she write?

…

Three chocolate frog cards? _And_ my sugar quills? Jeez, all I asked her to do was write what happens.

Stupid Flitwick, you messed up my hair! It's more messy than usual!

"So, sir," Bramby asked again, "If I had ten jinxes in mind, would-"

"Yes, you would have to flick your wand ten times. I expect to not see this in the corridors. If you do, it is a detention from me. I have let all the teachers know about _Medajinx_ and they will know to report to me if someone casts it."

The usual grumble was heard, and I think Flitwick's smile just got a little bit wider.

* * *

_Transfiguration_

_10:22 AM_

"Now class," said Prof. Hurst, "Practice the Vanishing Charm."

Oh, how I hate this one. I'm good at it, but it took me forever to get it right.

"Lil, y'mind helping me? I still can't do this right," Windy asked. I don't know how she would manage to pass without me.

Suddenly, some guy came in and went to Hurst.

"Professor, I need all the prefects to go to the Great Hall. Decorating," he said.

Oh, yeah! The prefects are responsible for decorating. Uhg. I don't wanna!

* * *

_Great Hall_

_12:41 PM_

I'm _so_ bored. I have nothing to do. I've already put up every scrap of tinsel I could find, and there is _no_ way I'll touch the singing baubles. They can bite really hard. I've heard that someone was sent to the infirmary because his finger got bitten off.

"Lil, c'mon, help me with the trees," Zane said. When did he get here? Well, he's somewhat my boyfriend, I guess…

I got up to help decorate the trees, when Scorpius comes to me and says, "Lily, can you help me with stage?"

Zane had a glare pointed at Scorpius, and Scorpius, a glare toward Zane. Rose came over and told me to help her instead.

"Don't make them fight," she said, "They already have a record with each other. It's like Snape and James. I mean your granddad James, not your brother. Apparently, they used to be the best of friends, and then something happened between them that made them enemies."

"Zane's a Half-Blood, though. His family wouldn't be friends with the Malfoys."

"You do know that Draco renounced his pureblood mania, right? He's friends with some Muggle-borns, now."

"Really?" I asked picking up a bauble, "I didn't know that. But he's still not buddy-buddy with our family, though."

"Well, yeah, he's not. They've had a lot of problems with each other. They can't just forgive each other like that, you know."

I nodded and levitated a star onto a tree. Wow, if me or Rose started going out with Scorpius, it'd be a scandal among scandals! But, he's still too much to give up. I can picture mum saying, "A Malfoy? Really? Well, as long as you're happy," if Scorpius picked me. Ron would blow his ears off if he, Scorpius, picked Rose.

"Potter," someone said, "Can you bring the food from the kitchens? Rickton and Malfoy will go with you."

You idiotic prefect! I can't say no, but, really?

"Uh… sure."

* * *

_Great Hall_

_3:12 PM_

It was tense and quiet to the kitchens. I probably looked like my feet were the most interesting things ever, while Scorpius and Zane had scowls on their faces and looking in opposite directions, hands in their pockets.

"Oh, hello again, Lily," Totty said when we came in. She looked really, _really_ grumpy. I bet Yanky's been _yanking_ her chain! Hahahahaha! Oh, generic humor.

"Hello, Totty. We've been sent to pick up the food for the Christmas dance. Where is it?" I asked looking around.

"Over here, Miss!" said a couple of house elves carrying a couple crates, "We'd be happy to carry it for you!"

"No, no, that's alright. _Locomotor Crates!_" I said as the crates started floating ahead of me. Zane and Scorpius did the same with their own.

Once we started walking back, that was when there was trouble.

"Lily, don't you want me to do those for you?" Zane said pointing towards my crates.

Before I could answer, Scorpius said, "She's perfectly capable of doing it herself, Rickton. Or would you like me to do it, Lily?"

"No, I'm fine. Y'know being a witch, we can levitate things," I said irritably.

"There, look, you've offended her!" Zane shouted.

"ME? _You're _the one who offered first!" Scorpius replied.

I had to endure that all the way back to the Great Hall. I wonder _why_ they fight so much. There has to be a good reason. If it was over a Chocolate Frog card, I'm going to hex them to oblivion. I really like them, but I _will_ hex if I need to.

"Hey, Lily, sorry I'm late."

Who? Oh Lorcan! Yeah, he's a prefect. I forgot.

"You're _really _late where were you?"

"Class. They forgot to get me. I just found out from Windy that we're s'posed to decorate," he said, breathing heavily. Apparently, he ran here.

"Well, you can help me with getting the food and drinks on the tables."

He nodded and started waving his wand.

"So, when you say you were with Windy, were you in a broom cupboard?" I asked with a grin on my face.

Lorcan turned bright pink and said, "N-no! We were not!"

"Oh, so you were?"

"Lily!"

Heeheehee!

* * *

_Girls' Dormitory_

_5:37 PM_

On the whole, the Great Hall looks decent.

Now we're picking and borrowing each other's dresses.

"No, Lily! Wear this green one! It goes with your hair!" Izumi called at me.

"Eniya, wear this blue dress! It'll look perfect on you," someone else said.

"No, Harriet, I will _not_ wear that! I'm going to wear this purple one," Windy said.

In the end, I was wearing a green dress with frilly sleeves, Windy was wearing her purple strapless, Izumi was wearing a white kimono her mom sent her, Eniya was wearing a blue long-sleeve dress, and Harriet had a red mini.

* * *

_Great Hall_

_6:30 PM_

The boys were waiting in the entrance hall.

I was going with Zane, Windy with Lorcan, Eniya with Ricky, Izumi with Anthony Leons, and Harriet with Travis Wellerton. Harriet went ahead to find her Hufflepuff friends, while the rest of us waited for Rose, Scorpius, Al, and James. Hugo doesn't like going to the dances.

James came with another Quidditch player from the Holyhead Harpies. Al came with his Slytherin girlfriend, Vanessa Enderion. And Rose and Scorpius came as a "platonic" couple. Platonic my arse! I'll bet Rose is thinking, "Yes! Scorpius has asked _me_! I will absolutely win this time!"

Grrr….

No, I'll find out if Scorpius loves me or Rose today. Everything is fine.

Well, the teachers are still "supervising," so the mistletoe hasn't showed up yet. Hurry up you old bags! Leave!

* * *

_Great Hall_

_9:12 PM_

Finally, the teachers have all left! Mistletoe is everywhere! Inside, I'm grinning my face off.

"Lily, d'you wanna dance?" Zane asked. He was blushing. I don't know why. We've danced to almost all the songs.

"Sure," I said, a smile on my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Scorpius look at me, then at Zane.

We started dancing to _This is the Night_ by Weird Sisters: Generation 2.

"I love this song," I said quietly.

"Yeah. Um, Lily?" Zane said, just as quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do! Why are you asking?"

"I- uh- I… no reason," he said quickly.

"You obviously have a reason, Zane. Just tell me. Please?"

"You're friends with Malfoy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He- he's going to take you away from me!"

"'Take me away?' What do you mean?"

"I know Weasley told you about how me and Malfoy were friends. Well, he was10 and I was 9, we both liked this girl who was in my class. She told me she liked me, and Scorpius tried to win her over. He succeeded. I don't want you to be taken by him. I like you too much."

We stopped and some girls screamed, "NOOOO! Zane! NOOO!"

I looked up, and I saw a little bunch of mistletoe right above us. I'm guessing Zane saw it too, since he turned a red to match my hair.

"Oooh! C'mon, Rickton! Have some Christmas spirit!" Al called from across the room. Note to self: Throttle Al when you get the chance.

"Er- um…" Zane said. He was still a bright red.

"DON'T KISS HER ZANE!" someone from the crowd of girls called. Ok. That made me mad. Madder than mad. I was fuming. What? Am I unworthy of a kiss from him or something? So _I_ kissed him. I heard a couple shrieks, a surprised sound, and "LILY!"

I broke away and was just silent for a moment. I heard a little _ping!_ In my head when I kissed him. What does that mean?

"RICKTON!"

What? Oh, dear Merlin! Scorpius attacked him!

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy?"

"The only thing bloody will be your face!"

Al was trying to pull Scorpius off of Zane, but he looked like he wanted to kill him. James was doing the same. I was crying and yelling, "Stop! STOP!"

I did the first thing that came to my mind. The Pocahontas. I jumped in front of Zane and held his head. Scorpius actually punched me, but stopped immediately.

"Oh, god, Lily," He said, "I'm sorry. Now, get out of my way!"

"Do you really have the place to say that, when my nose is gushing blood?"

Scorpius just looked stunned.

"Windy, Lorcan, can you help me? We need to get him to the hospital wing," I said, looking in their direction.

They nodded, but still looked terrified. The gaggle of girls around us looked conflicted. I bet they don't know whether to slap Scorpius or help Zane. They compromised by sitting there glaring at Scorpius and looking at Zane with concern.

Lorcan hitched Zane on his shoulders, and Windy and I followed closely.

* * *

_Hospital Wing_

_11:24_

"Oh, dear. What's happened?" Madame Petula asked when we entered.

"A fight. I won't tell you who did it, so don't ask," I said. She looked like she would love nothing more than to know who injured Zane.

"Alright, then, lay him on the bed. Let's see… He'll need blood replenisher, a couple broken bones, I can fix those easily. And maybe a pain or shock remover, as well. Alright then. You may leave," she said hurrying to her office.

"You two go. I'm staying here. If you see Scorpius on his way here, tell him don't bother."

I sat down next to his bed. His nose was bent at weird angles.

"Maybe if I," I said, "_Episkey!_"

"Ow… Uhg… Lily? Where am I?" Zane said, waking up and feeling his nose.

"Hospital Wing. Madame Petula's in her office getting her remedies. She says you need blood replenisher, and a pain or shock remover."

"Shock. Definitely shock."

"Why's that?"

"You came out of nowhere and kissed me!"

I could feel myself turn red.

"Oh, yes. Well, um…."

I got cut off. Dare you to guess how. (KISS)

How could've my plan gone so wrong? Maybe I didn't plan too well. But this was nice!

"Lily!"

We broke apart and looked at the door. Scorpius was storming toward us with Lorcan and Windy not too far behind.

"Lily, I'm _so_ sorry! Please, forgive me? I swear I'll try not to do it again!"

I turned around abruptly, and ignored him.

"You broke his face, and almost my nose! I'll forgive you if Zane does."

"I don't want _his_ forgiveness! I want _yours!_"

"Well, I don't want to forgive you! Now just leave!"

I think he wanted to say something more, but decided another fight isn't what he wanted and left.

"You sure you don't want us to stay, Lil?" Lorcan asked once he was sure Scorpius was out of hitting distance.

"No, you guys go. Besides, I need to get my nose checked. Have fun in your broom closet!"

They both turned pink and left. We just sat in silence for a moment.

"Why do you need your nose checked?" Zane asked.

"Scorpius hit me when I finally did something to protect you."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Well, do you think a girl likes seeing her… um… _are_ you my boyfriend?" I felt the warm red go up to my face.

"Out, Miss Potter, out! Mr. Rickton needs to take his potions," shouted Madame Petula. Why the bloody hell did you have to come out now?

"What about my nose?"

"It's fine. You haven't lost too much blood and your nose isn't broken, so you don't need to stay. Here take this note. Show it to Filch if he comes. Now, off to bed!"

"See you…" I said to Zane.

* * *

_Girls' Dormitory_

_12:37 PM_

"So, Lily, what happened between you and Rickton?" Windy asked when I came in. No one was sleeping. Typical.

"Nothing. _Nothing_ happened"

"I'll bet she snogged his face off," Izumi said, while everyone laughed.

"_No I did __**not**__!_"

"Ooh, ooh! They _were_ snogging! Lorcan and I saw when we followed Scorpius into the room," Windy said loudly. Windy, if it weren't illegal, I'd kill you. Ya hear that? _**KILL**_

I don't want to get out of bed tomorrow!

_Ten Reasons Lily Luna Potter Shouldn't Have to Get Out of Bed Tomorrow_

_1. I asked Zane a stupidly awkward question_

_2. Scorpius is going to keep bothering me_

_3. There's no classes, because tomorrow's Saturday_

_4. My bed is __very__ comfortable_

_5. I have Windy to bring food up to me_

_6. I don't want to walk to the Room of Requirement_

_7. Pie is yummy_

_8. I'm running out of reasons so I'll talk about pie_

_9. Pie usually has fruit in it_

_10. Pie is the perfect dessert_


	10. Owlerys are bad places to get caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, even though I really wish I did, so I could do amazing things and conquer the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_December 25 (Christmas)_

_6:21 AM_

Well, I got the usual for Christmas: Light blue Weasley sweater, fruit cake, and some tarts from good ol' granny Weasley; Pictures, a broom care kit, and toy Sneakoscope from mum and dad; and a painting little Angeline made when she was playing with the paints. Ah, 6 months old, and already an artist.

"L-Lily? *Yawn* Why're you up so early? Oh, look! Presents!" Windy said when she woke up.

"Oi, who's shouting at six in the morn?"

"Eniya, wake up! It's Christmas!" Windy yelled again, "Oh, and Lil, here's yours. One's from my dad, and one from me. Happy Christmas!"

Neville got me a seed for a _Mibulus Mimbletonia_. Funny, I never asked for one. Ah, well, I can put it to good use. Maybe I can sell it? Windy got me bunch of replacement twigs for my broom. That's useful, I guess.

"Oh, Lily, this one's from me and Eniya. She's still out cold, you see, so she can't give it to you," Izumi said, tapping me on my shoulder.

"Oh, thanks… Happy Christmas! Here's mine for you."

Izumi and Eniya got me a coupon for Honeyduke's! Yes! Now, _that_ was a thoughtful gift! Seven boxes of free Honeyduke's chocolate!

"Oh, Lily! This is great! A Quidditch charm bracelet! Oh, look, I gave you the wrong present. The twigs are for Hugo. _This_ one is yours," Windy said, clipping on the bracelet.

Windy got me a lily necklace! It's _gorgeous!_

"It doesn't have to be lilies you know. Just say the name of a flower, and it'll turn into that flower. Oh, and it's a mood necklace. It can tell your mood. I know Muggles have something like that, but those are based off heat, I think. Or that's what my mum tells me. Ooh, and it can make the faces of people you know! Watch let me see that… _Augusta Longbottom!_"

The lily turned into a Windy head. That's cool!

"And, if you're using the face, it'll change along with your mood. Like if you're embarrassed, the face'll blush. Isn't it cool? I was gonna get it for me, but I remembered you, and got it!"

"Thanks so much, Windy! I absolutely _love_ it! Let's see… _Apple blossom!_"

Necklace Windy turned into an apple blossom. Apple blossoms are so pretty. I'm going to use fruit flowers first, and then I'm going to use my favorites.

"So, Lily, you coming to breakfast?"

"No."

"Why not, Lil?" Windy asked.

"'Cause, I've got you to bring me food."

"What?"

"C'mere," I said. I looked around for eavesdroppers, "I asked a really embarrassing question to Zane last night, and I don't want to face him. Or Scorpius."

"Lil, your reasons are so stupid. Just come down with me. Lorcan has to give you your present. And so do the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan at the school."

"Fine."

* * *

_Great Hall_

_7:12 AM_

OH MY GOD!

I forgot to bring the presents! Merlin, I'm a blithering idiot. Better yet, I'm the QUEEN! All idiots must hail me!

"Lily, where's my present? You said you got me something awesome. Where is it?" Al kept asking. If he wasn't my brother, he'd be dead a _long_ time ago.

"I gotta go back to the dormitory. I'll be back before breakfast ends!"

I ran out, toward the seventh floor.

* * *

_Empty Classroom B_

_7:36 AM_

Oh, hell. Oh no. No, no, no. Morgan, am I your only person, or whatever? Why do you only torment me?

Guess who I ran into.

Was it:

A) Scorpius

B) Zane

C) Peeves

D) Dumbledore's haunting spirit

E) All of the above

If you guessed B you are correct. Yay! You win a insert prize here!

"Oh, um… Hullo, Zane," I said stupidly. Hello blush. Haven't seen you since last night. Are you ready for work? Alright, up to the face!

"Hey, Lily! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, wait…" he said reaching into his bag. He pulled out an orange scarf. "Here, this is your gift!"

I took it and tried to look pleased. It's _orange_. Nothing's wrong about orange, but, _orange?_ Really?

"Ah, thank you. It's… lovely," I said looking at it. Not only was it _orange_ but it was scratchy.

Zane laughed, "Tap it with your wand."

I did, and it changed into a charm bracelet with four charms. One was an L and a Z one atop another, another was a lily, the third was a bird, and the last was an open book. The charms were _charmed_ (oh, generic humor) so when you touched one it did something. The L and Z laughed if you touched it, the lily let out a fragrance, the bird sang, and the book turned its silver pages.

"W-wow… It's amazing. I haven't got yours with me. I- um- left it upstairs. Just wait in the Great Hall, and I'll give it to you there."

"You don't have to," he said.

"Yes I do. I'll be back," I said, I turned to leave, but he grabbed my hand.

"You already have my gift," Zane said quietly. He pulled me toward him when the letter A came out from behind a statue.

"He's right. You don't have to go. You're a witch with a wand. Accio," he said.

He looked angry, yet resentful. I'm still not ready to forgive him though.

"Oh, right," I said, pulling out my wand again, "_Accio Presents!"_

At least 15 Christmas presents came zooming down the corridor. Really fast. Zane pushed me out of the way as they all crash landed where I was standing a moment ago.

"I- uh- sorry that was really stupid of me," I said, Zane still on top of me. If I wasn't blushing before, I bet I am now.

He noticed, and he started blushing, and said, "Oh- erm- sorry."

We got up, and Zane helped me bring the presents to the Great Hall. Windy saw me come in with him and once everyone was out of earshot she said, "Had a little snog, did you?"

I wasn't thinking straight, so I told her, "No, we didn't get to."

Windy looked positively shocked, and I went to have a muffin. Mmm… muffins.

"Here, everyone have their gifts? Good. Windy, I just had a rush of exhaustion so I'm going to sleep till dinner," I said, after everyone exchanged presents.

* * *

_Room of Requirement_

_12:37 PM_

I slept till eleven, and then I tried to read, but got bored, so now I'm dueling a puppet.

"_Impedimenta!"_ I shouted. The puppet flew backward and tried to get off of the floor. It waved it's "wand" and "shouted" _stupefy_.

It was fun. I'm just disappointed that no one has found me yet. Oh, look, someone's at the door.

"Lily? You in here?"

"Depends on who's asking," I said lazily.

"It's me, Rose."

I sat up. Why's Rose looking for me? Did I forget her gift?

"No, you didn't forget my gift," she said, reading my mind, "I forgot to give mine to you. Happy Christmas!"

She held up a small box, and tossed it at me. Apparently, it wasn't easy to break. She got me a little notebook. What the bloody hell?

"Rose, what is this? I have a journal already, you know. And you're gonna get it once school ends."

"I _know_ you have a journal. Watch this," she said and she pulled out an identical notebook and wrote something. My notebook warmed up and I opened it. _It's a Passing Notebook. The newest from WWW. Cool, right?_

"Oh! That _is_ cool. It's like one of those pill phones!"

"Cell phones, Lily. This way, if one of us has a problem, instead of talking and fighting like last time, we can write it out!"

"You are _definitely_ Hermione's daughter, Rose. But that's good. I can't yell with this and this way, our fights won't end up as Hogwarts Scandal #1620!"

We laughed, and I decided to pass out on my bed in the dormitory. The beds the Room comes up with aren't as comfy as the ones in the dormitory.

"Night, Lil. See you!" Rose said, and she walked off to the Heads' Dormitory. I've just used the word dormitory three times, not counting the last one. I need new words.

My room was empty, thank Merlin. I can't sleep. I'm too bored, and one question keeps poking me.

_Hey, Rose?_ I write.

_**Yes?**_

_Why don't you like being called Rosie? You used to._

_**Well, I wanted everyone to see me grown up, and Rosie sounds too childish.**_

_But it's cute!_

_**Oh, ho hum. I'm sorry for being me.**_

_Well, I let people call me Lil. I think George still calls me Lilykins. _

_**That's you, though. Fine, I'll only let **__**you**__** call me Rosie. How's that?**_

_Really? Aw… you really do love me._

_**Of course, you're my cousin for Merlin's sake. I have to go. Regina's called for me and Scorpius to her office. I don't know why, but I'll tell you at dinner.**_

* * *

_Great Hall_

_7:21_

Rose still isn't here. Windy's stuffing her face, Lorcan's picking at the mince pie I told him to eat, and Lysander is comforting the heartbroken girls who heard that Zane has officially announced that I'm his girl.

"Lorcan, you have to _eat_ the pie. Not poke it!" I said.

"Lily, how can you eat this? It's a pie, with _meat!_ I mean, you usually hear about granny's new blueberry or apple pie. You don't hear about granny's new meat pie!"

I just laughed and took the pie from him.

"Lorcan, those pies are surprisingly good! Here, try a piece of mine," Windy said pushing her plate toward Lorcan.

"I will if you feed me," he said with a smirk.

Windy winked at me and said, "Close your eyes."

He did and opened his mouth. She shoved an entire pie into his mouth!

"How is it then?" Windy and I asked at the same time.

"Ow! 'S ee-ee ooh!"

"What was that?"

He chewed and swallowed.

"I said it was really good. Can you toss me another one?"

Everyone threw him one. Mine actually hit him in the eye! MWAHAHAHAHA!

"Ow! I only asked for one… Hey, Lys! Come over here. Try one of these pies!"

All the girls around Lysander looked over at Lorcan. Soon, he was surrounded by girls saying, "I'll try it Lorcan! I'm a vegetarian, but I'll eat it! I love mince pies!"

Windy stayed calm, and sat in the empty seat next to Lorcan.

"I'm sorry, girls, but unfortunately, he asked Lysander, and Lorcan here is mine," she said all sugary sweet like, "SO GET AWAY OR I'LL JINX YOU INTO JELLY!"

The girls all looked like they turned to statues then they all backed away as a group, still facing them smiles still bright on their faces, but you could tell how terrified they were.

"Windy! Why'd you do that? They were really starting to like me…" Lysander said sadly.

Lorcan exploded again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I didn't know you c-c-cared so m-much Windy! HAHAHAHAHA! Did you see their faces! They looked so- HAHAHAHA- stupid!"

"You done, Lorcan?" Windy asked. Ricky and Eniya just looked like they were going to burst out laughing too, and Izumi looked like she wanted to slap Lorcan just so he could shut up. Heh… that'd be funny… heh.

"Lily, I'm bored. Entertain me," Windy said. I want to slap her half of the time.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get Al to give you the map. We could go to Hogsmeade."

"How about I give you and Lorcan 30 Galleons, and you can go by yourselves. You know, read a book, get a butterbeer, have a snog, I don't care. I want to write to Teddy. I still need to send him _that_ story."

"Alright, _what_ story? No one's told me what _that_ story is! I wanna know!" Windy said. I have to say said because it wasn't loud enough to be a yell or a shout.

"Uhg! When you were in Honeyduke's that day, Lorcan told me he fancied you. He said that one day he looked at you and thought, 'When did she get so pretty,' then you came out and I told you that I don't break promises even though I did, and you two said, 'Promises are meant to be broken,' at the same time then I asked Lorcan if I could tell you and he said no. The end," I said. By the time I finish I had barely any breath left in me.

"Wow, Lily. You can remember all that?" Lorcan asked.

"No, I wrote it all down, remember? This journal? Well, I'm off to the Owlery. Oh, wait… Here, your money. Have fun!"

* * *

_The Owlery_

_8: 12 PM_

I watched Tootles go off, feeling sorry that I'm making her go such a long distance.

"Lily?"

Oh, _hoo_-rah. Guess who it is.

Scorpius Malfoy. I don't like putting his middle name because it just ruins the effect of his name. I mean, _Hyperion_. It makes me want to laugh instead of frown.

"Hello. Well, I'd best be off."

"Lily, wait! I'm sorry. I really am. I can't say sorry to Rickton, even if I did, I doubt he'd forgive me. But I can say sorry to you and know I have a 50-50 chance of being forgiven. Please? I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

Heh, I can't believe that he thought I wasn't going to forgive him. Wow, he's stupider than I thought!

So I burst out laughing.

"Lily? Why are you crying?"

I touched my face and there were indeed tears.

"I'm not crying you dimwit! I'm laughing! I can't believe that you had thought that I wasn't going to forgive you! You arse! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He looked hurt for a moment, and then burst out laughing too.

"Well, I better send this letter to my mum. Then I'll walk you back on my way to the Heads' tower."

When he turned around he tripped on a big bowl of owl treats and fell on me.

When he fell, our lips touched, and at the door…

Was Rose.

**Ooh… Another conflict. What will happen? And there you go. A Lily/Scorpius kiss, even though it was bad.**

**Read**

**Enjoy**

**Vanilla ice cream**

**I like cupcakes**

**Eh… can't think of anything…**

**What? Why are you still here? Review!**


	11. Are things FINALLY looking up?

I'm sorry to those people who got mad at me for making a cliffhanger. Nyeeeeh

**Disclaimer: It's the same as last time.**

Rose was standing at the door! She saw us kiss, and we're not in a very good position.

She turned around, her letter still in her hand. She looked like she was shaking… I pushed Scorpius off and followed her. She must've heard me, because she started running.

"Rose! Rose, wait! Let me explain!" I said, but she just ran faster. I stopped. There's no point in chasing someone a couple meters away.

I stuck a hand in my robe and pulled out a quill.

_It was an accident,_ I wrote, _He just tripped and fell on me. Like he did with you_

_**I don't care**_

_Yes you do. C'mon, Rosie!_

_**Don't call me Rosie**_

_But earlier you said that I could call you Rosie_

_**I changed my mind. Don't bother writing anymore. I'm tossing this notebook**_

_Rose! Please… you can even ask him. He'll be on his way to your dorm by now_

_**I don't want to know. I don't want to care. I don't want to be in love with him! But I am. I can't help it. Lily, I know you think you love him, but you don't. I**__**love him. I know him. He knows me. You don't know him. Not like I do.**_

_Rose, I'm not going to bother arguing, but you're half right and half wrong. I do love him, but right now, I'm confused on whether it's like a brother or boyfriend. I know I like Zane, but I don't know. I do know him. I know he loves the color white the most. I know he hates French toast. I know everything he knows about me_

_**Lily, I don't want to fight again. I almost died last time. I'll forget about it for now. So go get some sleep. Merlin knows you need it**_

_You mean Morgan_

She drew a little laughing face and closed her book. I could tell because all of her words just disappeared. I wonder if she's mad. I'll bet that Scorpius is trying to explain what happened. This wouldn't have happened if he wasn't such a klutz.

* * *

_December 26_

_My bed_

_6:47 AM_

Rose is mad. I'm sure of it. She's mad at me. There's no way she'd forgive me. All of a sudden, my pocket got warm.

_**I'm sorry**_

_What? Why? I'm the one who should be sorry_

_**I didn't even bother listening to your explanation**_

_Well, now we're even_

_**Ha-ha. Scorpius told me everything last night. He also got a number of bruises from our stiff couch pillows**_

_Heh. I'm going to breakfast. Wanna come with me?_

_**Sure. I'll see you there**_

Well, that's settled. You know, these books actually work! I bet that George wanted to use them for cheating, not solving problems.

* * *

_Great Hall_

_7:12 AM_

Lorcan's here already. Girls are still swarming around him, even after yesterday's little mishap.

I sat down next to him and all the girls glared at me. This is _really_ annoying.

"Hey, girls, you know, if you became his friend rather than his stalker, I'm sure you'd have a nice boyfriend," I said, "And don't forget, Windy's on her way here, so you'd better clear out."

They all had that stony look again and ran to the other side of the room.

"Thank you Lily. I seriously hate having all those girls following me all the time. I only need three girls: You, Windy, and my dear old mum," Lorcan said, smiling.

Windy came down, kissed Lorcan on the cheek, hugged me, and sat down between us and laid her head on Lorcan's shoulder.

"I'm so sleeeeeeeeeepy," she said with a yawn, "J-just had to finish Teddy's book. I don't think _For Love and for Life_ is a good title for it. It would've been better as _The Lovers' War_. Tell him I said that for me will you, Lil?"

"Sure, Windy. And have you seen _In the Abyss_? I can't seem to find it. It's Teddy's latest. I still need to read the ending."

"Why can't I read Teddy's novels? You two seem to talk about them constantly. Oh, and Lily, Regina finally remembered to schedule Quidditch. Windy, why don't you try out? We need a new Beater," Lorcan said. Quidditch! Finally! Wow, with all that's been happening I forgot about Quidditch.

"Nah, I'm too lazy. I'll be fine with screaming for you two to win. Remember, Lorcan, lay low on your broom, and you'll go faster. You'd better catch that Snitch."

"Yes, love," Lorcan said rolling his eyes.

* * *

_Regina's Office (?)_

_8:12 AM_

Oh, god. I'm sitting in Regina's office. What did I do? Oh, look here she is.

"Hello, Ms. Potter. I'll bet you're wondering why I've called for you," she said in her low, melodic voice. No matter what, that voice can soothe you to sleep plus with her dark blonde hair and kind face, you can't help but trust her.

"Yes, madam. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, exactly the opposite. I completely forgot about Quidditch this year, and as I've seen you fly best, plus you're parent's recommendation and skills, you are this year's Quidditch captain!"

I stood up.

"What? I'm Quidditch- _I'm _Quidditch captain? I mean, yes, I suppose I'm pretty good at flying, but my brother's better, and so is Lorcan or Lysander Scamander!"

"Ah, yes, but you, Ms. Lily, are responsible, you have top marks, and you know how to lead. If it doesn't work out, I will choose another. But for the time being, it is you."

I stood there speechless.

"I also understand that you are interested in joining the _Prophet_ when you graduate. I know a number of students who are heading for the same goal. If you agree, I can offer a school paper. Get a number of students to join, and you'll be the editor. Do you agree?"

I still can't speak, I just nod.

"Good. Here is a list of positions that need to be filled for the paper. You must have a minimum of two people in each station except yours. I can arrange for a notice to be posted in all common rooms and around the halls. Please sign right…" she flicked her wand, "here."

A line appeared at the bottom and a quill next to the paper. I signed. She made a copy and gave one to me.

"I will supply the cameras and the printing press. I will also supply the potion to make the photos move. You have a month to fill all the positions. Thank you, Ms. Lily, for your time. I cannot wait for the first _Hogwarts Edition_. You may change the name, but I personally like that one. I will see you at dinner," Regina finished. I took that as an order to leave, and left in a flash.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common room_

_9:45 AM_

"_EDITOR?_" Windy and Lorcan shouted in unison.

"Yes, can you believe it? I always knew she was heading for nutterville, but I'm happy about it! And, I'm Quidditch captain! I told her you were better than me, Lorcan, but there was no stopping her."

They stood there, as shocked as I was.

"Windy, I know how you love cameras, so I'm asking you to be a photographer. And Lorcan, I want you to be the advice column. You always go me advice, so why not Hogwarts?"

Windy shouted, "Yes, of course, Lily! My own camera? So I can take pictures of you guys playing Quidditch and the teacher highlight or something or other?"

"Advice? Is it anonymous or do they know it's me?"

They kept pelting me with questions, and after a couple minutes I just had to shout, "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" And of course, all eyes were on me.

* * *

_Great Hall_

_8:21 PM_

Been too lazy to write since this morning.

I already have half of the positions filled, and the pudding's not even been served yet!

"Lily!"

Now, who's calling me? It's a girl and… Rose.

"Hey, Rose! Come over here!" I shouted.

She ran and took the seat across me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Did you hear about the newspaper?"

"Yes! I need to find the editor, so that I can apply for a journalist position. Do you know who it is? I want to see what journalism is like, since you like it so much."

"Yes, I know who the editor is, and now you have to send in a sample of your writing. I need to see if you qualify."

"_You're_ the editor? Wow, I'm so proud of you! You're this closer to your dream-job!"

"I know! Send in your writing as soon as possible. I'm going to tell my mum and dad."

* * *

_Owlery_

_8:34 PM_

I just keep running into boys here!

First Scorpius, now Zane?

Thanks Morgan, nice to know that you love me.

"Oh, Lily! I heard that there's going to be a newspaper for Hogwarts. Are you going to join?" he asks when he sees me.

"Don't have to! I'm the editor! Regina told me about just today, and she made _me_ Quidditch captain! Today is my day, apparently," I say, beaming.

"That's great!" he says. Then he kisses me. There's always a little _ping!_ inside my head when we kiss. When I accidentally kissed Scorpius, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. They stop, and then leave. I wonder if Zane heard it. I wonder who it is.

* * *

_Heads' Dormitory_

_10:12 PM_

Rose is helping me study for a huge potions test. She's giving a break to write in here.

There's one little thing that's bugging us: It's past curfew, and Scorpius hasn't returned. Every ten minutes or so, Rose peeks out the door. Soon, the mermaid will get really annoyed. Rose is about to look again, when poof! The door opens and in comes Scorpius with a bloody forehead.

"Oh, Merlin, Scorpius! What happened? You didn't get in a fight again, did you?" Rose asks, heading for the bathroom to get a bandage. What's the point of magic when you don't use it when you need it?

"It's nothing. I haven't gotten in a fight with Lily's little _boyfriend_ or any other bloke in the school. Stop making yourself worry about me, Rosie."

…

Nope. It didn't come this time. No "don't call me Rosie!"

What is happening?

First, I find out my favorite cousin is in love with Scorpius, like me.

Second, I find my best friends snogging.

Third, I meet an amazing guy.

Fourth, that guy gets in a fight with Scorpius

Fifth, I accidentally kiss Scorpius.

And last, but not least, Rose doesn't say a thing about Scorpius calling her Rosie.

It's not even New Year's, and everything is changing.

"C'mere you," Rose said, cleaning his forehead, "How the bloody hell did you get hurt like this?"

Now Rose is swearing.

She sounds so calm, like it's nothing in the world to be cleaning your enemy, turned subject of possible unrequited love's wound.

"I don't know. I was walking around, and I saw something that bothered me. I don't even know _why_ it bothered me. It just did. So, I got confused, and I went and hit my head against a wall. Soon, my head started to bleed, and I came here, not wanting to face a sleep deprived Petula," Scorpius answered, just as calm. While they were talking, they just looked into each other's eyes, neither one of them breaking contact. It's like I wasn't even there.

"Here," I said, "Let me help Rose."

"What? Oh, yes. Umm… can you get me my wand? I left it on my bed."

"Lil, I'll take a nice cold lemonade, with four ice cubes, a straw and a little umbrella," Scorpius said with his smirk.

"You're a wizard. Get it yourself!" I said. It's weird. As much as I don't want them to look at each other like that again, I want to see them together, happy. Why did I have to put myself in a possible love triangle?

* * *

_Rose's Room_

_11:56 PM_

I can't sleep. _Again!_

I'm just not used to all this clean! I mean, I like things clean, myself, but not _this_ clean. It's like she lives in a boot camp.

"Lily, do you think you can keep your quill from scratching so loudly? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry. I'm going to go back to my dormitory. See you."

"Wait!" she says, "Here, take this passage."

She taps a part of the wall with her wand, and a hall forms.

"It was made so that moving could be easier. I use it when I want to go back to the Gryffindor common room, say hello to the Fat Lady."

"Cool. Thanks, Rosie!" I say as I run out.

Ahh… the sweet smell of the Gryffindor common room fire. It's dying, but it still smells like snicker doodles. Mmm…

Oh, look, someone's on the couch. I wonder…

Wow. Ahem. That's a bit disturbing, even though I am happy that they're together. At least they're dressed.

"Night, Windy. Night Lorcan," I say patting their heads.

I wish Teddy would send me another novel. I need something new to read.

And I need to get something off my mind: how Rose and Scorpius looked like they were ready to kiss any second. It shouldn't bother me, I have Zane, but I still have strong feelings for Scorpius. I wonder how the rest of the year's going to be like. This is my last year with Rose, Scorpius, and Al. We should be making the most of it.

But for now, I'm going to sleep cuddling Mr. Stuffy. Yes, I still have a bear. I can't help it. It's just so comforting.

**Lily has a stuffed bear! To answer that, yes. Heh, I feel like I did a good job on this chapter, even though I wanted to put something more important in here. I'll save that for later…**

**REVIEW or DIE**

**Your choice!**

**(Heh, heh, heh!)**


	12. The Biggest Problem of All

**Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_December 27_

_My bed_

_5:04 AM_

Yep, barely slept last night. Even with Mr. Stuffy with me! I hate Mondays. Maybe there'll be a surprise prefects' meeting!

I need sleep! Sigh… so sleepy… I hate you, Morgan.

I usually write myself to sleep. But it's not an option this time. It takes an hour to get ready, and an hour for breakfast before classes begin. Well, I can sleep till six. Izumi will wake me up. She always does when I sleep in. My eyes seem to weigh a ton-

* * *

_Girls' dormitory floor_

_6:07 AM_

Izumi didn't wake me up. The floor did. I fell asleep sitting, and I fell.

"Windy," I say, "Windy, wake up!" She still doesn't move. I throw a pillow at her.

"OW! Lily! It's six o' bloody clock in the morning!"

"Yeah! Why isn't anyone awake? It's Monday."

"Lily, what day was it two days ago?"

"December 25th. Oh! Right! Winter holidays! Sorry, go back to sleep."

"How can I? You hit my face with a pillow. Let's just go wake up Lorcan and get breakfast."

Ha! I ruined her sleep-in! MWAHAHAHA!

* * *

_Great Hall_

_7:32 AM_

Lorcan's grouchy. I don't understand though, because all of his roommates were out on the Quidditch pitch. I guess they're too used to the usual schedule, like me. Anyway, Windy woke him up with a kiss on his cheek, and he's grouchy!

What an arse.

"_Why?_ Why do I have to wake up so early?" he keeps asking, picking at a nice, warm pancake.

"Because _we're_ up early, Lorcan. Now, shut up and eat your pancakes, or I'll steal your broom," Windy said, cheerfully. I guess she's happy about something or other.

"You don't know where it is," he said, less grouchily.

"You keep it under your bed behind your secret stash of _Witch Weekly_," Windy said.

"_Witch Weekly_, Lorcan? You read that trash?" I asked

Lorcan turned a maroon that Ron would be proud of, and said, "Sometimes my mum sends in an article. And I like the puzzles and recipes. I don't read any Skeeter articles. I know those are trash."

Windy and I just kept laughing like crazy. Soon, Lorcan got fed up and tried to leave. Too bad he couldn't because every time he tried to leave Windy grabbed his arm and made him sit down.

"Sorry, love. It's just really funny that you keep magazines under your bed," Windy told him.

"How did you know that those were there, anyway?" he asked. His grouchiness is amazing at this point.

"When you were sick, I dropped my wand and saw your broom behind them."

Well, now I'm bored.

"I'm going to the library! See you later!"

* * *

_Hogsmeade Library_

_8:12 AM_

Perfect start to a morning any day. Going to the library and reading a new book. Teddy hasn't sent me any novels lately. This one's actually pretty boring. The plot's not clear, the characters are totally unoriginal, and the title has nothing to do with the book. It's called _Prayer_ and no one prays or is a prayer and there isn't anything prayer related anywhere in this.

At least Al finally let me use the map. I forget things that I don't think are important.

I need a new book… meh… it'll probably take months for Teddy's next book to come out. He's a #1 author now! I hope that'll happen to me one day. The _Prophet_'s only a starter. Teddy did the same thing.

Oh my gosh! I remember where I put the book Rose wanted! Yes! Thank you, usually forgetful mind!

* * *

_Girl's Dormitory_

_12:52 PM_

It took me four hours, but I found the book! Yes! But, first, I must read the ending.

* * *

_Girls' Dormitory_

_3:53 PM_

Finished. It was…

AWESOME!

I have to give it to Rose!

"Lily! H-Hurry! S-Scorpius has started another fight with Zane!"

It doesn't matter who said that. I have to stop him! _Again!_

* * *

_By the Lake_

_4:02 PM_

"Why the hell are you hitting me? I didn't do a damned thing!" Zane was shouting.

Scorpius was muttering something. I didn't hear.

"What did he say?" some near me asked.

"I heard the words Lily, kiss, decide, and Rose. That's why I heard anyway. Oh, Lily! Hurry and stop them!" someone else said.

"Move out of the way!" I shouted.

I saw Al and Lorcan trying to pull Scorpius off of Zane again.

I was about to yell, when Rose came out of nowhere and shouted, "Scorpius Malfoy!"

Amazingly, that stopped him.

"You. Here. _Now._"

Scorpius didn't move.

"Why in the world are you beating Zane again?"

"He kissed Lily," Scorpius said, finally.

"So? He's her _boyfriend_."

"It's _him!_ You know about him! He's the one who lied to that girl when I was in 5th grade! He probably lied to Lily to make her like him, just like Jessica!"

"You have no proof of that, Malfoy! Maybe Lily just likes him! He's a very likable person!"

I looked down at Zane. He was bleeding horribly, and was unconscious.

Windy and Lorcan must've read my mind, because they stepped forward at the same time I did.

We carried Zane to the castle. I didn't get to hear the rest of Rose and Scorpius' fight.

* * *

_Hospital Wing (Again!)_

_4:15 PM_

"What is it _now_, Potter?" Petula asked. Seriously, lady, get a love life! Merlin knows you need it!

"Zane Rickton again, Madam. Another fight. Still won't tell you who."

"Ooh, one day, Lily Potter, one day. Set him on the bed. I'll get my remedies."

I felt like tripping her with a spell, but Zane needs help. The last thing I'd want is for Petula to have a broken back so that she can't fix Zane.

"Go, guys. Windy, you go practice with your camera. Lorcan, work on your advice."

I hate seeing him like this! But I can't will myself to leave.

"Lily?"

"Yes? I'm right here. No, to your left."

"Sorry. I give you a lot of trouble, don't I?"

"Did you know the word 'don't' could also mean donut?"

He laughed, and Petula chased me out again.

Well, I still have to give Rose the book.

* * *

_Room of Requirement_

_5:15 PM_

I hate everything right now. Everything. My quill, my face. Everything is just proof that I'm human and have a heart that can break.

I saw them. Her and him. Together. Kissing. He was bandaged on his face, and she had tear stains on hers.

I hate this. He chose her. I knew this would happen, but I didn't expect to find out like this. She must've heard the book and our notebook fall to the floor. She was about to say my name, but I closed the door before she could.

I can't even cry right now. I'll just sleep.

* * *

_Room of Requirement_

_Don't know_

"Lily? Lily, wake up. I have a note for you."

That voice… Windy.

"Did you read it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think you should read it too."

"'Kay."

_Ms. Lily Potter._

_I regret to inform you that Mr. Zane Rickton had to be sent home. On the way, the train crashed. I'm sorry, Zane will not be returning to Hogwarts. I tell you only, and I hope you will keep it secret. As well as your friend Augusta Longbottom. I will excuse your absences from school for a week, for I'm sure you will need one alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Gigglepuff, Hogwarts Headmistress_

… Zane is… dead?

**Oooh, another cliffie! Mwahahahaha!**

**Review!**


	13. Trying to forget

**Yeah, know how I said that no one was going to die in chapter 4? I lied.**

**Disclaimer: Me own not**

_December 31_

_10:46 PM_

School still hasn't started. Regina must've known it would take me three weeks to attempt recovery. I don't know if anyone else knows yet. I haven't even left the dormitory the past two week.

The only reason I'm writing again is because Windy made me. I haven't seen Lorcan.

It just _had_ to happen all on the same day. Finding out that Scorpius chose Rose, and Zane being dead. It'd been only an hour since I left him! In that single hour, my heart broke twice.

Teddy's been writing. Letters, that is. He said that Regina told him everything at Windy's request.

I guess she only listened to Windy because she knew that Windy had my best interests at heart.

I already miss him. I can't believe that was actually going to leave him for Scorpius if he chose me!

I didn't need Scorpius! Scorpius was my brother. I should've been supportive of Rose the minute I agreed to go out with Zane! It took me this long to find that out.

UHG! I need to get my mind to go faster. Oh, look, my first little humorous bit in a week.

* * *

_January 1_

_12:11 AM_

The fireworks Hogsmeade is showing are amazing. They spell out little words, no one knowing that an amazing person is now dead.

Was Snape like this when Grandma Lily died? I'll have to ask dad one day.

"Lily, do want to see Rose?" Windy asked quietly.

"No. I want to see Totty. It's been I while since I visited her."

"Okay. Want Lorcan to come?"

"I don't care."

I know I shouldn't be acting like this, but I just lost my boyfriend. That was the first time I've said that. The first time I actually called Zane my boyfriend. I feel so bad right now.

* * *

_Kitchens_

_12:43 AM_

"Ah, Lily! Happy New Year! Today is the House Elves' most celebrated holiday! It shows another year of work ahead of us!" Totty was yelling. Looks like Regina gave them a day off to celebrate. They were all drinking butterbeers, and popping magical poppers. It was all so funny it was hard not to smile. A little.

"Thanks, Totty. Same to you. How're you and Yanky doing?" I asked.

Totty's grin turned into confusion, "Lily, you don't sound happy. I may be half drunk, but I know when you're sad or happy."

"It's nothing, really. My friend Teddy hasn't been sending me anything, lately." The lie of the century.

"Well, have a butterbeer! Regina would clothe us if we gave you firewhiskey or mead."

I nodded, and took the bottle she handed me. Windy and Lorcan haven't said a thing since we got here.

"Why aren't you guys talking?" I asked with false happiness, "C'mon, House Elf parties are always _hilarious_!"

"Er- Lily, do you want to go back?" Windy asked.

"No, I'm going to… well, I'll do something. Fun."

I went off in Totty's direction. Even if she was half drunk, a little charm can bring her back.

"Totty!"

"Yes- hiccup! - Miss? Oops! I mean Lily! Bwahahaha!"

I did a small Sobering Charm.

"Oh, Lily, what happened? My head is hurting. Ah, you've come to see me, eh? Well, you must have boy troubles," Totty said, now sober. That's offensive! I don't always go to her for boy problems!

"What's happened this time?"

"Zane Rickton has left the school for good," I said, tearing up.

"Oh, Lily. Was he expelled, or was he taken out by his parents?"

"Taken out. And he's not coming back…"

Totty took my hand in her tiny one, and gave it a little squeeze.

"Thanks, Totty, I just needed to get it out. Go, have fun now."

Totty gave me a sad smile, and took another butterbeer.

"Lily? C'mon, let's go back. Windy's having a bit too much butterbeer," Lorcan said after Totty left.

"Okay. You guys go. I'm going to the hospital wing. I need something for…"

"Heartbreak," Lorcan finished for me.

"You know?"

"Yeah, Windy told me. I'm sorry, Lily. I liked the bloke myself," he answered with a small frown.

We half carried Windy out of the kitchens. She kept singing "Merlin's Festive Trousers" while we were carrying her. You can get tired of a carol real easily with this one.

"Merlin's Festive Trousers give off a Christmas-y feeling to everyone!"

Lorcan's singing along. It's already past Christmas! Meh, I don't care. I might as well sing too.

* * *

_Library_

_2:36 AM_

The Library's been left open today.

Amazingly, I found yearbooks. I didn't know the school had yearbooks!

I took out the one marked _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Yearbook 1977-1978_

"This was our grandparents' year," I whispered to no one.

The yearbook was, no surprise, huge so it took me a while to find Lily Evans.

She has Al's eyes. And so does Dad. But her hair shows in me. Nearly the same shade of red, but mine's lighter.

I went back a bit and found Sirius Black. He looks too arrogant for the hero dad described.

I moved to Lupin. Remus Lupin looked modest, humble, and a lot like Teddy.

I didn't bother looking up Pettigrew. I don't even want to see his face. I skipped to my name.

Dad. It's my dad. Or it looks almost exactly like him, when he was younger, anyway. The eyes are a different color. Dad's nose is smaller, and so are the lips.

I don't remember getting any pictures taken, so how are there yearbooks?

…

Ah, _magic_. Of course!

I skipped to the "best" and "most likely to" pages.

Best Friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter

Best Couple: James Potter and Lily Evans.

Most likely to succeed: Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and James Potter.

Best Dressed: Harvey Hathrough. HA!

I closed the book, and looked for 1996-1997. Dad's sixth year.

Looking through all the pictures made me want to know more about my parents. I doubt they'd tell me, but other people would.

Neville lost a few pounds since that year.

Mum looks so pretty.

Hermione has the same bushy hair.

Luna looks practically insane.

Ron looks no different but now he has a couple lines on his face.

Dad looks like a hormone-crazed teen.

It's too funny seeing them like this. There are too many people to write down, and it's all so overwhelming, seeing my family young. I know they were terrified and angry at that age, (who wasn't?) but in the yearbook, they're all so happy.

"Hey, why're you starting to cry?"

Who was that?

"Oi! Down here!"

I looked down and saw Ron looking at me next to Mum.

"Why're you crying? This is no time to cry! You-Know-Who's out on the loose!"

"No, he's not," I answered, "He's been dead for about 20 or 30 years."

"Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"Lily Potter."

"No, you're not! She died 15 years ago!"

"The second."

"There is no second Lily Potter!"

I decided what I didn't want was to be yelled at by Ron. But, it be bearable if someone had to suffer with me...

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room_

_3:23 AM_

"_What_, Lily? What's so important you have to wake me up?" Windy asked.

"Look," I said, and I opened up to the page Neville was on.

"Th-that's my dad! When he was sixteen!"

"Yep, and look on the next page," I said, turning the page.

"That's Luna! Oh my gosh! She looks _insane_!"

"Here, you can look through it. I'm going back to the kitchens to get me a sandwich."

* * *

_Great Hall_

_4:12 AM_

It feels good to be out of the dormitory.

They left everything here! Plus, the food's still warm! Mmm!

I was about to bury my face in a pie when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

It was a girl. She looked like she'd be a third year. She had long black hair, and bangs nearly hiding her strange purple eyes.

"Lily Potter?" she asked, "Hi, I'm Melonie. I'm Zane's cousin. I know what happened."

**Who is this mysterious girl? Why does the school have yearbooks? What is the matter with me? Where are Rose and Scorpius in this chapter? When will Lily solve all her problems? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	14. Meet Melonie Sweetin

**Woohoo! Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_Great Hall_

_4:32 AM_

I don't believe this Melonie girl. She can't be Zane's cousin!

"You don't have to believe me. But Zane told me I'd get to meet you. You _are_ pretty. Yep, that's the diary. Well, you are exactly how he described you. I'm sure you miss him," she said with a smile. She can't be Zane's cousin! If she was, she'd be mourning too!

"Ah, who... are you?" I asked.

"I _told_ you! I'm Melonie Sweetin! I'm one of Zane's cousins. I'm on his mum's side. The one who's Muggleborn. So, I'm pretty close to him. He says I'm his favorite cousin!"

"Alright, I don't know who's paying you, but please stop this sick joke!" I said, "Why would you try to hurt me by telling me you're his cousin? I never did anything to anyone! Well, except my family, but seriously, who are you?"

She held up an orange scarf.

"I'm the one who came up with Zane's Christmas present for you. _And_ the one who encouraged him to ask you out. _And _the one who recommended Zane ask Regina for a school newspaper," she said. She was no longer smiling. She had a serious expression that looked like it could be broken only by throwing a rock at it.

"Okay. I'll believe you. Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"I wanted to meet you. I've been looking everywhere! Then I was hungry, so I came here and finally found you!"

Okay, this girl is the Luna Lovegood I saw in that yearbook. Insane.

"So, why do you want to meet me?" I asked.

"Zane said he was going to introduce me to you. Then he… you know, and he never got the chance."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She brushed them away quickly. I'm guessing that she doesn't like crying in front of others.

"Well, um, wanna sit with me?" I asked nervously. I wasn't sure where this was going.

Melonie beamed. "Sure!" she said.

I let her get her food first. She must eat with her eyes and not her stomach. Whatever that means. Mum uses that on me all the time.

"What year are you?"

"Fourth. I'm a Ravenclaw. Most of my family has been in Ravenclaw," she answered, scooping soup into her mouth.

"Ah. So, does Scorpius Malfoy know you, then?"

"Yeah. Zane, Scorpius, and I used to play together a lot. I know what really happened between them, but each time I tried to tell them, the ignored me."

"Really? So what happened?"

"Well, Zane and Scorpius both liked this girl named Jessica. Muggle, very pretty. Zane told her that Scorpius liked someone she knew. Zane knew that they both liked her, but he wanted Scorpius to be happy. Jessica thought he meant that Scorpius liked her best friend, so she went with Zane. Then Scorpius told her that he liked her, and she still liked Scorpius, so she switched to him instead."

"Wow. There's so much I want to know about Zane, and I never got the chance to find out," I said. This time, I was the one who cried. I barely knew him. Yeah, I knew his basic stuff, but I wanted to know more.

"Did I say something?" Melonie asked.

"No, I did."

She looked like she was struggling to keep something in.

"Do you want to see this place I found in the library?" she asked.

"Sure?"

* * *

_Hidden Library Room_

_5:02_

Wow. It's so cool in here!

"Look, biographies on everyone ever in the school," Melonie said, pointing to about a hundred shelves filled with books, "Well, at school anyway. Their years here, I mean."

"Wow. Can we find my mum and dad?"

"Sure. They even have ours, you know. They don't follow every day, but they keep track on important times to the student. This room was built by Ravenclaw herself. I'm sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had their special rooms, as well."

This was amazing. I have another goal before I graduate. I want to find all of the founders' hidden rooms. I already know of Slytherin and Ravenclaw's room, but I want to find Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's.

* * *

_January 2_

_Ravenclaw's Hidden Room_

_10:23 AM_

I woke up with a blanket on top of me. I fell asleep on dad's book. I know all of their adventures now. I can't believe he told us that these were fairy tales. Fairy tales with a different hero! He told us some other guy did all that stuff! I wonder why, though. He never had a reason to lie to us like that.

Hmm… Windy's probably looking for me. I feel better, amazingly. About… all that's happened.

I'll go find them.

* * *

_Hospital Wing_

_About 2:30?_

I don't know why I'm here.

The last thing I remember was walking down the hall, and I saw Rose and Scorpius. I was going to greet them, when I was suddenly sleepy. Now I'm in here.

"Potter, stop writing! You need rest!" said Petula. Hmph! Too bad, Petula!

"Madam, I write out pain, pressure, and most of my emotions. I need to write, or I'll explode. Where's my family? Aren't they here?" I said/asked.

"I shooed them away. Do you want me to call them back for you?"

Petula? Being _nice?_ What is going on?

"Y-yes, Madam."

Five minutes later, all my family, Windy, Lorcan, Lysander, and Scorpius came.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You fainted. Probably from lack of sleep. Al carried you here," Windy answered. She pinched Al's cheek, "You, good big brother. Being nice must be your resolution this year."

"Gerroff! What was I s'posed to do? Let Scorpius carry her?" Al said, angrily.

Scorpius? Oh yeah! He's here. He's standing way in the back. With Rose.

"Are you hungry? Do you want us to call some House Elves for food?" someone asked.

"No. M'fine. Has there been any mail for me?"

"Yeah. Teddy sent you a letter and his latest book," said Lorcan, "When will I get to read them anyway?"

"When you let us tell your little secret to everyone," Windy answered.

"So, never?"

"Yep."

Windy and I laughed. Lorcan looked a little left out.

"Oh, alright. I think you'll like it. Filled with action, and love, and daring. This is why Teddy's a number one bestselling author in the Wizarding world," I said.

"Rose likes them. Right Rose? Rose?" said Windy, turning around. Rose wasn't there. Neither was Scorpius.

I dived under the covers. Rose doesn't want to see me? Talk to me? I'm not mad or hurt anymore. I'm numb. I have no feeling right now.

"They left!" Lysander shouted.

"No, really? Lys, you need some lessons on how to be in public. Don't give anyone an opportunity to tease you. That's number one. Number two is-"

"Never listen to Lorcan. Just be yourself Lys. No matter how dorky you are, we all will accept you," Windy said.

Aw, little moment there.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"After lunch, Ms. Potter. But until then, you must stay here and rest. Take a nap if you need to."

Was that… _PETULA?_

"Hey, Lily!"

Who's that? Ah, it's Melonie.

"Hello, Melonie. What've you been doing?" I asked. Her hair's all messy and she has something that looks like cat hair all over her robes.

"I- uh- nothing!" she answered turning red.

"Lil, who's this?" Al asked.

"Oh! This is Melonie Sweetin. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw. She was Zane's cousin," I told him.

"_Was?_ What do you mean 'was?'"

"I mean, is. She _is_ Zane's cousin. Don't you miss him, too Melonie?"

Melonie wasn't paying attention. She was staring at Lysander.

"Huh?" she said, snapping her gaze back to me, "Oh, yeah. I miss Zane. He never even told me he was leaving."

Melonie and Lysander? Hmmm… meddling to make someone happy, or let her handle it? I choose meddling!

* * *

_Hidden Ravenclaw Room_

_4:22 PM_

I don't know why, but I can't look at Zane's book. I'm sure he's been here before.

And my book is my diary. All of my diaries. Ever since first year. And it's even adding what I'm writing now! I'm a beautiful book because Lily's the one writing on my pages.

Ha!

I keep Zane's book close all the time. I want to read it, but I can't bring myself to.

I'll take a look at... Cedric Diggory. The apparent "hero" that dad talks about all the time. Everyone else says that he was just the first person to die in the Second Wizarding War.

Melonie suddenly walks in, holding a rather large teddy bear.

"Oh, Mr. Fluffykins, you're my favorite for today!"

My jaw dropped. Teddy bears?

"L-L-Lily! What are y-y-you doing here? You didn't see anything did you?" she asked, loudly.

"I heard how 'Mr. Fluffykins' is your favorite for the day. What's with that?"

"I- uh… have a secret teddy bear collection…"

**Melonie has a secret teddy bear collection?**

**Fun Fact: The Melonie idea come from my friend, MusicMelody, and so did her description.**

**Review!**


	15. Meddling and Resolve

**Chappie 15! Melonie? Lysander? **_**Melonie and Lysander?**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_January 3_

_My bed_

_5:54 AM_

Melonie showed me her teddy bears. It was so disturbing. So many teddy bears. So many, so many.

Anyway, she apparently likes Lysander! Time to meddle. Heh, heh, heh!

* * *

_Gryffindor Common room_

_10:12 AM_

Lysander is sitting in front of me.

"Lily, why are you making me sit here if you're not going to talk? I have things to do y'know," Lysander whined.

"Shhh… I'm thinking of a way to say this nicely."

He hunched his shoulders and sighed.

Before, I always thought he looked identical to his brother, but now I see the differences.

Lysander has a bit more muscle, a brighter attitude and a bit less patience.

Well, he is a beater. Beaters are always going fast, so I can't complain about his patience problem.

"'Kay. Do you like anybody, Lys?" I asked.

"Uh… well… no. But, Lily, I like being a shoulder to cry on, but not for you. It'd be too weird."

"Prat, I don't like you like that. I'm asking for a friend of mine."

"It's not Izumi, right?"

"No. Not in our year. Or house."

"Is it that Melonie girl? Hmm… she _is_ rather cute. And being Zane's cousin, I'm sure that she likes Quidditch. Sure. Why not? Hey, Lil, can you set me up with Melonie?"

That was easier than I planned. I was planning on asking a million questions till Lysander finally broke. Hmm… Meddling is easier this year!

* * *

_Melonie's Teddy Bear Room (shudder)_

_10:28 AM_

"Melonie! Hurry up and get out here before I die of creepiness!" I yelled. This is just scary. I'm standing in the middle of a room, with about a hundred fuzzy thingies.

"Oh, hey, Lily. Can you help me find my broom? I want to go a couple of laps around the pitch."

"Do you have any plans next Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"Lysander's asked me to ask you to Hogsmeade."

"What? So, Lysander wants you to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked with confusion.

"_No_. He wants to go with you! I saw you looking at him yesterday in the hospital wing, so I assumed you liked him."

Her face went red, and she grabbed a bear to hide it.

She mumbled something I couldn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Sure… yeah, I'll go with him. Next week, right?"

I nodded.

"Thanks! I'll tell him. You pick out what you're going to wear then!"

* * *

_Lorcan's Room_

_11:12 AM_

Staring contests are fun. I'm not even looking at what I'm writing. _This_ is why I am the CHAMPION OF WRITING! Officially. I won a contest.

Lorcan looks like he's about to die of dry eyes. Ha! What he doesn't know is that I'm using a spell. It might be cheating, but he doesn't need to know.

"Lily, please, just blink. My eyes are _dying_," Lorcan said, squinting.

"Fine."

I clapped and he finally blinked. He blinked a lot before he got mad.

"You cheated! You used a spell to win!"

"No I did not! Well, if you can prove it, maybe I was…"

"You used that spell that Al made so that he could beat Scorpius at staring contests."

Oh. He knew. Hmmm… smart lad, that Lorcan.

Scorpius. Rose and Scorpius left. Are they avoiding me because I caught them kissing?

"Lily, you want to go see Rose and Scorpius? We still need to get our New Years' gift from them," Windy said. Is she psychic or something? She totally read my mind.

I nodded.

* * *

_In front of the Heads' Dormitory_

_11:24 AM_

They changed the password again. Probably to keep me out.

Well, nothing else to do but wait.

As always.

(Insert Jeopardy music here)

No one is coming. Sigh. I don't like waiting…

"Lily? What're you doing here?"

Now isn't this scene familiar?

Should I make it even more familiar? Sure, why not.

"I- uh- was actually- um- looking for you," I stuttered. Again.

"Didn't we already do this a couple months ago?"

"Yeah. Kinda natural isn't it?"

"Yes. Now why were you looking for me this time?"

"Well, you guys left early yesterday while I was in the Hospital. I wanted to know why."

Scorpius looked away.

"Rose wanted to. She figured you were mad at her and decided to leave. And no one tells me why."

"Well, uh, Rosie should tell you why. Again."

Scorpius sighed and opened the door.

"Rosie, someone's here to see you."

"Al, go away."

"I'll give him the message when I see him."

Wow. De Ja Vu.

"Lily?"

"Yes. Can we talk alone?"

"Um... sure..."

* * *

_Rose's Room_

_11:30 AM_

We just sat in silence for a while.

"Rose, why'd you leave when I was in the hospital?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be mad at me. I didn't want you to have a shouting match while you were in bed. Scorpius chose me..." Rose answered.

"I know. I need to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. Not even Scorpius, our parents, anyone. The day I saw you two, Regina sent me a note. Here, you read it," I said, handing her the note.

She read it. After a moment, her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Oh, Lily... I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

She hugged me and I started patting her head.

"It's fine, Rose. Thing is, while I was thinking about Zane's death, I relized that I never really loved Scorpius like you do. It's exactly as you said. I somehow fooled myself into thinking it was real love. Not like sibling love," I said, trying to hold back the tears I still have left.

"Lily, we should go to Hogsmeade. Just you and me. It'd be fun!"

"I don't know, Rose. Remember last time? You went on a total sugar high."

"I won't buy _too_ much from Honeyduke's this time. Or have too many butterbeers," she answered, putting on an innocent look.

"Fine. If you really want to."

"Yay!"

* * *

_Great Hall_

_12:33_

Sigh. So much to do. Next week, is Melonie and Lysander's date. I hope that goes well. Plus, I have to go with Rose to that same Hogsmeade weekend.

Morgan, can you, I don't know, take a vacation?

Guess not.

"Lily, you have jam on your face."

I hate you, Morgan.

**I don't own the Jeopardy music, even though it's so _effing_ catchy!**

**Reveiw!**


	16. Hogsmeade Dates!

**Chapter 16! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_January 16_

_Great Hall_

_9:34 AM_

Well, didn't really want to write these past two weeks.

Today will be a very stressful and busy day, because Melonie has a date with Lysander, and I have a date with Rose.

Not _date_ date. Like those family dates that you're forced to go on out of pity.

I don't really want to. But, I suppose I have to since Rose is my cousin, but really, I'd rather go there with Windy or Eniya and Izumi or... Zane...

No. No... Don't think of that again. I don't have to forget him, I just have to move on.

"Lily!"

"Hey, Melonie. When are you going on your date?"

"_Soon. _I need help picking out what to wear! Should I just get my jeans and a nice shirt, or something..._girly_?" she gagged like something girly was like poison.

"Her, take me to your wardrobe. I'll pick out the best outfit for you, and have one of my friends do your hair. 'Kay?" I said with a grin.

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you, _Lily!"

* * *

_Melonie's Room_

_9:46 AM_

Alright. I have a _lot_ to choose from.

I picked a cute little pink sweater and a long skirt.

She tried to burn them.

I picked some purple stuff.

She tried to bury them so no one had proof that she ever had them.

So finally, she ended up with an old _Weird Sisters_ T-shirt and some black jeans.

Izumi tried to do Melonie's hair as a bun like mine was.

Didn't turn out well.

So now, she's wearing two braids dangling like a four year old's.

Amazingly, she looks really cute! It somehow matches her girly looks and boyish personality.

"Wow..." Melonie said when she looked in the mirror, "This is really... wow."

"The best adjective is always 'wow,'" I said.

Melonie and Izumi laughed when Melonie realized that she was going to be late for her date.

Ah, for some reason, I feel like those parents in those college movies who cry when they send off their children to become adults.

Who knows why.

* * *

_Hogsmeade_

_12:12 PM_

I love how Rose lets me write whatever I want while I'm with her.

She knows I'm listening, and always tries to correct my mistakes while we're walking.

So right now, we're in the Quidditch shop. Can _never_ remember the name for this place.

"Rose, look at this! This kit has a spell to fold up your broom without damaging it and you can carry it in this cute little suitcase!" I exclaimed, pointing to the little pink case with hearts on it..

"I like this one more," Rose replied, pointing to the one that looked like it was made of mahogany.

Remember how I said Rose is boyish? Yep, here she is. My favorite cousin, Rose, who could pass for my twin, is a _tomboy_.

I'm not ashamed, but embarrassed. You can't take her anywhere that sells clothes or robes, because she'll go straight to the man's section because she thinks that the clothes in the woman's section is too girly!

Talk about embarrassing!

Sometimes I wish she was more like me, loving unicorns and rainbows, but no, she loves dragons and fire.

Sigh... no helping it, though.

"Lily, do you think this is too, I don't know, girly? I mean, it's all covered in flowers and it's pink! Ew, pink," Rose said when we were looking at accessories for brooms.

I pointed at a little grip that was purple and sparkly. I got a similar reaction.

"Rosie, could you at least _try_ to like something in this part of the shop?" I asked, "Everything here is to satisfy a witch's girly needs."

"Lily, I can't help how I think. Maybe it's my fault for spending so much time with Al and James when we were younger, but maybe that's how the world wants me to be."

I sighed and shook my head. Once Rose makes her mind, it stays that way till the end of time. Well, I'm sure Scorpius could change her mind, and maybe me if I try really hard...

Hmm... it's debatable.

Next we went to WWW, and being Weasleys we got to see the newest arrivals before they were even put on the shelves.

I love my mom for being related to the funniest geniuses ever!

Well, that's not the only reason, but you know.

Alright, we have the screaming quills (I sent the idea to George and he loved it), and the ink well bombs (he's going with a theme: writing and classwork), color changing parchment, and extendable rulers. For those really long essays and such.

Rose, of course, got one of each, and I only got the screaming quills and color changing parchment.

We went to visit the Shrieking Shack next.

It was boring since we go there all the time, but it's the perfect place to eat lunch without being bothered!

I went to unpack everything and when I turned around I saw Rose carving something into the wall with her wand.

"Rose, what's that?" I asked.

"Look!" she answered with a grin.

I looked at the wall and there were three inscriptions.

_Rose + Scorpius_

_Lily + Zane_

_Rose was here_

I wanted to slap my face.

_Rose was here_? That's the most childish thing to write on a wall!

And she thinks Rosie is too childish.

"Rose, are you stupid? The only good thing to write is... hang on," I said pulling out my wand. I started writing. Then I moved to another wall. Then the other walls and under the bed and under the chair.

"What did you write?"

"Look!"

I wrote on the wall by the bed, _Go to the wall across the room_

On that wall I wrote, _Go to the wall left of me_

On that wall I wrote,_ Go to the wall across from me_

On that wall I wrote,_ Go under the bed_

Under the bed I wrote, _Go under the chair_

And under the chair I wrote, _You just wasted a minute or more of your life reading these._

HA!

Rose fell over laughing. It made me fall over laughing just seeing her fall over laughing.

Soon Rose was tearing up from laughing so hard.

I don't get why, though.

People put that in textbooks all the time.

But they usually have a jinx inside.

"Lily, that's hilarious, because the only one whose time you'll be wasting are people who know how to get in here. And that's our family and close friends."

Oh yeah!

I can't believe I forgot that.

"Now gimme one of those sandwiches!"

* * *

_Heads' Dormitory_

_5:33 PM_

I fell asleep on the couch.

Scorpius and Rose already went to dinner.

I should go too, but I'm too lazy.

Maybe I should take a little flight around the pitch to get ready for tryouts tomorrow.

Alright, all we need is another beater and two other chasers.

Yeah, I'll take a flight, it's been awhile since I flown.

* * *

_Quidditch Pitch_

_6:09 PM_

I love this quill.

It's like a necklace and it writes what I'm thinking. It's brand new from WWW.

So my journal is in the little port James built for it, and the quill is writing my thoughts.

Well, right now I'm flying around on my broom.

It feels so good to just let go and feel the wind on my face.

You can forget everything while you're up here...

Whoa!

_Hospital Wing_

_I think about 9 PM_

I fell.

I _fell_ off my broom!

What kind of flier am I?

I'm a _chaser_ for crying out loud!

How did I get here anyway?

The last thing I remember is that I was thinking about everything that's happened to me, then things went black.

The last thing I heard was, "Lily!"

Who was it? I mean, when everything's black, you can't tell whose voice is whose, right?

Rose and Scorpius walked through the doors.

Rose was making shushing sounds to make sure I won't be woken up.

"Lily? Why are you awake?" Rose asked when she saw me.

"Woke up. How did I get in here?"

"We don't know. We just got a note that you were in the hospital with a broken arm," Scorpius answered.

I looked at my arm and saw that it was in a pale blue cast.

"So it wasn't you guys this time? It wouldn't be Lorcan or Lysander... Ricky'd be asleep. All of my guy friends couldn't have. And it couldn't be Al. Who was it?" I asked.

"Maybe a secret admirer? Like if you hadn't dated... _him_...and he found you unconscious on the Quidditch pitch, he'd've taken you up here and left without another word," Scorpius answered.

I nodded and thought of anyone who could fancy me. If they did, I doubt I say yes.

Petula came and told Rose she could stay, but Scorpius couldn't.

Petula, what happened to you? You're _nice!_

She offered me cookies. _Cookies!_

This is too weird.

"Ms. Lily, I need to tell you something!"

I am thoroughly disturbed.

"I'm engaged!"

_ENGAGED?_

**Huh? Huh? Did I surprise you with that ending? Hope I did!**

**Review!**


	17. Little Vicky?

**Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_January 17_

_Petula's office_

_6:51 AM_

Petula's engaged. To some tosser named Quentin.

"Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry I've been mean to you this past year. Quentin and I have have been rocky for ages. Gave me a really foul mood. But now, he's asked me to marry him! _Marriage!_"

I can't think of anything to say. Seeing Petula married is kinda creepy. I'd _love_ to see her happy, but seeing her with a smile on her face every time I need to come in here is disturbing.

Petula said my arm had a major injury, but she could use a spell to fix it slowly.

That means I have to come down here every Sunday for three months.

_**NO!**_

But for that, I get to leave early!

* * *

_Newspaper Room_

_7:34 AM_

It's amazing in here.

It has magical typewriters that work like those putercoms.

And I have my own office! I can decorate it anyway I like! But I'm gonna have to take it all down at the end of the year.

Let's see... I'm gonna put a bowl of Muggle jelly beans on my desk. Once I get some anyway.

I'll turn this typewriter... light blue!

And make this old wooden chair one of those spinny leather chairs.

Oh, this office will look amazing once I'm done with it!

* * *

_Great Hall_

_8:26 AM_

I'm hungry, yet not hungry at the same time.

I hate that. I want to eat, but I can't!

Meh. I should gather the team and get ready for tryouts.

* * *

_Quidditch Pitch_

_11:27 AM_

There are more people than I anticipated.

I expected about twenty. I got around 75!

"Alright. First, I'll check your flying. Do three laps around the pitch!" I shouted.

Almost half of the people trying out were inexperienced first and second years.

I shooed them away and told them to practice. I'm just nice like that.

The other half were really good.

"Now, if you're going out for beater, please step forward."

About a third were going for beater.

Lorcan and Lysander brought out the flying dummies.

The dummies flew upward and started flailing around.

"You two, try to hit the dummies with the bludgers," I said, pointing to the first two people.

They both had a good arm, but really bad aim.

The next almost fell off their brooms.

I found a good one somewhere in the middle. Hit every dummy before the other person did.

Everyone else was really bad.

"Number 58! Who is number 58?" I asked to the crowd.

Someone in the crowd raised their hand.

"You have the position of beater! Name?"

"Augusta Longbottom."

How could I not have noticed? She was wearing a helmet, so I didn't recognize her.

"Everyone else, you are free to stay and watch or go back to the castle," I said grinning. My best friends are both on the team!

"Next are the chasers. Alright. You three, try to get past Izumi up there. Lorcan, you take the other end. The dummies will try to take the Quaffle from you. Go!"

No one in that group even scored a goal. They dodged the dummies fine, but couldn't get past Izumi or Lorcan.

This is going to take a long time.

* * *

_Quidditch Pitch_

_2:11 PM_

Took forever!

My team now includes:

Me- Chaser, Captain, 5th year

Sally Hewes- Chaser, 4th year

Albus Potter- Chaser, 7th year

Windy Longbottom- Beater, 5th year

Lysander Scamander- Beater, 5th year

Izumi Yurika- Keeper, 5th year

Lorcan Scamander- Seeker, 5th year

Yes, my team is mostly fifth years. We had a seventh year last year, but he graduated.

Good for him. I'd be worried if he came back another year.

He was a smart lad, he was.

Who was he again?

* * *

_Rose's Room_

_9:32 PM_

Didn't want to write that much since tryouts.

I'm in Rose's room because I'm bored.

"Rose, how did Scorpius confess to you? Y'know that day when I came in," I asked.

"Well, um, hard to explain. Here, gimme your diary. I'll write it in for you.

_Hello Lily's diary. As I've said before, this is how Scorpius and I got together._

_I was cleaning up his little wounds and the blood off of him. We were talking about how mad I was._

_Then he suddenly said, "I love you, Rose."_

_I took this as nothing as first, so I said, "Yeah, yeah. Love you, too, Scorpius. Now stop moving so I can help you."_

_His face didn't change when he said, "No, really, Rose. I love you. I know what I said before, but now I don't care about that. I don't care about what people will think about us."_

_I started crying. _

_"You're having trouble about choosing me or Lily," I said._

_"No. I was. I couldn't decide. Now I know that Lily is falling for Rickton. It reminded me of how I was falling for you. She'll eventually tell him she loves him, and I'll be happy for her for finding someone. But I love Lily as a brother. I love Rose as a man."_

_Then he kissed me. Then Lily burst in, and I didn't want her to find out like this, so I was going to go after her, but then she left._

_That's all._

_ –Rose_

Wow.

Scorpius foresaw me falling for Zane?

Hmm...

_She'll eventually tell him she loves him_.

That was before he died.

Or is he?

Dead, I mean.

That night I fell off my broom, it sounded a lot like Zane.

And if you think about it, all the guys I know were definitely in the castle.

Maybe I was just hearing things, because I was thinking about him when I fell.

I hope he's alive...

* * *

_Ravenclaw's Room_

_10:32 PM_

"Lily! Lily! Lily! Is that you?"

Ah. Hello, Melonie. How was your date?

It was fine, Lily, thanks for asking. I am now going to tell you every little detail concerning it and every word that Lysander and I said.

That's how it should've been, but no.

It was more like this:

Me: Melonie? Where are you?

M.S: (Appear from behind ME) Found you!

Me: (Scream loudly) Merlin, Melonie, don't scare me like that!

M.S: Sorry, I just _had _to tell you how my date was, since I couldn't get to you yesterday.

Me: Alright then. How was it?

M.S: Well, first we went to WWW. That's always a first stop, isn't it? Anyway, we got some good stuff, and surprisingly, we got some free! (This is because Ron told them to give something free to the Scamanders for being related to Luna) Then we went to the Quidditch place. We got the portable version. It's so cool, it's like Wizard's Chess, except Quidditch. He's such a laugh, did you know that? (Yes) After that we went to the Shrieking Shack. We found this really funny "go to" thing engraved on the walls and furniture (HA!). And I think Rose Weasley's been in there, because we found this little "Rose+Scorpius, Lily+Zane and Rose was here." After that we went to Honeyduke's. And lastly, we had a butterbeer contest at the Three Broomsticks. I had so much fun!

Me: Good for you, Melonie. Are you going on a second date?

M.S: I think so. He hinted that we would.

Me: Good. Lys needs a girlfriend.

M.S: (Blush)

Me: (Laugh)

_The End!_

Well, that's how it all went down.

Haha. They found my "go to" thing-a-ma-bob in the Shrieking Shack.

Who knows who else will find it?

* * *

_Kitchens_

_11:07_

Ah, nothing like a cup of hot cocoa in the middle of the night.

I'm glad classes don't start until next Monday. For me anyway.

I still have that week Regina's given me.

So that means everyone else has to go to class for a week, and I don't!

But I'm just going to skip Monday. I feel bad about using Zane's apparent death for skipping classes, when I've already recovered.

I heard something crash!

"OW!"

I don't know that voice... but it sounds familiar.

I took out my wand. Best thing to do when you're scared and/or surprised.

_Levicorpus!_

The voice screamed. Anyone would if they were suddenly hoisted up by the ankle.

"Wait! Wait! Don't jinx me!"

The voice took a breath. I still can't see his face. I'm sure it's a boy though.

"Sorry I scared you. I didn't think anyone would be here at this time. Then I was surprised when I saw you, so I– ah ha– I fell."

I flicked my wand, and he fell down.

"OW! Couldn't have done it any gentler? Lily Potter?"

Ah. You know me. Why am I not surprised.

"What's it to you?"

"Ah! So it is you! Hi, I'm Vic Harris."

Still can't see his face!

"Oh, I get it. You don't remember me," he said.

"What?"

"Seven years ago, we met at a park. You did magic on me, and we started talking. We learned a lot about each other that day."

Oh! Now I remember! Little Vicky. That's how he introduced himself.

"Little Vicky?"

He lit the room with his wand, and I saw his face properly.

"Heh, I haven't been called that in years. Good to see you remember."

Yeah... That _is_ Little Vicky! Same long brown hair, same eyes. I completely forgot

about him!

If you'd met him back then, you'd think that you'd never forget him.

He was part of gang at 10 years old. That's where he got that nickname. When I met him, he was attempting to smoke.

I smacked it out of his hand and yelled, "Are you stupid or something?"

He gave me a nasty look and said, "None ya business, shorty."

Then I was mad. And like all wizards/witches who weren't in school yet, I did magic.

He started hiccuping like crazy.

When he stopped, he pulled me aside and asked, "Are you a witch?"

"Are you a muggle?" I asked. If he could understand this, he was either a Squib or a wizard.

"'Course not!"

Then he started smiling real big and started asking questions about wizardry.

After a while, I just went and asked.

"Are you muggle-born?"

His smile went away.

"I ain't a mudblood."

"Excuse me! My auntie's a muggle-born, and she was part of the Golden Trio!"

"Golden what now?"

"You haven't studied, have you? How old are you?"

"10. You?"

"I'm 8. One of my brothers is 10 and another one is 11. He's in Hogwarts already. How do you know about magic already if you're only 10?"

"My gang. They're full of wizards. All pure and halfbloods. They didn't want to let me in, but when they saw me trying out my magic, they let me in."

"Are they the ones who told you to smoke?"

"Yeah. It's, y'know, cool."

"It's cool if you want to cough your lungs out."

Vic sighed and started asking about Hogwarts. If it really was all his "friends" talked about. A horrible place filled with idiots who teach you fluffy little spells.

"No it's not! It's amazing! It's a giant, magical, secret filled place that every witch and wizard wants to go to! My dad found a lot of secrets in Hogwarts. Some of them he won't tell us about."

We talked for hours, until mum came to get me.

"Bye, Lily. I hope I'll see you in Hogwarts!" he said.

Being the little naïve 8-year-old I was, I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. And I ignored the blush he had after.

I never heard from him again until now.

"I haven't touched a cigarette since then, y'know," he said.

"Good. How did you get out of that gang?"

"I went and got a book of spells. I tried a bunch of them out on myself. Hurt a lot. Then I did them on the guys until they let me out and promised, in writing, not to bother me or my family."

"You must be really good at magic if you can control it like that. I could never do that."

We caught up with each other for a couple hours. It was fun.

At around 2:30 he said he had to leave.

"Wait! I almost forgot."

Then he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I had to return the favor. Bye, Lily!"

And he left me with my hand on the spot he kissed.

**I don't want to hear that Vic is just a replacement for Zane, because he's not. He's just a little someone to make things complicated! ;)**

**Review!**


	18. Conflicts are starting again

**When we last left our hero...ine, she was kissed (on the cheek) by a boy she forgot for 7 years! **

**Disclaimer: You'd think after 17 of these, I stop, but no. I still don't own Harry Potter. **

_January 18_

_By the Lake_

_6:33 AM_

Little Vicky. Who would've thought I'd meet him again.

Morgan, have you been taking happy pills?

I have nothing to do. I'm skipping class today.

"Lily?"

I turned around.

Guess who it was.

Nope, it's not Scorpius for once.

It's Vic!

Morgan, I take back my happy pill comment.

"What're you doing out here? And without a cloak!"

I'm not wearing a cloak?

I didn't notice.

"Here, take mine," Vic said, taking off his cloak.

"No, it's okay. You need it more than I do."

"Then we'll have to share. So that I can help you without you being worried 'bout me," he said, grinning.

When I didn't object, his grin faltered, slightly, and he started blushing.

He got into the cloak, and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Why're you out here so early?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Too happy about seeing you again. You put me on the right track, you did."

I smiled.

"That's a nice bracelet you're wearing," he said.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Gonna tell me where you got it?"

I shook my head.

"You're a funny one."

He put his arm around me.

This time _I_ blushed. No one has ever done that. Not even Zane.

* * *

_By the Lake_

_8:54 AM_

We fell asleep.

I woke up ten minutes ago, but was too comfortable to get up.

We were still wrapped up in Vic's cloak, but I was _snuggling_ with him. And he was _snuggling_ with me.

WE WERE _SNUGGLING!_

What kind of person am I?

My boyfriend _dies_ and then I _snuggle_ with someone I met when I was _8_!

Oh, look. The victim of my snuggle powers is waking up.

"Lily?"

He looked around, drowsily.

"There you are," he said, and he grabbed me, and pulled me back down next to him.

"Quit writing. Too much noise."

"Too bad. Deal with it."

I put on the quill necklace, and it started writing for me.

He's looking straight at me.

He has really pretty eyes. They look like the lake at dawn. Minus the giant squid. Or mermaids. Or fish. Or reeds. You know what? Just the water and the sun. That's what they are.

"Why are you so silent for once?" I asked.

"I'm taking I your appearance. I remember a tiny little 8-year-old who cried when her ice cream fell off the cone. Now I see a beautiful young woman."

"Well, I remember a stupid 10-year-old who thought smoking was cool."

"What d'you expect? I was in a bloody _gang_!"

"I expect someone smarter than that, but I guess if you weren't attempting it, we wouldn't be friends."

"Yeah. Friends."

I couldn't think of what to say after this, so ABRUPT CHANGE IN SUBJECT!

"Why are you here and not in class?" I asked.

Vic looked his watch.

"Well, I know I should be, but for some reason I felt like a pretty girl was waiting for me under a tree by the lake."

"I wasn't waiting for _you_. I was waiting for some answers."

"Answers for what?"

"Why things happen the way they do. Like right after one person goes away, you come along."

"You're talking about Rickton, right?"

"How do you know about him?"

"He stood up on Ravenclaw table, and announced you were his girlfriend. Then he was taken out of the school for some reason. Why _was_ he taken out?"

"Uh... his parents thought he was getting into too many fights, so they transferred him to Durmstrang."

"Ah. Did you two break it off?"

"Yeah. Long distance relationships never last. We promised to stay friends, though."

He sighed.

"That's good. I mean bad! I mean... uh?"

"Nice choice of words. Why's it good?"

The bell rang nine times.

"I gotta go now," said Vic.

"Answer the question first!"

"Really wanna know?"

I nodded.

"It's good for me, because now I have a chance with you. Bye now."

I started to blush. My face was so hot, I could melt the little ice caps on the lake.

There are no boundaries with this bloke, is there? He just comes out and says it.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common room_

_9:21 AM_

I saw Lysander reading a book on the other side of the room. He waved at me.

"Hey, Lily! Where've you been?"

"Hey, Lys. Been out by the lake. How've you been?"

"I–uh– Well..."

He started blushing.

"Ah. You've had your first kiss, haven't you. With Melonie, haven't you?"

He hid his face behind his book.

"AHA! That means you have!"

"IT WAS NOT MY FIRST KISS!" he yelled.

Everyone in the room turned their heads toward him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Keep it down."

"Like I was saying," Lysander continued, "It was not my first."

"Yes it was. You tell everything to Lorcan and Lorcan tells everything to me. You've never kissed anybody."

"Yes I have!"

"With who?"

He muttered something that sounded like "Mend leaves."

"Melonie?"

"Yes! Alright? I kissed Melonie!"

"Good! Now, tell me how it happened."

"Er– Well, she showed me this room in the library and told me about it. She said there were these biographies on everyone and there was a section filled with them. Then she said she only showed this room to people she trusts. Then I looked at her, and I just wanted, no _needed_ to kiss her. So I did. The End."

"Wow. Did she slap you away or kiss you back?"

"Y'know what? Ask her! This is too awkward for me. Bye."

Fine then! I _will_ ask her!

* * *

_Melonie's Teddy Bear Room_

_9:44 AM_

"MELONIE! GET OVER HERE! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!"

"Jeez, Lily. Can't you be a little less loud?"

No, no I can't.

"Did you kiss Lysander last night?"

She turned a bright red, and grabbed a bear to hide it.

She mumbled something into it, but I didn't get to hear.

She popped her head out and nodded slightly.

"YES!" I said, "It was about time Lys had his first kiss."

"That was his first?"

"Yeah. Why? Wasn't it yours?"

Melonie decided to have an ABRUPT CHANGE IN SUBJECT!

"You're one to talk! Snuggling out by the lake with a complete stranger!"

This time, _I_ turned a bright red.

"H-h-how did you know about that?"

She grinned, evilly.

"See that window over there?" she jerked her head toward a window I've never noticed, "It has a _perfect_ view of a certain tree by the lake. I like to just stare at the lake before class. It's refreshing."

You are INSANE! Just staring at a certain person, who happened to snuggle with a person she forgot for 7 EFFING YEARS!

That doesn't count as a stranger, does it? Because I do know him. Sort of.

"So, who was that?"

"Ah... Vic Harris."

"How do you know him?"

"Well, 7 years ago, I met him at a park."

"Seven years? _Merlin_, Lily! And you have a little snuggle fest with him?"

"Hey, he's the one who snuggled me first!"

"Really? And putting your head on his shoulder doesn't count as snuggling?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too. Now, I have to go to class. See you at lunch!"

Why do all my friends have to leave me for class?

* * *

_Great Hall_

_12:23_

No one is here yet. Poo. I'm really bored.

"Hey, Lil."

Oh wow. It's Scorpius.

"Hi, Scorp. Why're you here so early?"

"I'm hungry. There's no point in waiting if I'm hungry."

I laughed.

"Where've you been, Lily? We had a prefects meeting an hour ago."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? You could've sent a Patronus."

His head fell to the table.

"Why am I Head Boy? I can't even remember about Patronus messages. Rose didn't remind me either."

"Well, why don't you ask Regina? She could reason with you. And no matter how much you argue, when you leave, you're gonna feel better about being Head Boy."

He smiled and started shoveling, yes _shoveling_, food onto his plate.

Windy and Lorcan came soon after.

"Ew, Scorpius. Can't you aim the food for your _mouth_?" said Windy.

That was really funny, because Scorpius had food all over the lower part of his face.

It took some time for everyone to get here. Even Vic came to sit with us.

Scorpius didn't notice until Rose sat next to Vic and across from Scorpius.

"Who's that?"

"Vic Harris. Seventh year."

"Who's he?"

"A friend."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"At a park."

"When–"

"Is this 20 questions or something?"

"Here, Lily. Let me," said Vic, "Seven years ago, I was attempting to smoke. Lily stopped me, then made me hiccup like crazy. I realized she was a witch and started asking questions. Then we became sort of friends, and she forgot about me until last night."

"Why were you trying to smoke?" asked Rose.

"I was stupid enough to be in a gang."

"Well, Harris, I won't argue with you, there."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Yes! Who's in a gang at 10?"

"I admit that was stupid, but I different now!"

"How can we be sure?"

Vic didn't say anything. He just got up and left.

"Scorpius!" I yelled.

"What? I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection! I'm not a kid! I'm 15!"

"You don't need me to protect you? I tried to protect you from Rickton, and now look at what's happened! He's gone! He's been taken out of the school, and you can deny it all you want, but we all know that it broke your heart."

"I already have two protective older brothers. I don't need another one."

"James, who's already out of Hogwarts, and Al who spends most of his time girl chasing?"

"Hey!" Al said, taking his eyes off a girl down the table, "I am not a girl chaser!"

"I'm leaving," I said.

Really. Right after things settled down again, Scorpius has to do something like this.

Well, I'm going to go into Al's stuff and get the map. Find Vic. Apologize for Scorpius.

* * *

_By the Lake_

_8:23 PM_

I can't believe I didn't come straight here.

He's under the tree, just reading a book.

"Lily, before you say anything, I'm fine with what Malfoy said. It's nothing I never heard before," said Vic before I even opened my mouth.

"This has happened often, then?"

"Yeah. Kinda get used to it, y'know? But what made me mad was that he was saying it in front of you."

I blushed.

"Why?"

"Because," he said, getting up.

"I..."

**Lily dropped her journal! So that means we have no way of know what happened in that moment! MUAHAHAHA! I bet you guys hate me. Haha.**

**Review!**


	19. Do I like him?

**Just to clarify, it was Vic who said, "I..." in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me still no own**

_January 20_

_Room of Requirement_

_4:33 AM_

I couldn't find a quill yesterday, but then I remembered how to transfigure things.

I'm really confused.

The other day, I kissed Vic.

Or rather, Vic kissed me. But I kissed him back.

I remember making a little sound in my throat.

I didn't hear that _ping!_ like I did with Zane, but I felt something. Something weird in the pit of my stomach.

It was strange...

It went like this:

After Vic got up, he walked closer to me.

When he was right in front of me, I looked down. Instinct, you know?

Then he pushed my hair behind my ears, and I looked up.

My eyes locked with his, and I wanted to pull away, I just..._couldn't._

He leaned down and kissed me.

And did I slap him away like a sensible girl? _No._

Because being me, I like a kiss from someone I forgot about for 7 YEARS!

I even pulled him closer!

I bet Melonie had a good view of everything, because knowing her, after witnessing our little snuggle session, she put up a surveillance bear!

I don't know what to think about this.

I know I should be mad at him for kissing me when I don't even know him, but I feel like I should be relieved that he did.

I just don't understand!

If only I had my Passing Notebook. I could talk to Rose about this.

But, I can still talk to Windy!

* * *

_Girl's Dormitory; Windy's bed_

_5:02 AM_

"Windy, Windy, Windy!"

"Wha–? Whozzair? Lil?"

"Windy! I need to tell you something!"

Windy sighed and told me to get on with it.

I told her everything.

"WHAT! Oh, Merlin, Lily! Why would you do that?"

"Because... I'm me?"

She shook her head.

"Wow, Lily. Just, wow."

"I know. I don't know what to do next."

"How long did you two kiss?"

"Uh... couple minutes?"

"Lily..."

"Alright! About 10."

"Wow."

I nodded.

"So what do I do?"

"If he asks you on a date, accept it. If he ignores you, let it be, and if it bothers you, then tell him."

"How would you know? The only boyfriend you've had since third year is Lorcan!"

She smiled.

"Just do. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"Won't do you much good. It's six in the morning."

"I. HATE. YOU. LILY."

"Aw. I love you, too."

* * *

_Great Hall_

_8:12 AM_

Vic hasn't arrived yet.

Under normal circumstances, I'd avoid him.

But, of course, Windy made me come down and greet him when he comes by.

I hate her.

But he hasn't arrived.

"Lily!"

"Yes, Melonie?"

"That Harris guy is out by the tree! He–he was holding a f-flower. I ran here, s-so I have to catch my breath."

She took several deep breathes.

"Anyway, Harris was out by that tree, and he was holding a flower. I didn't see what kind though. He was leaving when I saw him."

I felt something drop in my stomach.

I should've gone to the tree.

He must think I'm avoiding him.

For once, I'm not avoiding anyone.

That's a first.

* * *

_By the Lake_

_11:38 AM_

I've been waiting here since they let us out for lunch.

I'm falling asleep. So bored...

* * *

_Still By the Lake_

_I think about 3 PM?_

I woke up with a cloak on me, but no sign of Vic.

Nothing.

Makes me kind of disappointed.

Usually, something dramatic would happen. Like maybe Vic would be sitting right there when I woke up.

Hey, Morgan. How come when I want something unbelievably dramatic to happen to me, it doesn't happen?

Oh, that's right. IT'S BECAUSE YOU HATE ME!

You know what, Morgan? I HATE YOU TOO!

"Lily? Oh, good. You're awake."

Oh, look! It's Vic!

I take it all back, Morgan.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you..."

"Well, I've been waiting at this very spot. This morning and yesterday."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, and I was confused. This morning, I was in the Great Hall waiting for you. Then Melonie came and said you left. And I never thought you'd be here."

He sat down on the grass.

I could have never guessed at what would happen next.

He burst out laughing.

And of course, I just stood there, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What's so funny?" I asked once my mouth found its words again.

"You are. How can you not think I'd be here? First, we share a cloak here. Then, we fall asleep here, snuggling. After that, we have our first kiss here. This seems like an important place doesn't it?"

Our _first_ kiss. Does that mean there'll be more?

After a minute, or so, he stopped laughing.

He looked up at me. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit with him.

Or sit _on_ him. He put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

And, of course, I blushed.

"You're a keeper, y'know that?"

"Actually, I'm a Chaser."

HA! Quidditch pun.

Because of my amazing humor, we both laugh for a while.

"We have to stop skipping class. I have to stay at the top of the class," I said.

"Why's that?"

"My parents want me to. They were both brilliant. I want to be like them."

"What're you aiming to be?"

"A novelist. Have you heard of Teddy Lupin?"

"Yeah. He was a reporter for the _Prophet_, then he became a best-selling author."

"He's my dad's godson. I want to be just like him. I'm going to write for the paper, then someone will eventually discover me, and I'll be a novelist."

"That's a great goal, Lily! I promise, when your first book comes out, I'll be the first in line, waiting to get my book signed."

"What're _you_ aiming to be?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here. I want to be one of those Curse-Breaker people who work for Gringotts."

"Really? One of my uncles is a Curse-Breaker!"

"Really? So where's he stationed?"

"Egypt. Or he was. He stays around more often now."

We sat there for a couple hours, just talking.

I'm so comfortable with him.

It's weird. I've never been this comfortable with anyone before.

Not even Windy. I can't tell everything to her, and I know she can't tell everything to me. It's been like that with us forever.

But I feel like I can tell anything to Vic.

Am I supposed to feel like this?

**Yes! You are! In my opinion. I'm all for Vic! I need to know something before I start writing again: Who's better? Zane or Vic? And why?**

**Review!**


	20. How Vic met Lily

**This chapter and the one after it won't be in Lily's POV. It'll be in Vic's and Zane's. These chapters are about how they met Lily. These are just fillers. I have no idea what to write next. I have no dramatic ideas for once. Amazing, isn't it?**

**This is Vic's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

_Seven Years ago_

_Midday_

I was waiting in the park for my friends.

They were probably down in an ally, messing with a muggle.

I got really bored, so I pulled out my lighter and cigarette.

The lighter wasn't working for me for some reason.

Then a girl with amazingly bright red hair came up to me and smacked them out of my hand.

She went to tell me off, but I ignored her and replied with a, "None ya business, shorty."

She made a funny angry face, and suddenly, I couldn't stop hiccuping!

I knew at once she was a witch. Magical, like myself.

I hoped she could answer the questions my friends couldn't.

When I finally stopped with the hiccups, I grabbed her arm, and pulled her behind the wall.

"Are you a witch?" I asked with excitement.

She paused, as if thinking on how to answer.

"Are you a muggle," she asked back. She knew only someone magic would be able to understand the term.

I grinned, "'Course not!"

I asked so many questions.

Who was Dumbledore? What was so scary about Lord Voldemort? Who finally stopped him? Why did it take so long to stop him? Are there really dragons? Do people really fly on brooms? Are there wizarding sports?

She answered each question as she could. She was really young.

One of my questions was about her. Her name.

"I'm Lily!" she replied with a grin, "What's your name?"

"Well, my friends call me Little Vicky."

She cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Y'know. After that old movie, Little Nicky. Satan's son."

She grimaced, "That's a very strange name."

I nodded in agreement, and went on with my questions.

After a couple, she asked me if I was muggle-born.

If there was anything my friends taught me, it was being a mudblood was the highest form of disgrace.

"I ain't a mudblood," I answered with a scowl.

She put her hands on her hips trying to look menacing.

"_Excuse me!_ My auntie's a muggle-born, and she was part of the golden trio!"

This was a new term for me. No one had ever said anything about a trio. Or anything golden. Except schemes for making it.

"Golden what now?" I asked.

She loosened up. She gave me a smile that said she was amazed that I didn't know what the golden trio was.

She said I hadn't studied and asked my age.

"Ten," I said, "You?"

"I'm eight," she said, smiling her normal smile again. She told me about her brothers who were in Hogwarts already. She asked me about where I learned about magic.

"My gang. They're full of wizards. All pure and halfbloods. They didn't want to let me in, but when they saw me trying out my magic, they let me in," I answered with a shrug.

We went back into the fight about smoking. Then I started asking about Hogwarts.

From what I've heard, it's a nuthouse full of idiots who teach us to pull rabbits out of our pointed hats.

She contradicted everything. She said it was wonderful. And with her face and demeanor, I just had to believe her.

For some reason, the more she talked, the more I liked her. I mean _like_ like.

I've never felt that in my entire ten year old life.

At around four, I saw my friends pop around the corner. They saw Lily and knew she was from a wealthy family. They thought I was trying to take her money. They wanted me to.

As if Lily read my thoughts, she brought me to the playground part of the park.

We sat on the swings, and under the protection of her mother's eyes, we played.

Actually played. I come from a good family and all, but I'm an only child. My parents were always busy. I never had anyone to play with. All my neighbors told their kids not to play with me. If they got me mad, they'd get hurt.

At six, Lily's mum told her they had to leave.

"Alright, mum! Let me say bye to my friend!"

Her friend. I absolutely _loved_ knowing she thought I was her friend. It meant she cared for me.

"Bye, Lily. I hope I'll see you in Hogwarts!" I said, happily.

Then she pulled me into a hug, and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

She grabbed her mum's hand, and waved at me.

I waved back, but slowly. I couldn't help thinking about the spark I felt when she kissed me.

After that day, I turned my entire life around.

I told my so called "friends" to leave me alone. They threatened me and my family. So I did magic on them. They swore to leave us alone; I haven't seen or heard from them since.

When I finally did get into Hogwarts, Lily wasn't there. I knew I had to wait until she was eleven, then I'd see her again.

When I was in third year, I sat at the Ravenclaw table, and watched as she sat on the stool, and wore the hat that went past her head. I groaned audibly while she ran to the Gryffindor table, to join her family. My friends teased me about it for months.

I've barely seen her until now. My seventh year.

I got up, and saw her. Right across the room. Standing up in a crowd of first years, a prefects badge pinned to her robes.

I was going to call out to her, when one of my buddies told me that some girl named Rena wanted to go out with me. I feel bad for that girl. I'll never have feelings for her.

Around Christmastime, one of our prefects, Zane Rickton, stood up on the table and announced to the entire student body, he was dating Lily Potter.

I was in a slump for a while. In the middle of January, I couldn't sleep. I decided to grab a snack in the kitchen.

When who do I meet? My first love.

Lily Potter.

**Wasn't that nice? Next time will be Zane's turn. Please tell me who you like better. I need it for the epilogue.**

**REVIEW! **


	21. Zane's Story

**Hey, how long has it been? Two weeks? Well, that's good. I'm trying to update every two weeks from now on! Well, now it's time for Zane's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

_Early October_

_Lunchtime_

I was looking for Melonie again. She always seems to disappear.

Then I saw her. Not Melonie, no. I saw Lily Potter.

I knew her. She's a prefect this year, and I've seen her play Quidditch.

Usually, I just overlook her, but this time...

I don't know. I just saw someone amazing.

Her fiery red hair, and light freckles, I just never noticed it before.

Lily Potter was _beautiful_.

I had rounds with the Head Girl, and Lily's cousin, Rose Weasley.

I thought if I could impress Rose, I could impress Lily.

I ended up making Rose laugh the entire way through.

"You should meet my cousin, Lily. She's a lot like you!"

At the mention of Lily, I saw her again. She was sitting on a staircase, her head in her hands.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

"Rose?" Lily hesitated before speaking again. "I lost my journal. I forgot the password, and I wrote it down in my journal."

"That's all? Here, I'll get it for you,"

Lily stood up and walked to the portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" the lady asked.

Rose went to the portrait and flashed her Head badge.

The door opened immediately, and Lily and I exchanged a glance.

She nodded at me, and I was going to say something, but my mouth was dry, my face was hot, and my legs were shaking.

So I stood there. My jaw on the floor.

Lily smiled at me.

"You're a funny one," and she went inside the dormitory.

I like to think of that as our first exchange of words, only she's the only one who said anything.

When Rose and I went back, she was silent. I wonder why.

In December, I told Melonie about Lily, and how I think I like her.

"Ask her to Hogsmeade!" she insisted.

I didn't say anything. Everyone tells me I'm the most popular in my year, but I'm quiet. I don't like talking to many people.

This is probably why I haven't said a word to Lily. Not even during the rounds we had together. She did all the talking, while I just nodded.

Melonie and I were walking into the library, when I saw her.

Lily Potter was sitting by the window, with a sugar quill in her mouth.

Melonie pushed me towards Lily. She didn't notice me until I said her name.

She looked up, "Yeah, that's me."

I was hoping she'd know me. From our rounds and such.

"I- er- I'm Zane Rickton. I'm a Ravenclaw prefect. We had rounds the other day, together," I said.

Lily's face brightened at the recognition, and I felt my stomach flip.

She asked what I needed with her.

"I… um… wanted to ask you… if- if you…" I stammered.

"Yes?"

Melonie hit me in the back, but I don't think Lily saw.

"If you had someone you liked!" I yelled. Then I covered my mouth, as if to keep all my other words in. I'm sure I looked like a tomato.

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"No, why?"

I let out a relieved sigh. I was more confident now, knowing I had a chance.

"What? Someone as pretty as you not have a boyfriend?"

She turned a light pink at the flattery.

"Well, yes. I don't have a boyfriend or someone I like."

I turned pink. Now's the time. I'm going to ask Lily Potter out.

"Would you try to like me?"

Ah! Stupid, so stupid! What kind of a line is that? I'm the most idiotic person in the world!

Lily said she'd think about it, then went off.

I sat down at her table, and put my head down.

"So... how'd it go?" Melonie asked, sitting down.

"You know. You were watching the entire time."

"I say you did a good job. That 'would you try to like me' line was pretty cute. Unlike that line some prat used on me."

I laughed.

"Mel, I feel like a prat."

"Why? You finally asked her out after months of fancying!"

"I feel like I'm bothering her."

Melonie laughed at me, and told me to try again at the next prefects' meeting.

"Wait, isn't she... oh no," Melonie said.

"What?"

"If her cousin is Rose Weasley, that must mean she's friends with Scorpius Malfoy!"

I swore loudly, and the entire library did a simultaneous "_Shhh!_"

Well, as long as Malfoy doesn't know, it won't hurt me. Him.

The next Saturday was a Hogsmeade day, and Lily had agreed to go on a date with me.

All I remember is Lily. Her voice, her face. Just Lily. My Lily.

When Christmas came around, all the prefects had to decorate the Great Hall for the ball that would be starting in a couple of hours.

I asked Lily to help me with something, when Malfoy told her to help _him_.

We glared at each other for a while. Then Rose Weasley came and took Lily from us. I knew what they were talking about. They were talking about me and Malfoy being friends, long ago.

Later, during the ball, Lily and I danced to almost every song. But the last dance, the final dance of the night, was the one that got me nervous. I was going to tell her what happened seven years ago.

When I finished my story, I was going to ask something that I forgot soon after.

Some girls started yelling "no" at us. I found out why about two seconds later.

There was a bright green patch of mistletoe above us.

Lily turned red, and I'm sure I did, too. Her brother, Albus, egged us on. I think he had some of the spiked punch because otherwise, he'd be holding me by the throat.

"Er– um..." I said.

"DON'T KISS HER ZANE!" cried someone from the crowd.

Then... _Lily_ kissed _me_.

Lily _kissed_ me.

LILY KISSED ME!

"Lily!" someone yelled.

I heard something. Nothing from the ball. All those sounds were nonexistent to me. I heard something pop. Like those party poppers you use at new years.

People always tell me you're supposed to hear bells or see fireworks when you kiss the right person. I wonder what this might mean.

When we broke apart, some yelled at me.

"RICKTON!"

Then I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my face. Malfoy was punching me.

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy!" I shouted.

"The only thing bloody will be your face!"

What hurt more than his punches, was Lily's cries.

"Stop! Stop it, Scorpius! Stop!"

Then I passed out.

When I woke up, my nose felt hot. And there she was.

I felt my nose.

"Ow... Ugh... Lily? Where am I?" I asked.

"Hospital Wing. Madame Petula's in her office getting her remedies. She says you need blood replenisher, and a pain or shock remover."

"Shock. Definitely shock."

"Why's that?"

"You came out of nowhere and kissed me!" Which was a total lie, since there was a mistletoe above us.

"Oh, yes. Well, um..."

I cut her off with a kiss. Now we're even. Well, that and... I just wanted to kiss her again.

Then Malfoy burst in shouting, "Lily!"

He was followed by Lily's friends. I think the girl with the auburn hair was Augusta "Windy" Longbottom, and the blonde one is Lorcan Scamander. I think. He and his brother are pretty identical.

Malfoy and Lily were arguing. I didn't catch much of it. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. Weird.

"Well, I don't want to forgive you! Now just leave!"

I was fully awake then.

Scorpius... uh, I mean _Malfoy_. Old habits _still_ die hard!

Well, Malfoy had a really hurt look on his face. Then he turned around and left.

Windy and Lorcan asked if they should stay, and Lily told them to go in a broom closet.

"I still have to get my nose checked," she said.

Once they left, I asked about her nose.

The conversation somehow ended up to Lily asking me if I was her boyfriend.

I have to admit, that was pretty insulting. We kissed, we went on dates, we went to the Christmas Ball together for Merlin's sake!

Madame Petula chased Lily out before I could answer her.

Christmas Morning, all my mates were gone. Probably down meeting up with their girlfriends/girls they wished were their girlfriends/girls they wished were their friends/Peeves.

I only had a couple of gifts from my family, and Melonie gave me a bear. Of course. Where does she keep all these bears anyway?

I started going to the Great Hall, hoping there was still breakfast.

I need to find Lily so I could give her the gift Melonie helped me come up with.

When, whaddaya know? I run into Lily!

"Oh, um, hullo, Zane..." she said.

"Hey, Lily! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh, wait..." I said, pulling out the ugly orange scarf I enchanted.

She made a face, then tried to turn it into a grin.

"Thank you. It's lovely."

I laughed and told her to tap it with her wand.

The moment the scarf and wand made contact, the scarf turned into a silver bracelet.

Lily examined it and found out it's secrets.

She thanked me and told me she had to get the gift she had for me.

"You don't have to," I said.

"Yes, I do. I'll be back."

I grabbed her hand.

"You already have my gift," I said, and I pulled her to me.

Then Malfoy popped out from behind a statue. He mentioned the _accio_ spell.

I wish I knew why Malfoy hates _me_ so much. I didn't do a thing to him.

The next thirty seconds kinda came as a blur.

Lily used accio on her gifts. About a dozen came flying straight at her. I pushed out of the way. Then the next thing I knew, we were in a very awkward position...

"Sorry. That was really stupid of me," Lily said.

I noticed our position, and I'm sure I looked much like a tomato.

Later, at night, Lily disappeared. Melonie found me and asked about the present.

"She liked it. Thanks for the idea."

"You don't sound too happy. What's wrong?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that something is wrong? Like you're doing something wrong?"

"Yeah. But it's probably nothing for you. Maybe you just left your quill in the prefect's bathroom and someone stole it. For you, it's usually nothing."

The next two days were a blur. Then Malfoy picked a fight with me again. He knocked me out again, and I woke up with Lily next to me.

"I give you a lot of trouble, don't I?" I said.

"Did you know that the word 'don't' could also mean donut?"

We both laughed, and Petula shooed her out.

My parents came and said they're taking me out of Hogwarts.

"What? Why?"

"You're getting into too many fights! Do you think we like hearing that our only son being beaten to a pulp?" my mother said.

"Son,it's for your own good. Regina has already given us permission to take you. We have your trunk. Let's go."

I put up a fight. I don't want to leave! I finally have Lily!

Somehow, they got me into the train.

Then... I think we crashed.

They say you see the best moments of your life flash before your eyes is you're close to death.

I saw... me and Scorpius playing, Melonie and I making up songs and buying teddy bears. My first date with Lily. Our first kiss. Our last kiss...

"Lily..."

**And we all know what happened after that! Or did it? Review!**


	22. And here's where it ends

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY! I JUST HAD A MASSIVE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! IT WAS SO BAD MY FRIEND WHO'S A THERAPIST HAD TO HELP ME TAKE CARE OF IT!**

**Okay, not really...**

**BUT I'M STILL SORRY! WAAAAAAAH!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I still do these things? Me no own.**

_February 12_

_Kitchen_

_6:23 AM_

I didn't feel the need to write for a while. But, I'm writing again because Rose told me to.

All of us girls are in the kitchen, getting ready for Valentine's Day. Well most of us. Some don't care.

I was planning on making chocolate for all my guy friends. But I want to make something special for Vic. Why you ask?

WE'RE DATING

Yeah. It happened last week. Vic asked me out to Hogsmeade, and _everyone_ saw. There were whispers and whistles everywhere we went.

It was fun though. And Scorpius is becoming friends with Vic, too!

They said they have a lot in common.

"Like a thing for redheads," Scorpius told me the other day.

Rose is already making Scorpius brownies. Those are his favorite.

Windy is making Lorcan a pie. Since he likes mince pies so much now.

Everyone is making something but me. I don't know what to make for Vic.

Earlier today, when I asked him what I should make him, he said, "I'll love anything you make for me, Lily."

Ugh! Why do you have to make it so hard for me!

"Lily, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what to make Vic."

"Why don't you make a cake? Boys love it when you bake stuff for them."

"I can't bake!"

In answer to that, Rose pulled out my wand from my pocket and waved it around in my face.

"Yeah, but I have no baking talent. Not even with magic. This wand doesn't like baking!" I yelled, taking my wand back.

"Well, that's what _we're_ here for!"

I groaned.

"I have to get to the paper room. We're behind on the horoscopes."

Rose tried to get me to stay, but I shook her off.

Ha!

* * *

_Newspaper Room_

_8:37 AM_

Hm. I've never written the first issue in here. I should. It was a hit! I'm so proud of it.

But, I'm too lazy to rewrite it all. Especially the main article I wrote. So far, the paper has been really successful, and Regina gives the entire newspaper crew five Sickles each week!

Still, I'm having fun. With Quidditch, prefects' duties, and the paper, my week has been booked.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Lily? You in here?"

It's Lysander.

"Yeah? What d'you need?"

Lysander poked his head in the door, like he was embarrassed to see me.

"I was, uh, wondering... if you could tell me what Melonie wants for Valentine's," he said.

"If I tell you, you're gonna turn red and walk away meekly," I told him with a flat tone.

"I wanna know!"

"Okay, you asked. She wants her first kiss. That's what she said. And if you don't believe me, ask any girl. They're all witnesses."

And, as I predicted, Lysander turned red and walked away meekly.

HA!

* * *

_By the Lake_

_12:13 PM_

We've decided to have a picnic. By "we" I mean, me, Windy, Lorcan, Lysander, Melonie, Rose, Scorpius, and Vic. Right now, we're playing Truth-or-Dare.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Umm... truth!"

"You had the bedwetting problem until you were nine."

"Lily! Uhg! Yes! Yes, I wet the bed until fourth grade."

That resulted in a few minutes of laughter.

A feeling keeps eating at me, though. I can't quite describe it.

Hmm...

* * *

_Great Hall_

_6:22 PM_

Still eating on me. UHG.

Someone poked me.

"Lily?"

"I'm going to bed. See you," I said.

"But, it's only half past six."

I waved off that comment.

Weird, it doesn't feel right, writing in here. I usually feel relieved, putting all my feelings in here, but now, it feels wrong...

…

…

dot dot dot

I don't know.

* * *

_Random Balcony_

_Around 9 PM_

Regina sent me an owl.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_I am very happy with the weekly issues. They are doing very well. I would like to suggest that you interview Professor Flitwick for next week's Teacher Highlight. He has been bothering me about it for days now, and if you could, it would help me very much_.

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Regina Gigglepuff_

Weird. Regina asking a favor of the newspaper. Well, I'll run it by one of my reporters and they'll take care of it.

Maybe I should ask Lorcan about this...

* * *

_Lorcan's "Office"_

_9:52 PM_

"So... what seems to be the problem?"

Lorcan was sitting in my chair, in _my_ editor's office.

"I don't feel right writing in my journal anymore," I said.

"Then don't."

I said nothing.

"How about this: why did you start writing in there in the first place?"

"Well, I want to be like Teddy. I want to be an author, and I started writing to help me with writing. I wanted to join a newspaper so that a publisher could find me easily, like Teddy."

"Aren't you with a newspaper right now? You're the editor."

"Yeah...?"

"That means that you've already accomplished your goal. You're with a newspaper, writing to your heart's content, with your family and friends. Being with the _Edition_ can give you a jump start into the _Prophet._ Maybe you feel like you've already accomplished what you were trying to, and so you don't need the journal anymore."

* * *

_By the Lake_

_5:20 AM_

I didn't sleep at all last night.

I kept thinking about what Lorcan said.

Do I need this journal? Before I met Vic, I always felt fine with writing.

Vic!

Him, I can tell everything to, and not worry about it. Him, I can think of all day and not care who sees. Him, I can kiss without worrying about the world.

It's all because of Vic!

Arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning, Lily."

"G'morning, Vic."

"So, whatcha writing?" he asked in a pleasant voice.

"Nothing much. An article about Valentine's day. What've _you_ been up to?"

"The usual. Thinking about my Lily."

Then we kissed. For a while, actually. Then you wouldn't believe what he said then.

"I love you, Lily."

I answered, "I love you, too, Vic."

And I meant every single word, too. I do love him. But I also loved Zane. But love never goes away, does it?

It'll stay there forever. Just like these words I'm writing. They'll be here forever.

Goodbye, my journal.

* * *

As Rose read the last word and closed the book, I remembered why I started writing in a journal again.

So I never forget those times. There were tear stains in my diary, from times that I didn't want to remember. But I'm glad I do remember.

"Rose," I said.

"Yeah?"

"When I die, I want these journals buried with me."

Scorpius hit me on the head.

"Stupid! Don't go talking about death this early in your life!"

"But by talking about it, I prevent it longer."

"What?"

I laughed. Rose's clock tolled nine.

"Jeez, is it that late? We should head back!" I said.

* * *

_Weasley Home_

_Christmas Eve_

_9:00 PM_

Hermione got mad at me.

Luckily, Scorpius took all the blame, and a couple hits from Ron.

Dad was mad at me too. He says he was "fraught with worry."

HA!

I'll believe that when he comes and looks for me instead of eating a slice of the Christmas cake.

* * *

_Weasley Home_

_Christmas Morning_

_Morning_

Well, that's all for now. I don't really want to write about our Christmas presents.

So, I will be back in a few hours!

Goodbye, for now, my journal.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**I'M STILL REALLY SORRY!**

**BUT I WILL HAVE ZANE'S EPILOGUE NEXT, AND THEN VIC'S! I SWEAR IT WON'T TAKE SO LONG AGAIN!**


	23. Epilogue 1: Would you try to like me?

**Oh, wow. I'm almost done with this. I feel so sad. I'm finally ending Sadness, Happiness, and Heartbreak. Just one more to go after this.**

**This chapter includes not one, but _two_, yes, _two_ heartfelt reunions! Yeah~!**

**Disclaimer: Uh... do I really need to put another one in here? I've said it about 20 times...**

_That muggle cafe again_

_Christmas_

_8:33 AM_

Mum wants to experiment with pancakes.

I don't really want some of mum's experimental meals, so I came here for breakfast.

That man is still there. He's wearing a trench coat and a hat. And... glasses? Oh, no. I have a glasses fetish. Glaaaaaaasseeeeeees!

He's not looking at me, but he looks sad.

Oh, no. My feet are moving me toward him.

"Uh, excuse me," I said.

He looked up. Something about him seemed familiar.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could sit here."

"Not my place. Sit where ever you want."

Something about him annoys me.

I brought out a short story I was writing and saw that he was reading it over my shoulder.

"Excuse me! Mind your own business!"

"It's really good."

I was surprised. He complimented my story?

"The coffee," he finished and he took a sip from his cup.

Want. To. Slap. This. Guy.

"You write about magic and stuff?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to make conversation."

There was a long pause.

"Yeah, I do write about magic and stuff," I said.

"Let me guess, only witches ride on brooms, wizards have long staffs and pointed hats, trolls everywhere."

I have a suspicion...

"Are you a muggle?" I asked.

"Are you?" he replied.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

I burst out laughing. His expression hadn't changed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?"

"'Cause I'm not."

"You really annoy me, and I don't even know you. How old are you? You don't look any older than I do."

"I'm eighteen and I work for a newspaper. Blood type, AB. Hair color, dark brown. Eye color, light brown. Name, Zack Briggon. Anything else you need to know?"

My heart sank. Everything he said until his name was the same as Zane. Zane Rickton, the boy I lost two years ago.

"I'm seventeen and still in school. Blood type, O. Hair color, dark red. Eye color, blue. Name, Lily Potter. Nice to meet you."

I held out a hand, but he didn't even look at me.

"Lily... I knew a Lily... who was she, again?" he said to himself.

"You're only eighteen, you couldn't have forgotten a Lily. We tend to be unforgettable," I said, thinking of my grandmother.

"Well, I forgot. I can't remember anything except the past two years."

"You lost your memory?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool! I've never met anyone who's lost their memory! What's it like? Do you remember anything farther back than two years?"

"It's not cool! I can't remember who my parents are, or where I went to school! I don't remember any friends or family! I'm all alone in this world! Do you think that's made me happy?"

I was taken aback at his sudden change of emotion.

"Sorry. It's just that... you're the kind of person you only see in the movies. It interests me."

"Lily?" someone said.

I looked up.

"Oh, hi, Scorpius," I replied, seeing him standing there.

"Who's your friend?"

"We're barely friends, Malfoy."

I looked at Zack. I hadn't introduced him yet, so how was it he knew who Scorpius was? I don't know many Malfoys in the muggle world.

"How did you know my name?" Scorpius asked.

Zack looked into his cup.

"I-I don't know... how _do_ I know your name? I've never met you, I'm sure."

Scorpius eyed him, curiously.

"Take off your hat," he said.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll never be able to explain why you know me."

Zack took off his hat, but he didn't look at Scorpius.

But I saw his face.

I took his glasses off, and he looked at me with a glare.

It's him...

"Zane... Zane? Why are you... alive?"

His glare vanished and was replaced by a puzzled look.

"Who?"

"You _have_ to be Zane! If you aren't then he must have some twin somewhere in the world!"

"Whoa, Lily, you're right! That _does_ look exactly like Rickton! That would explain why he knows me!"

"Hey! My name is Zack Briggon! I don't know any Zane Rickton!"

We started a whole uproar. The owner of the cafe kicked us out. So we went to the park.

"Alright," Zack/Zane said, "If you can give a good argument about this, I may believe you."

"You lost your memory at sixteen, I lost Zane when he was sixteen."

"Well, I remember a train... What can you say about that?"

"He supposedly died in a train crash!"

"The ID card in my pocket said Zack Briggon!"

"That ID card was old! The letters were fading so it looked like Zack Briggon."

We went off like this for quite a while.

"Kiss him, Lily."

"_WHAT?_" Zack/Zane and I said at the same time.

"Remember what you told Rose? Every time you and Rickton kissed, you heard bells."

"B-but what if I don't want her to kiss me?" Zack/Zane said.

"Uhg! I am _offended. _Wait, maybe he doesn't want to kiss me because..."

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"He's gay!"

Zack/Zane hit himself in the forehead.

"I am _not_ gay! I am perfectly _straight_ and I just don't want to kiss an obnoxious girl like this one."

He was going to say more, but I cut him off.

Dare you to guess how. (KISS)

And there it was. That _ping!_ I haven't heard since I was fifteen. When I broke away, tears were leaking out of my eyes.

"There you have it. You heard something, too, I'm sure. If you don't want to believe that you're Zane Rickton, I won't make you. But you have family that misses you. There's no doubt that you are Zane Rickton."

I wiped away my tears.

"C'mon, Scorpius. I wouldn't want you to miss the Christmas cake."

Then he started talking.

"Lily Potter... I... We first kissed two years ago," said Zane, "And... Malfoy... he beat the crap out of me. Then... my parents took me out of school. The driver had too much gin. My parents... they didn't make it. But I did. I suffered long term memory loss. Lost all my memory..."

I turned around. He was standing there, tears gushing out of his eyes. He walked toward me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lily... Lily. Lily. Please... tell me. Is Melonie alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's at our house visiting."

"Do you... do you have... a boyfriend?"

My mind went to Vic, but we broke up a few months before. We're still close friends, though.

"No."

"Has anything happened?"

"No."

Zane wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I really am," he said, still crying.

"Zane..."

It seems that Scorpius left.

We sat on a bench, eating ice cream.

"So, what have _you_ been doing?" I asked him after I finished telling my story.

"Right after I lost my memory, I was in the hospital for a while. Then they put me in an orphanage. It was a good one, none of the kids were sad or mistreated. I went to a muggle school, but I had these little outbursts of small magic like a child, and since all of the Ricktons were considered dead, they thought I was dead, too. They didn't enroll me back in Hogwarts.

"When I graduated, some wizard caught me doing magic. 'What are you doing?' he said, 'If someone sees you, you'll be sent to Azkaban!' Obviously, I had no idea what he was talking about. The wizard was surprised that a full grown wizard didn't know he was magic, so he took me to the Ministry. They got me a new wand, and trained me themselves. I still knew how to do all of it, it was just vague. The second they did the spell, I remembered learning it.

"Then, when they told me I was done, they said I should get a job. I remembered someone's dream of being on a newspaper, yours really, and they set me up with a job on the _Prophet._

"The friends I made at the Ministry got me my own flat, and helped me pay for it for a while. Then I got better pay at the _Prophet_, so I told them I could pay myself.

"I never dated. Something in my mind told me not to. Then I saw you yesterday, and... well, you rung a bell. When you kissed me, So much flooded back into my head. It was like that little 'ping' was a key to my memories."

"So you heard it, too?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I always have. I never got around to saying it before. But I love you, Lily."

Before I could say anything, he kissed me.

"Sorry," he said, "I just don't want you to say anything just yet. I know you must hate me. I wouldn't blame you either."

"You're an idiot!" I said loudly, "Why on earth would I hate you?"

He started stuttering. I couldn't understand anything he was saying. So to shut him up, I took his hand.

"I don't hate you," I said, "Actually, I love you. I've never forgotten you, ever. Yeah, I've dated, but... the feelings never lasted."

He stayed silent.

"I gotta get back. They'll be worried about me. Wanna come?" I asked. He nodded.

I Apparated back home. Melonie was sitting on our new porch swing with Lysander.

Zane stood as still as a statue, looking at Melonie.

"She's grown. And she's with Scamander. Lily, why's she with Scamander?"

I laughed and pulled him toward the house.

"Melonie! I have someone I want you to meet!" I shouted. She looked up at me and Zane. I don't think she recognized him.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Try and guess," I said.

"Well, it can't be Vic, 'cause he's already here. It can't be any of your cousins, since they're all here. Hmm... I _know_ it can't be... You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" I asked.

"No, silly. Zane."

"Well then... guess what. You-Know-Who is back."

"Voldemort's alive?" Melonie shouted.

Dad then ran out, wand in hand. He pointed it toward each of us.

"Voldemort? Where? Where?" he started shouting.

Then mum ran out.

"Don't worry, love. He's not there. He never will be. You got hold of the firewhiskey, didn't you?"

Dad nodded and followed mum back into the house.

After a few minutes of rib breaking laughter, Zane and I joined Melonie and Lysander on the porch swing.

"So, who _is_ this guy?" Melonie asked, breaking the silence.

"You've forgotten me already? Really?" Zane answered.

"You look like someone I know, but you can't be him... he died two years ago."

Silence...

"And if he survived, they would've told me."

"Well, I'm sorry they didn't tell you. They didn't tell me either."

Melonie got up.

"Don't you tell me you're Zane!" she shouted, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Zane, even though she's still underage, "You'd better not! If you do, I'll... I'll..."

Lysander put his hand on her shoulder. He shook his head.

"He's messing with me! I _know_ Zane died! I _know_ it! There were no survivors to that train crash. Even the old lady with the candy! She died too!"

"Mel, stop. If he is just messing with you, Lily wouldn't have brought him here. She cares for you, y'know. She wouldn't want to hurt you."

Melonie looked at me with eyes of anger.

"Lily, is he for real?"

"I'm sure he is. You can even ask Scorpius."

Melonie turned to Zane, purple eyes becoming watery. She shook her head, not believing it.

"Prove that you're my cousin."

Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered blue rag. There were patches everywhere.

"This is the blanket we charmed when you were in third year. If you tap it, it'll become a music box with the lullaby my mum sang for us. Or, half of the music box, I should say. You should have the other half."

Melonie didn't take her eyes off Zane as she slipped her hand into her pocket. She pulled out an old white handkerchief. It was almost as patched as Zane's blanket. It was initialed, _G.R _in small pink thread.

Simultaneously, they tapped each other's blankets with their wands. The blankets turned into opposite halves of a music box with dancing bears on top.

Melonie let her tears fall, and hugged Zane.

"Do you know how much we missed you? Do you know how much we all cried? Why didn't you come back?"

Zane and I explained the whole memory loss thing. Melonie sat next to Lysander when we finished. She put her head in her hands, and Lysander put her arm around her.

"You were dead to us. You were gone from the world, and no one could bring you back. Now out of the blue, you're alive," Melonie said. "Does anyone else know?"

I shook my head. "He just remembered not too long ago."

"Alright, then. The family will be astounded at the news when I tell them later."

"Oh, right, Mel, I wanted to ask you something," Zane said.

"Shoot."

"Are you dating Scamander?"

Melonie's face flushed. She nodded.

"How many times have you two broken up?"

Melonie held out three fingers.

Zane went past Melonie and to Lysander.

"If you hurt her, your brother's gonna be an only child."

Lysander's face didn't change as he nodded. But once Zane turned around, Lysander looked like he was about to faint.

Apparantly, Zane has eyes in the back of his head and saw Lysander's reaction. He laughed.

"I won't hurt her. I like her too much," Lysander said once he composed himself. He took Melonie's hand in his and brought her close to him.

Zane smiled. Then mum came and called us in. Melonie and Lysander went in.

"Lily, darling, what about you and your friend?" she asked.

"We'll be there in a bit, mum!"

Zane and I then strolled around for a while, talking.

"Melonie mentioned someone called Vic. Who's he?" Zane asked.

"Well, uh, he was my first boyfriend after you. I first met him when I was 8. He's a year older than you and was a Ravenclaw."

"Vic... Vic Harris, the former delinquent?"

I nodded. Zane took my hand.

"And you two are over now, right?"

"Yeah. We have been for months."

Zane sighed. "Good. Sorry if I sound clingy, I just don't want to lose you again."

We stopped walking. Zane ran his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered.

"Then you'd better be good to her."

The voice belonged to Vic, and he was standing in the doorway.

"Harris."

"Rickton. I'm surprised. I was told you were dead."

"Here I am. Alive and well."

"You should know, after you left, I met Lily again. We started dating a month or two after. We dated through the rest of my seventh year. We broke up for a while. We got back together when Lily was a sixth year. We broke up again. Then Lily was a seventh year and we started dating again. Then we broke up a month after. Now, I'm seeing someone new, but I still love Lily."

I started to stutter.

"I love her enough to let her go," he turned to me. "Lily, do you love this guy?"

I nodded.

Vic sighed. "Go ahead, be with him. But if he hurts you, I want you to come to me first. If he ever breaks your heart, I'll always be free."

"Thanks," I said. "That means alot to me Vic."

Then Windy, Lorcan, and everyone rushed out past Vic.

"Lily! Is that really? Is that really Zane?"

"HE'S HERE? I THOUGHT HE DIED!"

"Oh my god! Zane's here!"

Windy, Lorcan, and Rose were the most surprised. Windy told me she actually grew quite fond of Zane before he "died."

Three hours later, everyone went home.

I sat on the couch, reading a book.

"Lily Potter?"

I looked into Zane's face.

"I'm Zane Rickton, former Ravenclaw prefect. We had rounds together once, remember?"

"Um, Zane?"

"I wanted to ask you if you had someone you liked."

I laughed, remembering this scene.

"No, why?"

Zane laughed as well. "Really? Someone as pretty as you doesn't have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend or someone I like."

"Would you try to like me?"

"No."

"Wha-?"

"I can't _try_ to like you, when I already _love_ you."

Zane smiled in relief.

"So, Zane Rickton, A.K.A Zack Briggon, would you try to love me?"

"I'm already there."

**There you go. Lily's happy ending with Zane. The next epilogue will be with Vic.**

**Review~!**


	24. Epilogue 2: The Final End

**It's been over a year since I first posted this... I was so bad at writing back then! Ahahaha! Now, I believe I'm a lot better. It'll be weird not writing this anymore... maybe I should make a sequel? You guys can decide for me!**

**MUST READ:**** THE EVENTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER HAVE NO RELATION TO THIS ONE! IN FACT, THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer of this story. Me no own, for the last time!**

_7th Year, March 9_

_By the Lake_

_11:14 PM_

I ran out to our spot, hoping to see Vic there waiting for me like usual.

And he was!

Vic got a job as a teacher's assistant, last year. I'm glad he's not a teacher, though. We wouldn't be able to see each other if he was a teacher.

He greeted me with a grin, like usual, but afterward, he had a serious look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the grass.

He sat down next to me, still silent.

"Lemme guess," I said. "Good news and bad news, right?"

Vic smiled. "You can read me like a book, can't you?"

I nodded.

Vic laid his head on my knees.

"So what is it?" I asked, sifting my fingers through his hair. His hair is so soft. It reminds me of chocolate, because of it's color and scent.

"Remember how I told you I want to be a Curse-Breaker?"

I nodded.

"Well, Regina found me a good opportunity."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "So, where will you be stationed?"

"Peru. Home of potatoes," he said, giving me a lopsided grin.

My fingers stopped moving. Despite the joke, I was frozen.

"P-Peru?"

"Yeah..."

"How long?"

"Five months. After that, they'll send me home to review my progress. If they like me, they'll assign me another place."

I said nothing. I just sat there, thinking.

If Vic left, would it be similar to Zane? Would I just shut down again?

"Lily?"

I snapped back to reality. I brushed off my feelings, congratulating him on his new post.

After, we just talked. About everything. One of our main topics was if Regina was married or not.

I said she was, Vic said she wasn't.

And why not? Regina is a pretty lady! Only 59 and the headmistress of Hogwarts! She doesn't look a day over 28.

At around two, Vic said we should head back. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Lil?" Vic said as we walked pass the Quidditch pitch.

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind? You've been keeping something in all night."

We stopped walking. I was still as a statue.

"You know you can tell me anything, right, Lily?"

I nodded a bit.

"So why won't you tell me what's wrong? I can't help you unless you tell me!"

"Peru, Vic! _Peru!_ That's halfway around the world! What if I lose you? What if... what if..."

The tears slipped down my cheeks involuntarily.

"…. You're thinking of Rickton, aren't you?" he said, after a while.

"He was my boyfriend, and I didn't care to appreciate him. Then he... he...! I can't go through that again!"

Vic dropped my hand. I looked up, surprised. Then he went and hugged me.

"You're such a bloody idiot, y'know that?"

He wiped away my tears. "If you think I'm leaving anytime soon, you've got the wrong source of information."

"But- but I-"

"I love you, Lily. I have since the day we met."

"Are you gonna say, 'You had me at hello?'" I asked, putting my arms around his neck.

"Heh, no. Unless you want me to. You didn't have me at hello. I don't think we even _said_ hello that day. You slapped me actually."

I laughed and apologized.

"What for?" he asked.

"For hitting you."

We both laughed.

"You have to say _something_, y'know," I said.

"Like what?"

"Something you'd read in a romance novel."

Vic sighed.

"You're so weird. But, okay. How's this...?"

He got down on his knees, and took one of my hands.

My face flushed.

"Lily Potter, you had me at good-bye."

I cocked my head, confused.

Vic laughed. "The second you said bye and left waving at me, I knew I liked you."

"What?"

Vic laughed. "When we met, I just thought you were annoying. Then we started talking. I thought you were cute. Then you had to leave. You kissed me. I fell in love."

I blushed. So straightforward, he is.

But I love that about him.

"D'you remember when Rickton announced you were his?"

I nodded.

"I was really depressed when he said it. I never forgot about you. Every mention of Lily Potter raised my head. Then, one day I walk into the kitchen, hoping to get a snack. Suddenly, I'm in the air, and who do I find? My little Lily."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "My Lily," he murmured.

* * *

_7th year, March 10_

_9:26 AM_

I woke up in my room. How I got here, I don't remember.

I felt over my bedside table for my watch. I found a piece of paper.

Oh, look! It's from Vic!

I opened it, expecting something totally different from what I found.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd be so soon. They sent for me right after I left. I know you'll be really mad that I can't say good-bye in person._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I wouldn't be surprised if you slapped me when I come back. Don't worry, these five months will be over before you know it._

_I love you. I'll owl you whenever I can. I love you, Lily._

_Forever yours,_

_Vic_

...

I can't believe this.

He left. The least he could do was wake me up and say good-bye.

Before I knew it, tears were sliding down my face.

First Zane, now Vic.

Why do the people I love keep slipping away from me?

* * *

_Lily,_

_Hi, how are you? I sound so formal! Hahaha. Well, nothing much has happened here. I found some awesome stuff in the dirt. POTATOES! Ha, no not really. I found some jewels. There hasn't been anything dangerous, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours. I can't wait to see you again. I miss you so much._

_-Vic_

_Vic,_

_YOU ARE A BIG FAT ARSE FACE. I DON'T KNOW WHY I BOTHER WITH YOU. COME HOME SOON, AND STAY SAFE._

_MUCH LOVE,_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_How did I see that coming? Makes me want to come home early._

_-Vic_

_Vic,_

_NO. DON'T COME HOME EARLY. CHASE YOUR DREAM ARSE FACE._

_LOVE,_

_Lily_

_Lily,_

_Don't you think you're going a bit to hard on me with the arse face? Because if I'm an arse face, you're a toerag._

_-Vic_

There were many more letters like these, but five months is a relatively long time, and my journal would be filled if I wrote each of them down.

* * *

_August 21, Diagon Alley_

_2:08 PM_

Vic sent me a note once his time in Peru was over.

He said he would meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, but he's still not here.

I'm almost out of money, because I keep buying drinks to pass the time.

As I finished my 14th drink, someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked into the tapper's face. His hair was light brown, and fell to his shoulders. He wore glasses with dragon scale print rims.

"Vic?" I asked.

He grinned. "Hi, Lily.

He opened his arms, expecting me to hug him. But I poked his glasses.

"What're these for?" I asked.

"Really? The first thing you say when I come back? I'm _hurt, _Lily."

"Oh, shut up. C'mere you," I said, opening my arms. He walked into them and hugged me tightly. He even lift me off of the floor.

"I've missed you," I said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So what _are _the glasses for?"

Vic laughed.

"I had a little eye problems. And I knew how much you like glasses, so instead of having my eyes magically fixed, I got glasses. Do they suit me?"

"Yeah, actually. You look pretty good."

Vic suggested we browse around. I agreed. On a certain condtion, of course.

"You have to pay for everything, because I spent most of my pocket money waiting for you."

Vic sighed. "Alright, sure."

At the end of a nearly perfect day, we went to the park and ate ice cream.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You're living by yourself now, right?"

I nodded.

"What would you say if I told you I've been offered a job at Gringott's for a year?"

"You mean _here_? In London?"

Vic nodded.

"That'd be great!" I exclaimed.

Vic looked toward the sky. He was silent.

"What would you think of living with me?"

This time I was silent.

"Lily?"

"I don't know, Vic..."

"Is there anything wrong?"

"No, not really."

"Then why not?"

...

"You're thinking of Rickton again, aren't you?"

...

"Well, are you?"

...

"Lily?"

...

"C'mon, Lily, talk to me."

...

"If you don't want to, just say so."

But I do. I do. I just... don't want to get to close to you...

"Dammit, Vic!"

Vic flinched. "Wait, what?"

"I _do_ want to live with you, it's just..."

"You were thinking of Rickton?"

I nodded. "I didn't appreciate him as much as I should have. He was sweet and funny and smart. I l-"

Vic cut me off with a kiss.

"Please, don't say it. I only want to hear 'I love you,' coming from your mouth if it's directed at me."

I felt my face flush. Vic placed his hand on my cheek.

"I'm very possesive, y'know," he said, smirking.

Then he kisses me. A kiss that made my insides melt.

When he broke away (though a but reluctantly) he poked my nose.

"Anyway, you were saying?" he asked with a smile.

"I- er- I forgot..." I said, fully red. OH MY GOSH THAT RHYMED.

I'm random, I know.

Vic grinned and let his forehead rest on mine.

"So...? Whaddaya say? To living with me, I mean."

"Hmm... let me think it over."

* * *

_10 years later_

_3:22 PM_

_My house_

Someone knocked at the door. Gina ran to open it.

"No, Gina!" I said to the five year old.

"Yes, mummy," she answered brightly. She skipped off to her room to play with her dolls.

I opened the door, finding a deliveryman with a large box.

"Are you," he looked at his clipboard, "Mrs. Lily Harris?"

"Yep, that's me!"

He gave me the clipboard and a pen.

"Sign here, please."

I signed it and he gave me the package. I waited till he was out of sight before levitating the box inside.

"Mummy, what's that?" Gina asked, poking her head through the door.

"I don't know, Gina. Should we open it?"

Gina grinned and nodded with enthusiasm.

"Alright," I said, and took out my wand. Gina stopped me.

"Mummy, I want to do it!"

I sighed, "Only if you promise not to set it on fire."

"Yes, mummy!"

Gina put her hand over the tape. The tape split cleanly and the box opened. Gina grinned and started laughing. Then she started floating.

"Gina!"

Gina kept laughing.

"Ginevra Rose Harris, get down from there. _Now_!"

"Yes, mummy," Gina said, floating down.

In the box were some souvenirs from Windy and Lorcan. They went to America for their second honeymoon and left their twins (Stella and Pluto. Space theme) with Luna. Windy sent me a snowglobe, a t-shirt that says "I heart NYC," and a paperweight in the shape of Lady Liberty.  
For Gina, they sent a teddy bear with a shirt that says "Someone who loves me went to NYC and brought me back this awesome shirt." A shirt for the bear and a shirt for Gina.

I was about to get something else out of the box, when the front door opens. I look toward it and see a dashing Victor Harris in a muggle shirt and tie.

"Daddy!" Gina yells, and jumps into his arms.

"Hey, there, Evvy!"

His special nickname for her. Gina gets mad whenever someone besides her father calls her Evvy.

"'Lo, love!" I say.

"Hello, Lily," he replied giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"What's with the muggle clothes, Vic?"

"Oh, the goblins had me go to the muggle bank. Really, why would you keep a cursed sundial in a muggle bank?"

"There _are _a few people at the bank who are related to wizards. I know a few. There's Ms. Green, a Squib. And Mr. Erwin, his daughter is a muggle born. I think she went to school with us."

I kept blabbling on about muggles and Squibs. Gina went back into her room to play with her dolls.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

Vic didn't say anything. He was leaning against the countertop, staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Really, Vic, what?"

"What? Can't a man stare at his wife?"

"Nope. The husband must bow to the wife. It's the number on rule of life."

Vic laughed. "Sure," he said, giving me a bow. He pulled a bouquet of lilies and roses from behind his back, "For you, your royal wifeyness."

"Wifeyness?"

"Yep."

"Have you even aged past 16?"

He didn't answer. He just kissed me. I'm only glad Gina wasn't looking. Her childhood will be perserved no matter how much Vic kisses me!

Unlike mine... sigh.

When Vic broke away, he asked, "Why are you still writing in that journal? Have _you _aged past 16?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

_9:29 PM_

_My room_

I was reading in bed while Vic was watching some comedy only for Saturday Night, when I remembered something I learned this morning.

"Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that night... last week?"

"Where are you taking this?"

"Gina's not going to be an only child."

"And you tell me this _now_?"

"Uh... yeah."

Vic sighed. "Lily?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let me sleep."

**GAH. I think this was a very sucky chapter/epilogue. Probably because Vic had very little screen time. I just like him because I know him best. I liked Zane's epilogue ALOT more than this.**

**Anyways... Sadness, Happiness, and Heartbreak is finished! And next month, it'll be on for exactly a year! Oh, how time passes by.**

**Look forward to my next Harry Potter FanFic (long one)! I already have a plan for it... sorta. It'll be about James and Lily (Generation1). And now, Melonie will have cameo appearances in my other stories. No huge roles. Unless you want her to be. ;)**

**Review!**


	25. Epilogue 25: A Better Ending

**Hi! Remember when I said I didn't like Vic's epilogue? I rewrote it! Since he's my favorite, I wanted his ending to be better.**

**This version keeps certain elements, but I changed a lot. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I mention that Vic's eye color is blue in here. I don't remember if I mentioned it earlier, and if I did, please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks.**

**Enough with these annoying author's notes! Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to mah British peeps! XD**

_March 9, 7th year_

_By the Lake_

_11:42 PM_

I was sitting under our tree, staring at the lake. The moon and stars reflected in the lake were sparkling brightly. It was so pretty.

"Lily?"

I turned around and was greeted by Vic's bright blue eyes. He was grinning, but he had a serious look in his eyes.

Vic's been working here at Hogwarts as a cook. He says it's because no other job appeals to him, but the selfish side of me says that he's working here to be with me.

"Hi, Vic," I said. He greeted me with a kiss to the forehead and sat down. I let my head rest on his shoulder and sighed.

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

I laughed. "Because I know you."

Vic laughed, too. "Am I a book to you?"

I shrugged. "Just tell me what's up."

"Remember when I mentioned I want to be a Curse Breaker?"

I nodded.

"Well, I got a job opportunity in Peru."

"Peru?"

"Peru. Home of potatoes," Vic tried to lighten the mood with a small joke.

"I thought potatoes were from Ireland."

"Potatoes originate from Peru, though. I promise to bring some back for you."

I smiled. "So how long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Five months. After that they'll send me home and review my progress. If they think I've got quality, they'll assign me to another place."

I was silent for a second. The second turned into a minute. The minute turned into five.

"Lily?"

"Sorry," I said. "Blanked out. Congratulations, Vic. I'm really happy for you."

I changed the subject to Regina (if she's single or married) and we talked for hours. Around two, we decided to get some sleep (even though it's a Sunday, so it doesn't really matter).

We strolled, hand in hand, back to the castle.

That is, until Vic stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Vic?"

"You don't want me to go," he said finally. This time, it was me who didn't reply. "Lily."

"Wh-what makes you say that? I'm happy for you! Really, I am!" I said, but it sounded like I was trying to convince myself rather than Vic

"Then why haven't you looked me in the eye since I mentioned it?"

I was silent.

"Lily, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nodded.

"So why can't you tell me how you really feel?"

I could feel the words forming in my head, just begging to escape through my mouth. "Don't go!" the words said. "Stay with me!"

But instead, I say, "Peru, Vic! _Peru!_"

Vic jumped at my sudden outburst.

"It's halfway around the world, for Merlin's sake! What if you get into an accident? What if I lose you?" I could feel the stinging tears welling up in my eyes.

Vic stared at me. "You're thinking of Rickton, aren't you?"

I sighed. "What can I say, Vic? He appeared out of no where and I really liked him. Then once I get used to him, he leaves me... I lose him..."

Suddenly, the tears ran down my cheeks. Vic wiped them off.

"If you don't want me to go, just say so. I won't go."

I shook my head. "No. I want you to go. I want you to chase your dream."

Vic chuckled. He cupped my face in his hands. "Lily, you _are_ my dream."

Then we kissed. It's impossible for me to say who started kissing first. I'll say it's Vic, but he'll probably say it was me.

"I'll send an owl every day, alright?" Vic whispered. "And while I'm there, chasing my dream, I want you to be chasing your dream. I want you to keep writing like you always do, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Lily. I have since the say we met."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I still don't understand that. Why me? Why an eight year old?"

"Well, that annoying, puny, childish eight year old changed my life."

We laughed. "How?" I asked.

"All I can say is, I liked you. I simply liked you, and I thought I wouldn't have a chance unless I changed myself. Unless I became a better person."

Vic closed his eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Lily."

"Idiot. What for?"

"For being mine. For changing me. For-"

I stopped him with a kiss. "... that," he finished with a smile.

"You talk too much," I laughed.

We held each other in silence for a while.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Two weeks. It's on a Hogsmeade Weekend so you guys can see me off."

"Aren't you just going to Apparate?"

Vic shook his head. "For some reason, they don't want me to. They want me to take the train. I'm gonna go back to Diagon Alley and fill out all the forms, then they're gonna send me to Peru."

I nodded. "That's pretty stupid, though."

Vic laughed. "I know it is, love."

Love... the thought of someone other than Vic calling me that now makes me laugh. I remember, back when I was so hopelessly in love with Scorpius, I panicked only because he called Rose love. Now, they're married. Rose is working in the Ministry along with Scorpius. Rose works in the Department of Mysteries. She was rather curious about it after hearing stories of our parents' fifth year. Scorpius works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. They wanted him in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but he became infatuated with Muggles, much like grandad, and he now has a large collection of Muggle things. Rose thinks it silly, since she lives in a Half-blood family, but Scorpius, coming from a Pureblood family finds it facinating.

Vic yawned, pulling me from my thoughts. I laughed. "Let's go. We need some sleep."

Vic yawned again. "I don't wanna climb all those stairs. Can't we just sleep by the tree?"

I laughed again. "Sure why not?"

So we walke back to the tree. With a flick of the wand, Vic conjured a blanket and placed it gingerly on the grass.

He lied down and almost instantly fell asleep. For a while, I sat next to him and stared.

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

_March 10_

_By the Lake_

_About 9 or 10 AM_

I woke up to Vic's blue eyes, just staring at me. "G'morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I yawned. I looked over to the castle and found a small window with a bear inside. I waved at it.

"Lily?" Vic said, putting his hand on mine.

"Hmm?"

"Let's break up," Vic said, looking away.

I froze.

"B-break up? Why?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while... I think it's for the best."

I stood. "I get it. I understand," I whispered. "Alright then. We're through."

I walked away, hoping that Vic would stop me.

But he didn't.

* * *

_Girl's Dormitory_

_11:26 AM_

Wind held me as I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh... What happened, Lily?"

"V-Vic," I sobbed. "He-he ditched me!"

"What?" Windy exclaimed. "That little-!"

My sobs stopped her mid-sentance.

"It's okay, Lily. Cry as much as you need to," Windy sighed.

When I finally stopped crying, Windy asked what happened again.

"Vic's being sent to Peru," I answered quietly. "He'll be there five months and..."

"What? C'mon Lil," Windy said.

"He said he loved me... then the next thing I know, he's ditching me!" I yelled.

Windy was taken aback by my sudden tone. "When's he leaving?"

"Two weeks. I don't know when, but it's on a Hogsmeade weekend."

We sat in silence for a while.

"So..." Windy started. "Are you gonna see him off?"

I shrugged. "I want to, but I don't know if he wants me there."

"Hey, Lily," Windy said.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go see Rose."

"She's busy with work, remember?"

"She didn't tell you?" Windy exclaimed. "She told us all that she was going to Hogsmeade with Scorpius. They're on vacation."

"Really?"

Windy nodded.

"Alright then, let's go!"

* * *

_March 11_

_Three Broomsticks_

_12:25 PM_

Windy, Lorcan, Lysander, Melonie and I all went as a group to see Rose and Scorpius. We were sitting in a booth, waiting for Rose and Scorpius to show up.

Suddenly, we could hear Scorpius's voice over the entire pub.

"WHERE IS THAT BLOODY GIT? I'LL KILL HIM!"

Everyone went silent and I sighed. Windy stood and called them over.

"Hey, Lily," Rose said, giving me a hug. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, Rosie."

"I'm glad. Scorpius is going crazy, and he's already told Al and James."

I grimaced. "Are they coming too?"

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no. I wouldn't let them. They wanted to and they told me to pass on a message."

Rose put on an angry face and deepened her voice. "'Lily, we we're not coming because Rose asked us not to. But remember, just say the word, and Harris is gone.'"

I laughed. "Tell them I said thanks, but their -er- services aren't required."

"Alright. Scorpius said he wanted to talk to you," Rose said. "Where did he go?"

"Scorpius said he was getting the drinks," Windy called.

The next minute, Scorpius stomped over to the table with seven Butterbeers.

"So, Lil," Scorpius said as he sat down. "What happened?"

"Yeah, Lily, what _did_ happen?" Lorcan asked.

"You never really explained anything to us, either," Melonie said, gesturing to herself and Lorcan.

I was silent, contemplating on telling them the truth, or creating a different story. But then Rose caught my eye and was also asking what happened.

I never _did _tell anybody what really happened. Nobody except Windy.

So I told them the entire story (cutting out some parts certain people wouldn't like to hear.)

With each word, I could see Scorpius and Lorcan getting angrier and angrier.

"What a prat!" Lorcan exclaimed. "Who tells you they love you and then dump you!"

"Exactly!" Scorpius agreed. "Where is he, anyway? He should be on his knees apologizing!"

"No, no. I'm fine, really. Just getting it out helps a lot," I said.

I guess I wasn't very convincing, since their looks changed from angry, to symapthetic.

"Lily?"

I looked up at the source of the voice.

I'm sure you can guess who it was.

He was with a tall blonde witch in a blue cashmere sweater, long black skirt with ruffles, and a light purple pointed hat decorated with multi-colored owls.

"Vic," I said. "Good to see you."

"Yeah," he replied. "Well, we'd better find a table," he said to the witch with him.

"You can have ours, Harris," Scorpius spat. "We were just leaving."

We left our table, and exited the pub.

We went to the clearing that had a good view of the Shrieking Shack.

"Can I hit him, Lily?" Scorpius asked. "It would make me feel a lot better."

"_Scorpius_, remember what we talked about at home," Rose sighed.

Windy and Lorcan laughed. Melonie came over to me.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lily?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" I shouted. "It's obvious that he had a reason for ending it! There was someone else!"

I felt all eyes on me. I turned away from them all, and sat on a rock. I felt the tears welling in my eyes, but willed them not to roll down my cheeks.

My will power must not be that strong.

"Lily!"

Vic was running toward me.

I turned away so that he wouldn't see my face.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Vic said.

"Hey, Rickton," Scorpius said.

"We'd like to talk to you first," Lorcan continued.

"You really made a mistake when you messed with a Weasley," Rose spat.

"Stop it!" I yelled. They stopped glaring at Vic and looked at my tear stained face. "I'm fine. He wanted to end it. I agreed. It's fine."

"Lily, that's actually what I wanted to talk about."

I turned away. "It's fine Vic. Go back to her."

"Lily, _please!_ Let me talk to you!"

"NO!" I shouted. "There was somebody else. I know. It's fine. Leave. Go to Peru. Do what you want, I'm not part of your life anymore."

There was silence for what seemed like a lifetime. "I want to talk to you, Lily. I'll be waiting by the usual place. I'll be waiting there until I leave."

His voice sounded so hurt and it was so quiet. If my heart could break anymore by this point, it'd probably be dust.

* * *

_March 19_

_By the Lake_

_11:21 PM_

Every night since then, he's been waiting by the lake. Every night, right after dinner, I'd see him leave the castle and go to the lake.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go see him.

Again, Vic was sitting by the lake, wrapped in a blue and bronze Ravenclaw scarf and a cloak. As I came closer, I saw that he was asleep and he had a book on his chest.

I sat next to him, and let my head rest on his shoulder. I sighed. "Why couldn't we just stay like this forever?"

"Exactly," Vic suddenly whispered, making me jump.

"Magical mother of Merlin!" I shouted. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, love," Vic laughed.

"Don't call me that!"

Vic's smiled disappeared. "You never had a problem with it before."

I folded my arm acrossed my chest. "I have a problem with it now."

"C'mere," Vic said, holding his arms out."

"Why should I?"

"I've been sitting here for hours. It's really cold. I need warmth," he said, grinning.

"No."

Vic sighed. "Will you at least hear me out, then?"

I didn't say anything. Again, Vic sighed.

"Before I ended it, I told you I love you, right?" I nodded. "I _do_ love you, Lily. I really do."

I scoffed.

"Don't interrupt me yet. I'll let you say whatever you want, but let me finish first."

"Fine," I groaned.

"I woke up hours before you did that night. All I could think about was your reaction to me going to Peru. I'll be gone for five months. What if you started to like some other bloke? Would you cheat, or would you love him from afar?"

I wanted to interrupt, tell him I wouldn't fall for another guy.

"What if I got hurt while I was there? I don't want to tie you down. I want you to be free while I'm in Peru. So I decided to end it. I was going to tell you all this, but you never gave me the chance to."

"Weren't you seeing someone else?" I asked.

"No!"

"Then who was that girl you were with?"

"You mean Nancy? She's in charge of the Peru group. She's nearly forty years old!"

I gasped. "But she looks my age!"

Vic laughed. "I know. She had to tell me several times before I actually believed her age."

He held his arms out to me again. "C'mere?" he asked with a small smile.

I ran into his arms.

"You bloody idiot!" I yelled. "I hate you!"

Vic's arms tightened around me.

"I hate you..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry," Vic said.

We held each other for the longest time.

When Vic loosened his grip on me, he sighed. "I'm glad you came today. I'm leaving tomorrow."

I let go of him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't give me a chance, love," he answered. "See me off?"

"Of course."

* * *

_March 20_

_Hogsmeade Station_

_11:25 AM_

The group consisted of me, Vic, Windy, Lorcan, Lysander, Melonie, Rose, and a very reluctant Scorpius.

The boys didn't want to come, but we managed to talk them into it.

An hour ago, we had a few rounds of drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Then we went around buying a bunch of souveniers for Vic to take.

"Thanks, everyone, for coming today," Vic said. "I really appreciate it."

Scorpius sighed. "I don't know why Lily forgived you, but have a nice time over there," he said. "And if you break her heart again, you have loads of people coming after you."

"Understood," Vic said, smiling. "Lily, can I talk to you for a mo'?"

Vic took me out of earshot of the others. He took out a book from his bag.

"Could you look at this page?" he asked.

"What?"

"Just look at it."

I sighed and looked at the book. It was a muggle book called _Traveling for Dimwits_.

Just as I was going to ask why he was showing me this book, Vic kissed me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. "Everyone is over there, idiot!"

"That was the point of the book!"

I glanced over to everyone else. They didn't seem to notice.

"C'mon, Lil, I'm not _that_ stupid. I wouldn't let your family see me kiss you. That'd be like commiting suicide."

We laughed. "The train should be here soon," I said.

"Yeah..."

Soon, the train had arrived. As others climbed onto the train, Vic hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later," he whispered.

* * *

_July 22_

_A random park in London_

_2:33 PM_

Hello first entry in new journal!

Just to catch up with previous journals: Vic is coming back today. Rose and Scorpius are still the same. Lorcan hasn't proposed to Windy yet, but we're still eighteen, it's too soon, don't you think?

Lysander and Melonie frequently owl each other, since Melonie lives in the countryside, while the Scamanders live closer to the urban area of England.

During the five months Vic has been gone, he had only sent me ten letters. The first nine were all sent in the first two weeks of Vic's absence. Since then, he has not contacted me in anyway, until three days ago. He sent me a small letter, apologizing for the lack of letters, and that he was coming back.

I have a book out! Not bestseller, but it's doing pretty well. It's a collection of short stories I've written over the years, and Teddy is super proud of me.

I already have a ton of fanmail, and I couldn't be happier.

...

That was a lie. I _could_ be happier...

UHG! Vic was supposed to be here an hour ago!

**I HATE WAITING, ESPECIALLY IF I DON'T HAVE A COOKIE IN MY HAND!**

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Miss?" the person said.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked, looking at the person. It was a boy. He had brown hair that was tied up in a short ponytail, and he wore glasses.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Lily Potter?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked, nervous. Was he some stalker or something?

"You look a lot like her," he said, smiling. When I didn't respond, his smile disappeared. "You really don't recognize me, do you?"

...

_click_

"Vic?"

His smile returned. "Took you long enough!" he laughed.

"Vic! _Vic!_" I said. The first happily, the second with anger.

"What happened to an owl everyday? What happened to keep in touch?"

"I'm sorry! We went underground, and I wasn't allwed to bring anything with me!" Vic said, defending his face. "Don't be mad!"

I sighed. "Why are you wearing glasses?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh... heh. While in Peru, some weird stuff got in my eyes. Now I can't see at all without these," Vic answered, laughing nervously.

...

...

**...**

"How could you get yourself hurt? And now you have permanent eye damage!" I yelled.

"It's not like I coul help it! It was an accident! And it might not be permanent!" Vic yelled in retaliation. He looked really mad at me. "Merlin! I just came back, and you're yelling at me!"

"It's not my fault! I've been really worried since you stopped sending letters!"

Vic was about to reply, but instead sighed. "We're causing a scene here. I have something really important to tell you."

* * *

_Ice Cream Parlor_

_2:51 PM_

Vic paid for my chocolate/vanilla sundae (topped with cherries, strawberries, bananas, and sprinkles) even though I told him I would pay for it.

"So what's up?" I asked, examining a cherry.

"I have a job at Gringotts," Vic answered. "And I have a flat here in London."

"Hwa?" I asked, my mouth full.

Vic grinned. "Yep! I'm gonna be staying here!"

"So what are you doing at Gringotts?"

"They've been having problems with the ancient vaults," Vic answered, taking a strawberry from my ice cream. "They've hired a group of Curse Breakers to take care of 'em."

"How long will this last?"

Vic shrugged. "A few weeks, maybe? It could take even longer than that."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed. "I'll have to tell everybody!"

"Well... there's one more thing I have to tell you," said Vic. "It's more of a problem, really."

"What's that?"

"I need a roommate."

...

"What's wrong?" Vic asked.

I shook my head. Vic sighed. "It's him again, isn't it?"

"I just don't want to get my heart broken again... He came and went, right when I fell in lo-"

Vic cut me off with a kiss. "Don't say that," he said in a serious tone. "I don't want to hear that word escape from your lips unless it's pointed at me."

I felt my face become hot, and I knew I most likely reselmbled on of the cherries sitting on my ice cream.

"Did I ever tell you I'm very selfish?"

I shook my head. "I don't believe so," I whispered.

Vic smiled. "So what's your answer? To living with me, I mean."

"Hmm..." I said. "Let me think it over."

* * *

_16 years later_

_Platform 9 3/4_

_3:28 PM_

"But, mummy, what if I don't make any friends?" my daughter, Victoria, asks.

I laugh. "Don't worry about it, Tori. It's impossible."

"But, mummy!"

"Your mum's right, Vicky," Vic says. "Besides, Gemini will be there, as will Juliette and Rain."

As if on cue, Rose and Scorpius come along with their daughter Gemini. She looks come from Scorpius, with blonde hair and silver eyes, but her personality is more like Rose: tomboyish and intelligent.

"Tori!" Gemini calls, grinning.

"Hi, Gem," Victoria answers. "Have you seen Juli yet?"

Gemini shakes her head. "But guess what! We're going to Hogwarts today! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am! Ah, there they are!"

Following Lorcan and Windy were their twins Juliette and Rain. They both looked like minature Lorcans with dirty blonde hair and silver blue eyes.

Their personalities, however, were completely different. Juliette is a bright little ray of sunshine who never hesitates to speak her mind. This, of course, has gotten her into many fights. Despite this, she still is bright and happy, and now she's toughened up.

Rain, however, is poker faced and quiet. I never really hear him speak, and the only time I do is when he's around his sister, Victoria, and Gemini.

The four began to talk animatedly about what House they'll be placed in.

"Hey, Lil, it's been a while!" Windy said, giving me a hug. "Look at our kids, going off to destroy people."

"_Windy_," Lorcan scolded.

"What? Look at your daughter, Lorcan. She's as tough as Hungarian Horntail!"

Lorcan rolled his eyes and greeted Vic and I with a nod.

"Lily!" Rose called, jumping into my arms. "I don't want my little Gem to go!"

"Could you tell her to stop blubbering?" Scorpius said.

"Rosie, stop blubbering," I said, laughing. "Little Gem isn't little anymore. She has to go and destroy people."

Windy winked at me, and Rose wiped her face. "I know that... I just hope she doesn't destroy _too_ many people."

Ten minutes later, the train came. Victoria gave me one last hug and hopped onto the Hogwarts Express.

As she waved, Vic took my hand in his.

"Look at our little Vicky," he whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Can we go get some ice cream?"

Vic and I laughed, and walked away, still hand in hand.

* * *

**Wow... I like it alot more, but the ending still disappoints me.**

**Well I like how I named their children.**

**Victoria- after Vic.  
****Gemini- following the Malfoy tradition of constellation names.  
****Juliette- I know Lysander is from a play by Shakespear, but I don't know where Lorcan is from, so I just went with another Shakespeare name.  
****Rain- _Windy. _If you don't get it...**

**So... yeah. This is done. I want to pair Rain with Tori... So I might write one and put it here.**

**Blaaaahh**

**If you also read Hyrule's War, I am working on chapter 19, but it probably won't be out until Saturday. And... yeah.**

**That's about it!**

**BYE!**

**Review!**


End file.
